


Poznajcie Jima

by isshi69nikkei



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mystrade (Implied) - Freeform, Post-His Last Vow
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/pseuds/isshi69nikkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po wydarzeniach z HLV Jim i Sherlock spotykają się, zaczynają umawiać i po paru miesiącach szczęśliwego związku nadchodzi dzień, kiedy należy przekazać tę radosną nowinę wszystkim znajomym i rodzinie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lista

**Author's Note:**

> Specjalna dedykacja dla wszystkich fanów Sheriarty, którzy na AO3 i w fejsowych grup szerlokowych dopingowali mnie abym napisała znów coś z tym pairingiem :]
> 
> Po ciężkawej Konstrukcji nadszedł czas na coś lekkiego, przyjemnego, prostego i fluffowego, będącego odskocznią przed kolejnym długim, dziwnym tekstem, który już powoli pisze się w tle. Od dawna planowałam wynagrodzić Jimowi i Sherlockowi dramaty w jakie ich wepchnęłam w Drugiej Grze i chociaż zdecydowanie nie jest to żadnego rodzaju kontynuacja, pojawi się parę drobnych motywów zaczerpniętych z tamtej historii. Rozdziały będę dodawać pewnie niezbyt regularnie, tym bardziej że wojuję jednocześnie z innym nowym tekstem ;) Mam nadzieję, że będziecie się bawić tak dobrze, jak ja pisząc tę historyjkę xd

***

W każdym związku, zarówno zwyczajnym, poprawnym i spodziewanym przez cały świat, jak takim, który nie posiada żadnej z tych cech a ponadto łamie wszelkie normy, nadejść musi moment, gdy trzeba powiedzieć bliskim _oto mój wybranek_ i oczekiwać na reakcję. Czasem dzieje się to naturalnie i automatycznie lub przypadkowo, czasem zaś okupione jest lękami i wątpliwościami, czy to właściwa chwila i czy wybranek również jest tym właściwym. Czasem wszystko idzie gładko wbrew oczekiwaniom, a czasem dramaty pojawiają się bez wyraźnej przyczyny. Ludzie wchodzący w związki, nawet jeśli nie zastanawiają się nad reakcjami otoczenia, mają zakodowane w umyśle, że kiedyś nadejdzie chwila przedstawienia rodzinie i znajomym partnera i zazwyczaj są na nią lepiej lub gorzej przygotowani.

Sherlock Holmes w związki nie wchodził, toteż nie znał i nie rozumiał podobnych konwenansów. Gdy Jim Moriarty pewnego zdawałoby się zwyczajnego poranka oznajmił mu, że nadszedł czas, by poinformować całe otoczenie, że zna miejsce pobytu swojego nemezis, a co więcej – zaczął z nim sypiać i raczej nie będzie już szukać nikogo innego, w pierwszej chwili nie miał pojęcia, o czym mężczyzna mówi. Obrócił się w pościeli, zamrugał kilkakrotnie, a wreszcie parsknął śmiechem, uznając, że to przecież pewnie rodzaj żartu, któregoś z tych około-związkowych, intymnych wygłupów, których nie było mu dane zaobserwować u Johna i jego licznych dziewczyn. Te po prostu zjawiały się u nich w domu i znikały, a gdy pojawiła się Mary – zabrała Johna do siebie, zaciągnęła przed ołtarz i stała się niezmienną oczywistością, a nie tylko przelotnym elementem tła. No, może nie do końca _pojawiła w ich domu_ , biorąc pod uwagę to, że sam ich naszedł w restauracji i niemal przyprawił przyjaciela o zawał podczas zaręczyn. Łoże jeszcze-nie-małżeńskie poskutkowało ciążą i krzyczącym potworkiem, zachwytów nad którym Sherlock nie rozumiał tak jak jeszcze paru innych, rodzinnych kwestii, ale nie miał już czasu się nad tym zastanawiać; w końcu to w momencie, gdy termin porodu Mary zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, Jim niejako spadł mu ponownie z nieba, ściągnął samolot transportujący go ku przykremu końcowi oraz zmienił kierunek wiatru, co wcześniej wiał ze wschodu. Urządził samym tylko pokazaniem swojej twarzy cyrk, jakiego Anglia dawno nie widziała, wprawił służby specjalne w kompletne osłupienie i stał się magicznym magnesem, który zmusił Sherlocka do powrotu na brytyjską ziemię.

Były kryminalista zobaczył się ze słynnym detektywem niedługo później, nawet nie próbując się przed nim ukrywać i już na pierwszym spotkaniu zaiskrzyło jak w romantycznej komedii. Po tygodniu podrzucił Sherlockowi fałszywe, ale wiarygodne rozwiązanie sytuacji z ekranami telewizyjnymi: odpadek sieci mścił się po śmierci człowieka, stojącego za zbrodniami Moriarty’ego i został oddany MI6. Mycroft patrzył podejrzliwie na gościa, którego podsunął mu młodszy brat, ale ponieważ taka opcja była mu na rękę, nie próbował wnikać zbyt głęboko i zaakceptował kozła ofiarnego, którego wybrał dla niego Jim.

Gdy policja i służby specjalne cieszyły się zakończoną sukcesem akcją geniusza z Baker Street, akcja jego i Jima z salonu przeniosła się w ciągu kolejnych kilku randek do sypialni. Niewinny jak niemowlę w kołysce Watsonów detektyw w kompletnym zdumieniu przyjął fakt, że z właściwą osobą perspektywa obnażenia się i wspólnego przewracania w pościeli nie wydaje mu się odstręczająca. Poprzewracali się tam na tyle skutecznie, by pierwszy raz w życiu osiągnął orgazm dzięki czyimś ustom i dłoniom, a nie przez samodzielne manipulacje pod prysznicem; z powodu szoku, jaki to spowodowało, dochodził do siebie na tyle długo, że Jim zaczął się obawiać, czy nie zrobił krzywdy jego jakże kruchej i pozbawionej seksualnych doświadczeń psychice.

Ich pierwszy raz przypadł na końcówkę stycznia, w lutym spędzili razem Walentynki, a na początku marca częściowo pomieszkiwali już u siebie nawzajem, co Sherlock przyjął z zaskoczeniem równym temu, jak realizacja, że seks może być przyjemny. Do końca miesiąca obaj uznali zgodnie, że Baker Street było zbyt odsłonięte, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Jim wciąż był uznany za zmarłego, zaś ukryte lokum byłego już kryminalisty mieściło się sterylnym, nudnym apartamentowcu, nie miało duszy i wydawało się, że żaden z nich go nie lubi. Wiosna za oknem rozkwitała ciepłym, deszczowym kwietniem, zakochane pary straszyły zaangażowaniem, Molly straszyła nowym chłopakiem będącym kolejnym klonem Sherlocka, John straszył cieniami pod oczami będącymi skutkiem nieprzespanych przez córkę nocy, a Mycroft nową parasolką i paroma zbędnymi funtami wagi, które przybrał bez żadnego powodu. Niedogodności mieszkaniowe stawały się coraz dotkliwsze, straszaki wciąż nawiedzały Baker Street w nieoczekiwanych porach i prawdopodobnie był to moment, by zacząć rozmawiać o kupieniu czegoś wspólnie… inaczej: o wybraniu czegoś, co Jim kupi, a gdzie Sherlock zniesie część swoich rzeczy, pozostawiając na Baker Street tylko to, co było niezbędne do przyjmowania klientów i przyjaciół oraz eksperymentowania.

To właśnie wydawało mu się słuszne i to zaobserwował u swoich znajomych, gdy związek rokował na tyle, by męczenie się z dojazdami przestawało mieć sens: parę rozmów, segregowanie i przewożenie gratów, przeprowadzka. I w takich oto okolicznościach, kiedy detektyw rozważał już, które rzeczy ze sobą zabierze a które tu pozostawi, Jim postanowił zadać mu absurdalne pytanie i patrzył na niego wyczekująco; nie zaczął się śmiać razem z Sherlockiem, toteż ten szybko ucichł, nie rozumiejąc wyrzutu w jego oczach ani powodów, dla których mężczyzna wydawał się poważny i zniecierpliwiony jednocześnie.

– Uściślijmy, to nie był żart – oznajmił Jim, a następnie opadł na plecy i wydął usta. – Spróbujmy jeszcze raz, a ty tym razem zachowasz się normalnie. Zaczynamy. – Rozluźnił się, wziął głęboki oddech, po czym leniwie przekręcił się na bok, dokładnie tak, jak przed paroma chwilami; zbliżył do Sherlocka i uśmiechnął w ten sposób, w który uśmiechał się, gdy tkwili w cichej sypialni, byli niemal zwykłymi kochankami i żaden nie zgrywał mądrzejszego niż był w rzeczywistości. – Sherly, kryjemy się po kątach przed całym światem od prawie trzech miesięcy i uważam, że czas ujawnić się przed naszymi bliskimi. Mam dość chowania się po szafach przed Johnem i twoją gospodynią, lawirowania między twoim bratem a przyjaciółmi z policją i wymyślania kolejnych kłamstw. Musimy zrobić listę…

– Listę… – powtórzył Sherlock bez zrozumienia.

– Listę osób, którym zamierzamy powiedzieć prawdę. A potem zrobić plany, jak im powiemy, umówić spotkania, zamknąć temat i zająć się sobą bez niedomówień – dokończył tonem tak pewnym, że przypominał teraz biznesmena, który po prostu układa sobie terminarz zadań i zamierza podejść do tematu metodycznie i logicznie. Sherlock zamrugał kilkakrotnie, gdyż sam tak nie działał i w kontaktach międzyludzkich wolał iść na żywioł, stosując się do znanych z seriali i obserwacji zasad bądź z premedytacją je łamiąc. Czuł, że oznajmienie, by Jim załatwił to samodzielnie nie wchodziło w grę, więc, chcąc nie chcąc, skinął głową i wymusił trochę sztuczny uśmiech.

Jakkolwiek początkowo seks był krępujący, wspólne pomieszkiwanie trochę dziwne a do budzenia się z kimś w łóżku – nawet kimś, kogo chciał już w nim widzieć – wciąż się nie przyzwyczaił i nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego niby nie można mieć oddzielnych sypialni ze względów czysto praktycznych, to… _to_ biło wszystkie powyższe elementy związku na głowę. Mieli poinformować znajomych, że są razem. Cóż, Jim tak mówił, więc tak pewnie było, należało to zaakceptować i zebrać z pałacu myśli wszelkie potencjalnie przydatne informacje.

– Zrobię listę – powiedział więc, starając się, by w jego głosie nie pojawiło się zagubienie i by nie krzyczeć w tym momencie swoją mimiką, że nie ma pojęcia, czemu ma to robić. Jim uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, pokazując tym, że zamierza dać mu czas na oswojenie się z tą myślą. Poklepał go po policzku i wciągnął do pocałunku, czym powoli zaczął rozpraszać niepokoje Sherlocka.

Tego ranka niemal zderzył się w drzwiach z panią Hudson i musiał dobry kwadrans ukrywać za płaszczami powieszonymi przy drzwiach; gdy wychodził potem przez okno w kuchni, tym razem uciekając przed Lestradem, który nawiedził Sherlocka z nową sprawą, jego usta złożyły się w słowa _masz tydzień na zrobienie listy_.

 

***

 

Jim nie poruszał tematu dyskusji z ich znajomymi przez najbliższe dni i Sherlock momentami próbował wmówić sobie, że może mężczyzna o tym zapomniał. Wystarczyło jednak jedno spojrzenie, by docierało do niego, że _wciąż pamięta_ i po prostu ściśle trzyma się terminu i wierzy, że detektyw się do niego dostosuje i że go nie zawiedzie. Gdyby Jim nie był Jimem, Sherlock zignorowałby obietnicę, jaką na nim wymuszono i z premedytacją udawałby, że sytuacja w ogóle nie miała miejsca. Szanował go jednak na tyle, że przedostatniego dnia przed wyznaczonym terminem karnie zasiadł w salonie na Baker Street z kartką papieru i długopisem i, wpatrując się w pusty kominek, zaczął rozmyślać.

Po kwadransie napisał na kartce imię John, a moment później wymazał je, napisał jeszcze raz i znów skreślił. Wyjął czystą kartkę, postawił myślnik, napisał JOHN drukowanymi literami i podkreślił falującą linią. Przyjrzał się swojemu dziełu, z dumą nad tym osiągnięciem zapalił papierosa, ruszył do kuchni zerknąć w świeży eksperyment w lodówce i wrócił do salonu dopiero przed północą – utopione w occie nieoczyszczone kości dłoni były na tyle fascynujące, że nie mógł się od nich oderwać dobre dwie godziny.

Jeszcze raz wykreślił Johna, gdy zaczął sobie wyobrażać rozmowę z nim, a następnie chwycił się za głowę i napisał go ponownie, bo chociaż miało być ciężko, akurat jego nie dało się pominąć. Jim nie da sobie wmówić, że jest inaczej – _Jim był Jimem_ a nie idiotą i opowiadanie mu bajek nie działało tak, jak na innych ludzi. Zwykle nie zastanawiał się nad tym, ale teraz po raz pierwszy poczuł, że związek z kimś mniej inteligentnym byłby prostszy; tej myśli poświęcił dwa kwadranse, w trakcie których rozważał za i przeciw i nieodmiennie wychodziło mu, że z kimś głupszym nie byłby w stanie żyć. No, z Johnem żył, ale z nim nie sypiał i nie musiał przechodzić przez fazę _poznajcie mojego chłopaka_ , po pierwsze dlatego, że jego chłopakiem nie był, po drugie – bo gdyby był, to cały świat i tak miał ich za parę i nie musiałby się nikomu tłumaczyć ani spotykać z tym ewentualnym kimś na kawie i ciasteczkach w ramach zapoznania…

Jeśli Jim zamierzał urządzać sobie ciasteczkowe wieczorki zapoznawcze czy to z Johnem czy kimkolwiek innym, jak choćby Mycroft, to Sherlock wolałby chyba ponownie wejść na dach Barts i tym razem skoczyć z niego naprawdę.

Podarł na kawałki kartkę z Johnem i pierwszymi literami imienia brata, wziął nową, stukał w nią długopisem, palił papierosy i a to zapisywał a to kreślił te same słowa. Do rana salon usłany był mnóstwem postrzępionych kartek, takich przerobionych na kwiaty origami oraz złożonych w samoloty, a na wierzchu tego wszystkiego leżały dwie nienaruszone, jedna z Mycroftem i druga z Johnem; jego gospodyni, która odwiedziła go z herbatą wczesnym przedpołudniem, niemal wypuściła z rąk tacę na widok śmietnika, jaki zrobił Sherlock, ale nawet nie próbowała pytać, o co chodzi.

Z wdzięczności za fakt, że załamywała ręce bez zbędnych komentarzy, detektyw przeznaczył dla niej trzecią kartkę, a w porze późno-obiadowej zgarnął żałosny pliczek do kieszeni płaszcza. Pozostawił salon w stanie przypominającym to, co widywał czasem na serialach, kiedy to głównych bohaterem był pisarz w kryzysie weny. John niegdyś oglądał namiętnie jeden z takowych, będący w zamierzeniu komedią, w której pisarz zamiast zajmować się pisaniem, uprawiał niemal tyle seksu co bohaterowie filmów porno. Wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie i pospiesznie zamknął za sobą drzwi z dziwną myślą, że skoro napisanie trzech nazwisk tyle go kosztowało, a ponadto aby być pisarzem musiałby wzbogacić życie o gadżety erotyczne i przygodnych kochanków, to do tego zawodu zupełnie by się nie nadawał.

 

***

 

Jim nie podjął tematu listy przez pierwszą godzinę spotkania, widać jednak było, że czeka na ruch z jego strony i uważa nadchodzącą dyskusję za nadzwyczaj istotną. Być może był to więc jakiś ważny element związku, coś jak wspólne planowanie ślubu, czy szukanie imienia dla dziecka, ale ponieważ akurat tej tradycji Sherlock nie poznał na ekranie ani wśród znajomych, wolał zdać się całkowicie na wiedzę i doświadczenie drugiej strony. Wmusił w siebie absurdalnie nowoczesną i elegancką kolację, podobną do tego, co jadał, gdy brat wyciągnął go do drogiej restauracji, a potem popił winem na odwagę. Alkohol smakował wyśmienicie, o jedzeniu nie potrafił powiedzieć nic dobrego poza tym, że porcja na szczęście była niewielka.

– Więc… – zaczął wreszcie Jim i zerknął na niego wyczekująco. – Gdzie ta lista?

– To w sumie trzy listy. Ale krótkie – zastrzegł, wstając z miejsca, a moment później z zażenowaniem wyciągał wymięte i odrobinę zawilgocone wiosennym deszczem kartki z kieszeni płaszcza odwieszonego w przedpokoju.

– Pewniaków, wątpliwych i tych, których nie chcesz informować, ale uważasz, że powinieneś? –podsunął mu Jim, na co Sherlock oniemiał, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, co miał on na myśli. Aby nie musieć się tłumaczyć, po prostu podał mu wszystkie trzy kartki i wbił wzrok w dłonie mężczyzny, gdy ten rozłożył _jednoosobowe listy_ na stoliku przed sobą. – To trzy osoby – stwierdził w końcu, a Sherlock ugryzł się w język, zanim oznajmił z przekąsem, że zachowuje się jak John i stwierdza oczywistości. – Dlaczego każdy dostał własną kartkę?

– Nie pasowali mi koło siebie na jednej – odparł detektyw i momentalnie zrozumiał, że wypowiedziane na głos wyjaśnienie brzmiało dość głupio.

– To jakaś zagadka? – kontynuował Jim, a w jego oczach pojawiło się pewne zdezorientowanie.

– Ty jesteś od robienia zagadek, ja od rozwiązywania, nie będę zabierał ci roli, po prostu…

– Po prostu napisałeś listę na trzech kartkach – dokończył za niego mężczyzna, a Sherlock skinął głową i uśmiechnął się, gdyż uznał, że doszli do pewnego porozumienia. – Twój brat, Johnny i gosposia. Resztę zgubiłeś?

– Nikt inny nie przyszedł mi do głowy – odparł całkowicie szczerze, za co został obdarzony krytycznym spojrzeniem, które zmieniło się najpierw w niedowierzanie a potem irytację.

– Siedziałeś nad tym całą noc i wymyśliłeś _trzy osoby_?

– Oprócz ciebie tylko Johna i Mycrofta mam w telefonie, pani Hudson to już bonus. Czemu niby miałbym informować kogoś jeszcze?

– Mam uwierzyć, że _naprawdę_ nie ma nikogo więcej, kto powinien się o nas dowiedzieć?

– Nie przyszedł mi do głowy – odparował i spróbował sięgnąć po kartki, lecz Jim chwycił go za obie dłonie, a uśmieszek zastygł na jego ustach.

– Pomyślmy razem, Sherly. _Mary_?

– John by przecież jej przekazał – stwierdził i spróbował się roześmiać, ale spojrzenie drugiego mężczyzny sprawiło, że nie odważył się na to, a jego kolejne słowa zostały wypowiedziane mniej pewnie. – W sumie pani Hudson też mógłby przekazać, ale…

– Prawie nas przyłapała tyle razy, że poinformowałbym ją w pierwszej kolejności. Nie zamierzam pozwolić, żeby ktokolwiek jej cokolwiek przekazywał. Przejdźmy dalej. Twoi przyjaciele z policji – kontynuował, nie dając wejść sobie w słowo, gdy Sherlock już otwierał usta, by zacząć protestować. – Musimy wymyślić dla nich bajeczkę, bo nie wchodzi w grę, żebyś ukrywał się przed nimi do końca świata. Nie są aż tak głupi, żeby nie zorientować się, że kogoś masz.

– Ale przecież nie muszą cię poznawać. Powiem im, że sobie kogoś znalazłem i tyle. Mogę nawet wspomnieć, że jesteś mężczyzną, jeśli…

– Dziękuję, że nie zamierzałeś zmienić mi płci w oczach części znajomych – wtrącił Jim z przekąsem.

– Zaręczam ci, nie polubiłbyś ich – spróbował jeszcze się bronić, lecz wypadło to blado i zupełnie nieprzekonująco. – Naprawdę nie sądzę, że muszą…

– Och, ależ oczywiście, że nie muszą, a potem któreś na Baker Street wpadnie z nową sprawą, jak będziesz pojadać szarlotkę u swojej gosposi z najbardziej tajemniczym i niby-to-martwym przestępcą w kraju – odparował ironicznie. – Co do szarlotki, naprawdę musimy poinformować tę twoją przyszywaną babcię w pierwszej kolejności, bo jak jeszcze raz ominie mnie jej ciasto, a ty nic mi nie zostawisz, przyrzekam, ze smutku coś wysadzę – fuknął, a coś w jego tonie sprawiło, że Sherlock był gotów uwierzyć, iż nie żartuje.

– Powiemy jej w pierwszej kolejności – odparł, starając się brzmieć ugodowo. – Ale nie chcę rozmawiać z ludźmi ze Scotland Yardu – zastrzegł natychmiast, naiwnie licząc, że coś jeszcze ugra.

– Masz zamiar po grób mnie przed nimi ukrywać? Nawet przed tym inspektorem, z którym podobno tak się lubicie?

– Nie, no… nie ukrywać. Przecież Mycroft może przekazać Grahamowi, że…

– Na miłość boską, ma na imię _Greg_ , Sherlock…! Dlaczego ja znam imiona twoich znajomych a ty nie?! – wybuchnął niespodziewanie Jim, zamachnął rękami i przez moment był bliski chwycenia się za głowę w geście podobnym do tego, co czasem robił John. Był to ewidentny objaw złości, lecz Sherlocka w jakiś sposób rozczulił i przez moment miał ochotę powiedzieć coś, co sprawi, że Jim załamie się nim jeszcze bardziej, a potem da się przeprosić w jakiś przyjemny dla nich obu sposób i… pospiesznie się otrząsnął z podobnych myśli i ponownie skupił na wciąż rozzłoszczonym mężczyźnie, który stopniowo uspokajał oddech. Kiedy po kilkunastu sekundach doszedł siebie, wymusił lekki uśmiech a potem zachichotał, krótko i z wciąż słyszalnym napięciem. – W porządku. Greg, Graham, jeden pies, nie życzę sobie, żeby twój brat informował twoich znajomych za ciebie, koniec, kropka.

– Mycroft jest z nim znacznie bliżej niż ja i jak się nad tym zastanowić, w sumie nie widzę powodów, żeby informować każdego z nich osobno…

– Możemy zaprosić ich na wspólną herbatkę, skoro są _aż tak blisko_ – powiedział Jim i wydął usta na widok miny Sherlocka; detektyw zwykle starał się nie myśleć o nocnych aktywnościach brata i chociaż miał ich pełną świadomość, unikał jak się dało sytuacji, gdy mógłby go spotkać razem z Lestradem. – Świetnie. Dlaczego nie? Jeśli boisz się, że niby nie wymyślę, dlaczego twój chłopak ma twarz Moriarty’ego, to zaręczam ci, mam już w głowie przynajmniej pięć doskonałych pomysłów do użycia. Jeśli Mycroft je łyknie, a _łyknie_ , to o swojego przyjaciela-inspektora tym bardziej nie musisz się martwić.

– W zakładach na policji o moją orientację Lestrade twierdził, że mam jakiś dziwaczny, obrzydliwy fetysz, na razie niespełniony, bo jestem jeszcze prawiczkiem. Nie chcę, żeby uznał, że miał rację i że moim dziwactwem jest szalony kryminalista, co w sumie do mnie pasuje i że faktycznie nikogo przedtem nie miałem…! – wypalił w ostatnim przypływie desperacji, ale wiedział już, że przegrał, a dodatkowo Jim wydawał się coraz bardziej rozdrażniony jego mdłymi argumentami, nie wierzył w nie ani przez chwilę i zamierzał tym bardziej postawić na swoim.

– Wszyscy, którzy cię znali, tak twierdzili, a poza tym zanim się za ciebie zabrałem _byłeś_ prawiczkiem. Hej, naprawdę jestem twoim dziwacznym fetyszem? – spytał ze szczerym zainteresowaniem, a jego złość wydała się na moment przygasnąć, chociaż Sherlock przypuszczał, że każdy inny człowiek na świecie raczej rozzłościłby się tym określeniem.

– On tak pomyśli. I Donovan. I Anderson. Uznają, że znalazłem sobie do… – zająknął się – do łóżka… faceta o twarzy _psychola Moriarty’ego_. Tak będzie, cokolwiek im powiemy, będą cię pamiętać z tego cyrku który nawyprawiałeś w klejnotach korony i nawet jak im wmówimy, że byłeś jakąś fałszywką działającą w imieniu sieci, zmuszony do tego groźbami czy kasą, to jednak byłeś tam i…

– I trochę pobłaznowałem, daj spokój, czy ty się zawsze zachowujesz normalnie? Nagle zaczęło ci przeszkadzać, co ludzie o tobie myślą, czy te nagłe lęki pojawiły się tylko dlatego, że dotyczy to seksu? – spytał, podnosząc się z miejsca. Sherlock z uporem zacisnął wargi i nie odpowiedział ani słowem, a wówczas Jim roześmiał się głośno i poklepał go po policzku. – Jak to ci pomoże, pozwolę im sądzić, że to ty jesteś w naszym związku facetem, kotku – oznajmił i, ignorując gromy, jakie detektyw ciskał w jego stronę spojrzeniem, ruszył do barku, by przynieść im wino.

Nie powiedział na ten temat ani słowa, ale widać było, że bawi się jednak całkiem nieźle, wprawiając Sherlocka w zakłopotanie; miał jednak na tyle serca, by napoić go alkoholem dla rozluźnienia, a przez resztę wieczoru dał mu spokój, z niewypowiedzianymi werbalnie słowami _wyrok odroczony do jutra_.

 

***

 

Sherlocka obudził odgłos stukania w klawisze, a gdy otworzył oczy i oprzytomniał na tyle, by w ogóle rejestrować, co się dzieje, została mu podsunięta kartka z kremowego papieru listowego, na której Jim zapisał starannym pismem cztery nazwiska.

– Mycroft, John, pani Hudson, Greg Lestrade – wyrecytował mężczyzna, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu laptopa. – Greg idzie na listę i inna opcja nie wchodzi w grę. Czyń honory i samodzielnie podopisuj resztę oczywistości. – Podał mu długopis i zaczął dyktować, uśmiechając się stanowczo zbyt radośnie jak na ilość wina, jaką każdy z nich wypił poprzedniego dnia. – Przy Johnie dopisz Mary, a przy Gregu Donovan, Andersona i resztę… chyba że jednak zechcesz połączyć go z bratem, wówczas przyjaciół w policji możesz podzielić jakoś inaczej. Myślę że w jednej linii z nimi spokojnie możesz dodać tą męczącą Hooper i Stamforda.

– I na tym koniec, tak? – wymamrotał sennie, przecierając zmęczone i lekko spuchnięte oczy.

– Błagam cię… Twój przyjaciel Billie, prosto z meliny. Janine mam na swojej liście, więc ci jej oszczędzę. Twój włoski kucharzyk, twoi rodzice, Irene Adler…

– Nie ma mowy, ona nie da mi spokoju po kres świata jak usłyszy że mam kogoś innego niż…

– I właśnie dlatego jej powiemy – uciął Jim tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić jej sądzić, że jesteś z doktorkiem, bo moje ego tego po prostu nie zniesie. Zapisałeś to wszystko? – spytał, chociaż widział, że zaspany Sherlock nic nie notował; niezrażony tym faktem zamknął laptop i odstawił go na podłogę, potem zaś położył się na brzuchu i zaczął wpatrywać w detektywa z pozornie niewinnym uśmiechem, ewidentnie czekając na spełnienie _prośby_.

–  To co z tą listą? Mam ich spisać, żeby zebrać ich numery telefonów i rozesłać smsy? – rzucił Sherlock i ziewnął rozdzierająco, na co Jim poderwał głowę i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Żartujesz, prawda? No chyba że smsem zamierzasz umówić się z nimi na spotkanie – oznajmił. Wydął usta i trącił Sherlocka w łokieć, raz i drugi, a potem ze zniecierpliwieniem szarpnął brzeg kołdry, by go dobudzić. Gdy mężczyzna zaczął protestować, zabrał mu ją całkowicie, a następnie wcisnął mu kartkę i długopis w ręce i, odczekawszy, aż skończy on marudzić i dobudzi się całkowicie, powtórzył ostatnie zdanie, szczególnie akcentując słowa _umówić_ i _spotkanie_.

– Więc naprawdę mamy się razem widzieć z wszystkimi tymi ludźmi? – rzucił Sherlock płaczliwie, gdy dotarło do niego wreszcie, co mówił Jim, chociaż znał już odpowiedź.

– Takie życie.

– Ty masz tylko dwie osoby do poinformowania osobiście, nie mogę kogoś wykreślić, żeby było sprawiedliwie?

– Nie mam przyjaciół a ty masz, a oprócz profitów przyjaciele oznaczają też obowiązki – oznajmił, na co Sherlock ucichł i zmarszczył brwi, licząc na to, że Jim wyjaśni mu ten absurdalnie brzmiący argument. Mężczyzna obrócił oczami i westchnął ciężko. – Cała reszta świata, w tym moja sieć, uważa, że nie żyję i tak ma pozostać. Pochowaliśmy Moriarty’ego, ty go pokonałeś i uratowałeś spod jego szponów biednego, słodkiego Richarda Brooka i twoi bliscy muszą usłyszeć jakąś wersję tej właśnie prawdy, jeśli zamierzamy sprawić, że będę w ich oczach _legalny_. Nie ma mowy o jakimkolwiek wykreślaniu, bo po prostu nie chcę dłużej się ukrywać przed twoimi bliskimi, za to chcę, żeby stali się też _moimi bliskimi_. Ty w ogóle rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi? – spytał z powątpiewaniem, a Sherlock po paru sekundach lekko skinął głową.

– Nie zamierzam mówić do ciebie Richard – oznajmił i tym razem nie była to prośba i kombinowane przekonywanie; powiedział to tak, aby Jim wiedział, że w tej kwestii nie zamierza podejmować negocjacji. – Nie znoszę tego imienia i nie przyjmuję do wiadomości, że mógłbyś dla kogokolwiek nie być Jimem.

– Wymyślimy mi tylko nowe nazwisko, skoro tak bardzo nie chcesz zrobić ze mnie Richarda – odparł łagodniej niż przed chwilą i zamilkł na parę chwil, a potem uśmiechnął się z mieszanką figlarności i nadziei. – Tak bardzo lubisz moje prawdziwe imię?

– Lubię twoje imię i lubię, gdy pozostaje w formie _Jim_. Gdy w gazetach byłeś _Jamesem_ , krzywiłem się za każdym razem, gdy to zobaczyłem – odparł i wzruszył ramionami, bo wydawało mu się to tak oczywiste, że uważał dotychczas, że nie było warte wspominania. – Ale przede wszystkim nie chcę kłamać i jak komukolwiek mamy o tobie mówić, to to ma być _wersja prawdziwej prawdy_ a nie _twój wariant wersji prawdy_ czyli tak naprawdę _kłamstwo absolutne_. Po co cokolwiek mówić, jeśli mają być to tylko bajki? Jeśli tak ci zależy na poinformowaniu moich znajomych, to powinno zależeć by wiedzieli przynajmniej częściowo kim _faktycznie_ jesteś – powiedział, nie dostrzegając od razu, że spojrzenie Jima zmieniło się po jego słowach. Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział mu ani słowem, spuścił głowę i zaczął wpatrywać się w pościel, więc detektyw, chcąc nie chcąc, zaczął dopisywać na kartce kolejne imiona, krzywiąc się przy tym i zastanawiając, jak to się stało, że on, Sherlock Holmes, który nie słuchał nigdy, nikogo, teraz tkwił w pościeli i posłusznie uzupełniał listę osób, którym powie o swoim pokręconym _chłopaku z przeszłością._

Odpowiedź uderzyła go z pełną mocą gdy po paru chwilach podał kartkę Jimowi, a ten, wciąż trwając w dziwnym zawieszeniu, zbliżył do niego i wciągnął go do pocałunku, którym pokazał mu swoje zadowolenie, satysfakcję, wyczekiwanie na te spotkania i całą paletę uczuć, skierowanych właśnie do niego. Oczywiście…! Dotychczas na Sherlocka nikt nie potrafił wpłynąć tak naprawdę, ale też nigdy nie miał nikogo, na kim zależało mu na tyle, by się starać i być zdolnym do ustępstw. Kiedy jednak ten drobny wariat z perfekcjonistycznymi zapędami i całkiem sporą wiedzą o tym, co w związkach wypada a co nie, zaciskał palce na jego ramionach, wsuwał mu język w usta i mruczał z zadowolenia pod wpływem jego dotyku, pewne naginanie się do jego zasad i drobne kompromisy miały sens. Uszczęśliwił go spisując listę ważnych osób i chyba również – wspominając, że lubi jego imię i że nie chce grać przed ich wspólnymi już niebawem znajomymi. Nie wiedział nawet, co konkretnie zrobił, ale niezamierzenie uderzył w sentymenty Jima i wyciągnął z niego pewną czułość, której ten logiczny i dość płytki na płaszczyźnie emocjonalnej człowiek zazwyczaj nie okazywał.

Tego poranku Jim był znacznie bardziej niż zwykle miękki i uległy i – jakby dziękując Sherlockowi za spełnienie jego zachcianki – dawał się prowadzić tak, jak drugi mężczyzna miał w tym momencie ochotę. Przyjmował kolejne pocałunki, odwzajemniał pieszczoty i chichotał, gdy detektyw zrobił coś dziwacznego lub niespodziewanego; uspokajał go potem łagodniejszym niż zwykle dotykiem i pozbawionymi słów zapewnieniami, że wszystko jest w porządku, że jest _idealnie_ i że dokładnie w tym miejscu, w taki sposób i tylko z nim chce się w tym momencie znajdować.

 

***

 

Po ich zbliżeniu, dwóch, a właściwie _trzech_ zbliżeniach – w zależności od przyjętego kryterium – jakie uskutecznili do południa, Sherlock był rozleniwiony, zmęczony i szczęśliwy, a jego opory przed dyskusjami z rodziną i znajomymi stopniały niemal całkowicie. Właściwie to teraz, gdy leżał w ciepłej pościeli z przytulonym do niego Jimem, dopieszczony i zaspokojony tak skutecznie, że stał się puszystą, bezmyślną kulką usatysfakcjonowania, byłby gotów zaprosić tutaj wszystkich z pogiętej listy poniewierającej się gdzieś w nogach łóżka i po prostu _pokazać im_ swojego chłopaka. Ten wpatrywał się w niego ciemnymi oczami i sądząc po uśmieszku, jaki błąkał się po jego ustach, myślał w tym momencie o czymś podobnym, czego jego następne słowa były najlepszym dowodem.

– Janine pewnie rzuci mi się do gardła z zazdrości, że ja cię zaciągnąłem do łóżka a jej się nie udało, a Seb oznajmi, że zawsze był otwarty na trójkąty i żebyśmy brali go pod uwagę, jak kiedyś poczujemy na to ochotę.

– A poczujemy? – spytał Sherlock bezmyślnie, wciąż jeszcze zamroczony orgazmem i uradowany stanem, w jakim się znajdował. Jim zamarł, a potem roześmiał się pełną piersią, jakby była to najzabawniejsza rzecz na świecie.

– Jak jakimś cudem poczujesz, daj mi znać. Sebastian popłacze się z radości – oznajmił, po czym ociężale podniósł się z pościeli i przeciągnął, nieprzerwanie patrząc na niego z góry. Zsunął się z łóżka i zarzucił na siebie szlafrok, a potem ruszył do kuchni i wrócił po paru minutach z tacą z kawą i świeżymi croissantami, które wydawał się – podobnie jak wszystkie inne ulubione przez Sherlocka słodycze – wyczarowywać z niebytu w dowolnym miejscu i czasie. – Gdybym wiedział, że będziesz dziś od rana taki grzeczny i kochany, przyszykowałbym coś lepszego – oznajmił, balansując z tacą na łóżku, nie rozlewając niczego, chociaż wydawało się to niemożliwe przy kombinacjach z kołdrą i poduszkami, jakie uskuteczniał, zanim zajął przy boku Sherlocka odpowiednią pozycję, w której obu im było wygodnie.

– Na potrzeby jakiejś sprawy pracowałeś kiedyś jako kelner. Trzymasz dłoń dokładnie tak, jak pokazują już podczas pierwszego dnia i nauczyłeś się usztywnić ją tak, by nie zmieniała pozycji względem ziemi bez względu na ruchy reszty ciała. Masz w tym wprawę, więc musiałeś tkwić tam jakiś czas albo trenować w domu – wyrecytował i sięgnął po jedną z filiżanek; Jim uniósł brew z lekką kpiną, ale dał mu znać, by kontynuował ze swoimi dedukcjami, co robili niejednokrotnie w ramach rozrywki; była to w końcu znacznie ciekawsze metoda dowiadywania się czegoś o sobie niż zwyczajne rozmawianie. – Pracowałeś w trudnych warunkach, ale w sumie doceniałeś, że nieźle nauczyłeś się przy tym równowagi. To jakaś stara sprawa, sprzed przynajmniej dziesięciu lat i… – urwał, kiedy mężczyzna zaczął chichotać pod nosem. – Co?

– Pracowałem jako kelner w restauracji na wylotówce z Dublina przez jedne wakacje w szkole średniej. Wiesz, pracowałem _naprawdę_. Z równowagą trafiłeś nieźle, bo to naprawdę przydatne, ale nie była to żadna _sprawa_. Wybrałem taki sposób dorabiania, żeby móc obserwować różnych ludzi, podsłuchiwać ich rozmów i nauczyć się czegoś nowego. Dostajesz pół punktu za tę równowagę i jedną czwartą za ponad dziesięć lat, ale minus pięć za całą resztę.

– Więc jaki mam wynik?

– Dziewięćset czterdzieści jeden i szesnaście setnych. Pamiętaj o nagrodzie za tysiąc i staraj się bardziej – powiedział i puścił do niego oko, nie musząc dodawać, że obiecał sprawić im wówczas dom letniskowy w Sussex w okolicach, w których znajdowały się liczne pasieki. Sherlock czasem marzył na głos, jak zagospodaruje to miejsce i ignorował ironiczne komentarze Jima, który podśmiewał się wówczas z niego, że zachowuje się całkiem jak Janine.

– Dawno bym go przekroczył, gdybyś nie odjął mi _pięćset_ gdy _źle zgadłem twój ulubiony kolor_ – fuknął, na co Jim wydął usta w minie jasno wyrażającej, że tamta informacja warta była właśnie tyle i nie zamierza cofnąć decyzji. Pociągnął łyk kawy i utkwił wzrok w wymiętej liście, która wciąż poniewierała się w pościeli i którą pewnie jednak należało się zająć.  – W porządku. Twoja lista. Coś wymyślisz, nie będziesz Richardem, będziesz jakąś wersją Jima Moriarty’ego, zostawiam to tobie. Jak w ogóle chcesz zacząć? Ty to wymyśliłeś i ty tu jesteś od planowania, więc…

– Zaczniemy od twojej rodziny. Sam wiesz, coś jak: _mamo, tato, poznajcie Jima… Jim, poznaj mamę i tatę_ – powiedział z rozbawieniem; Sherlock zrobił się spięty, jednak nie przez rodziców, którym mógłby powiedzieć prawdę, że sypia z byłym kryminalistą – ci i tak pewnie szlochaliby z radości, że sypia _z kimkolwiek_. Większym problemem był Mycroft, który jako jedyny musiał się dowiedzieć prawdy absolutnej, a co więcej: mieć ją podaną tak, by ją zaaprobować. Oczywiście, wiedział to od początku, ale dopiero gdy przyszło do konkretów w pełni to do niego dotarło, tym bardziej, że rozluźnienie po seksie z sekundy na sekundę traciło swoją czarodziejską moc.

– Mycroft musi być pierwszy – wymamrotał, coraz bardziej zestresowany, na co Jim westchnął, a potem przysunął się do niego i pochwycił jego podbródek, przytrzymując go w miejscu.

– Będzie dobrze, Sherly. _Drogi braci, pamiętasz Jima? No, Jima. Moriarty’ego. Tak, tego Jima. No nie udawaj, że nie wiesz o kogo chodzi i nie patrz na mnie jakbyś zobaczył ducha, naprawdę zapomniałeś, kto to i jak fantastycznie wyglądał w klejnotach korony?_ – powiedział, naśladując akcent Sherlocka, a jego beztroskie podejście do sprawy nieco uspokoiło detektywa: pod względem konwenansów i organizacji jego brat i Jim prezentowali czasem podobne postrzeganie świata, więc jeśli jego pokręcony chłopak nie przejmował się perspektywą spotkania i był w stanie sobie z tego żartować, oznaczało to, iż naprawdę czuł, że nie będzie aż tak źle. – _Powinieneś się cieszyć, że poderwałem tak dobrą partię. Jest bogaty, w pewnym sensie pracuje w twojej branży, będziecie mieli o czym rozmawiać._ – Na te ostatnie słowa Sherlock roześmiał się z pewną ulgą i obrócił oczami.

– Argument o wspólnej branży sobie odpuszczę – stwierdził, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i zagapił się na listę. – Jak już załatwimy Mycrofta…

– Masz zamiar go zabić, jak mnie nie zaakceptuje? – wtrącił Jim na ten niefortunny dobór słów, ale Sherlock go zignorował.

– Będzie trzeba zająć się Johnem i myślę że…

– Johnny-boy!

– …muszę go do tego jakoś przygotować – wymamrotał, bo o ile spotkanie z Mycroftem miało być sztywną, przykrą koniecznością, to spodziewał się, że z Johnem emocji może się pojawić aż nadto.

– Przeżyjesz Mycrofta, przeżyjesz wszystko. Kogo bierzemy potem w obroty? Twój brat, John,twoja gosposia i jej szarlotki… – spytał, zerkając na listę, a potem napisał jedynkę przy imieniu Mycrofta, dwójkę przy Johnie i Mary oraz rysunek z ciastkiem przy pani Hudson.

– Zrobimy losowanie. Jak przeżyjemy ich, będzie mi już chyba wszystko jedno.

 

***


	2. Mycroft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział pojawiłby się odrobinę szybciej, gdyby nie moja ósemka, którą dentysta musiał we wtorek eksterminować. Zajmowałam się po jej wyrwaniu głównie użalaniem nad sobą i krwawiącą szczęką, ale ponieważ ketonal działa, czuję się już lepiej, a na jutro mam jeszcze zwolnienie lekarskie, mam nadzieję, że wena mnie nie zawiedzie ;)

***

Na Baker Street, po raz pierwszy odkąd wprowadził się tam Sherlock, zapanował porządek. Jim wczuł się w rolę przyszłego szwagra na tyle, że nakłonił detektywa do uprzątnięcia przed wizytą Mycrofta nawet najbardziej wrośniętych w otoczenie śmieci, pomógł mu poukładać książki i notatki ze starych spraw, zaopatrzył się w sprzęt czyszczący i z niebywałym zaangażowaniem brał udział w odgruzowywaniu salonu. Trzykrotnie musiał chować się w łazience, gdy zaniepokojona hałasem pani Hudson zjawiała się na górze i dopytywała, co się dzieje, ale Jim był na tyle skupiony na zadaniu, że tym razem nie czynił Sherlockowi wyrzutów o konieczność uciekania przed jego gospodynią.

Godzinę przed wyznaczoną na spotkanie z Mycroftem porą wszystko błyszczało, w kuchni chłodziło się wino i szampan – na widok butelki tego ostatniego Sherlock uniósł brwi w zdumieniu, lecz nie odważył się tego komentować – zaś Jim tkwił w sypialni, poprawiając elegancki garnitur i nakładając na świeżo umyte i wysuszone włosy kolejną porcję żelu. Nie okazywał zdenerwowania, ale w niektórych jego ruchach dało się dostrzec napięcie, które momentalnie udzieliło się Sherlockowi. Najchętniej przyjąłby brata w szlafroku i piżamie i chociaż lubił eleganckie ubrania, czuł się skrępowany tymi, które przygotował mu Jim specjalnie na tę okazję. Podejrzewał, że garnitur kosztował tyle, co wszystkie jego dotychczasowe razem wzięte, nowe buty cisnęły niemiłosiernie, a założenia krawatu i spinek do mankietów odmówił, żeby nie dodawać sobie tortur. Czuł się, jakby szedł do ślubu a nie tylko miał przedstawić chłopaka nielubianemu bratu – i nie do końca potrafił określić, czy myśl ta go kręci, przeraża czy odrzuca.

Co jakiś czas próbował zdobyć się na nieśmiałe protesty przeciwko całej tej szopce, jednak Jim za każdym razem zbliżał się do niego, spoglądał na niego rozszerzonymi, proszącymi oczami szczeniaka i uciszał niewypowiedziane obawy czułymi pocałunkami. Wówczas Sherlock milkł, doskonale wiedząc, że takiej jego wersji nie będzie potrafił niczego odmówić, wiedział też, że Jim to wie i że z premedytacją używa swojego łagodnego, słodkiego wydania, by wymusić na nim posłuszeństwo manipulacją. _Wiedział, że Jim wiedział, że on wie, że to wie_ – i niczego to nie zmieniało, bo pomimo całej tej obustronnej wiedzy i czytania sobie nawzajem w myślach trafnymi dedukcjami, Sherlock robił dokładnie to, czego chciał jego chłopak, który dla niego zboczył z przestępczej ścieżki: oczekiwał na brata w zbyt eleganckich, niewygodnych ubraniach, powtarzał sobie w myślach ogólny plan na przebieg spotkania oraz pozwalał, by Jim kolejny raz poprawiał mu kołnierzyk koszuli oraz pojedyncze kosmyki loków, które za nic nie chciały się ułożyć.

Gdy zbliżyła się godzina zero, Jim pocałował detektywa w usta, by życzyć mu w ten sposób szczęścia; przedłużył pieszczotę na kolejne sekundy, które zmieniły się w minutę a potem dwie i prawdopodobnie rozciągnęłyby się w kolejne, gdyby nie fakt, że usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi wejściowych. Wówczas wypchnął Sherlocka do salonu, sam zaś zamknął się w sypialni, by tam przeczekać początek spotkania i opuścić ją we właściwym momencie, kiedy starszy Holmes będzie już odpowiednio przygotowany na wieści oraz nie będzie żywić w stosunku do kogokolwiek chęci mordu.

Mycroft zjawił się o umówionej porze punktualny co do sekundy, jak zwykle; chociaż kwietniowy wieczór był ciepły i pogodny, miał ze sobą nieodłączną parasolkę, którą ustawił przy drzwiach w jej stałym miejscu, otrzepawszy wcześniej z nieistniejących kropel deszczu. Uśmiechnął się zdawkowo i sztucznie, przybierając automatycznie minę neutralnego dyplomaty – zaś potem dostrzegł nieskazitelny porządek oraz garnitur Sherlocka, a jego brwi powędrowały ze zdziwienia pod samą linię włosów.

– Witaj, drogi bracie. Po twoim stroju mam podstawy przypuszczać, że to, o czym chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać, jest ważniejsze, niż sądziłem.

– Obawiam się, że twoje przypuszczenia, jakiekolwiek były i jakiekolwiek są teraz, są błędne – odparł i wskazał mu miejsce na fotelu; zanim Mycroft na nim usiadł, długo przyglądał się meblowi i wydawało się, że już ma zapytać, czy sprawił sobie nowy, kiedy zorientował się, że ten stał tu od zawsze, ale odczyszczony po praniu tapicerki zupełnie nie przypominał grata, jakim był jeszcze niedawno. Sherlock po raz pierwszy był świadkiem, jak jego brat siada gdziekolwiek w jego mieszkaniu bez wyrazu obrzydzenia na twarzy i było to na tyle niesamowite, że zapisał ten obraz w pałacu myśli w jednym z najtrwalszych pokoi z rozmaitymi osobliwościami.

–  Ubrałeś się w lepszy garnitur niż, kiedykolwiek u ciebie widziałem, masz nowe buty w modelu, którego nie cierpisz, a twój śmietnik po raz pierwszy wygląda jak mieszkanie – oznajmił mężczyzna przemądrzałym tonem, w jaki zawsze uderzał, gdy dedukował; Sherlock podejrzewał, że sam może używać podobnego i w takich chwilach czuł cień zrozumienia dla ludzi, których tak bardzo nim wkurzał. – Użyłeś perfum, które zupełnie do ciebie nie pasują, ale tym razem nie jest to nic, co ukradłeś mi z domu, masz nowy szampon z odżywką, którego konsystencja ci nie odpowiadała i podrażniła ci skórę na głowie, ale wziąłeś go z rozpędu, bo stał u ciebie pod prysznicem a nie miałeś czasu myć głowy drugi raz. Twoje książki ułożył dziś ktoś inny i z całą pewnością nie była to pani Hudson, bo jej systematykę znam na pamięć, a tu widzę metodę, której sam używam. Uważasz całe to sprzątanie i szykowanie za przesadę, a jeszcze godzinę temu miałeś na sobie swój najbardziej wytarty szlafrok i najchętniej włożyłbyś go z powrotem; cokolwiek zamierzasz mi obwieścić, wolałbyś zrobić to bez całej tej szopki, a najchętniej w ogóle byś tego nie robił. Ktoś jednak był w stanie na ciebie wpłynąć na tyle, byś się złamał, ktoś bliski i naprawdę ważny, bo inaczej z premedytacją sabotowałbyś starania tej osoby. Nuta perfum i strój sugerują, że nie chodzi o nic związanego z pracą, a całość wydaje się zbyt elegancka, aby chodziło o kwestie przyjacielskie. Chodzi więc o _romantyczne_ , co samo przez się jest szokujące, ale po historii z panną Janine jestem w stanie w to uwierzyć. Popełniłem chociaż jeden błąd?

– Nie – odparł Sherlock i usiadł naprzeciwko Mycrofta, nie mogąc powstrzymać westchnienia ulgi, gdy odciążył stopy zmęczone już z powodu ciasnych pantofli.

– Zamierzasz mi kogoś przedstawić oficjalnie i tutaj wszystkie moje typy w zastraszającym tempie się wyczerpały – kontynuował mężczyzna, nieprzerwanie rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu; jego wzrok zatrzymał się na wyczyszczonej i błyszczącej czaszce na kominku, na po raz pierwszy od dawna przejrzystej szybie okiennej i nowych zasłonach prosto z modnego sklepu oraz pojedynczych kwiatach, które tu wstawiono, a które nie zdążyły jeszcze uschnąć pod wątpliwej jakości opieką Sherlocka. – Jesteś dość swobodny pomimo że w twoim brudnym gniazdku zrobiono rewolucję, więc to ktoś, kogo znasz długo i nie widzę w tobie nerwowego oczekiwania, więc ja również znam tę osobę i nie będzie to nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Pierwsza logiczna myśl to właśnie Janine, jednak dla niej byś się tak nie stroił, a poza tym ona nie zasponsorowałaby ci tych ubrań, bo zawsze wolała wydawać pieniądze na siebie niż na kogokolwiek innego, a ponadto po kupieniu domku w Sussex za jej rewelacje w gazetach nie ma aż tyle wolnych środków. Z powodów finansowych z przykrością muszę również wykreślić Johna lub Johna i Mary, chociaż przez moment miałem straszną wizję, że zamierzacie wychowywać młodego Watsona we trójkę, bo dla niego byłbyś w stanie się tak postarać… mam jednak wątpliwości, czy którykolwiek z was by tu posprzątał, skoro całe lata żyliście tu szczęśliwie we wspólnym bajzlu, a Mary również nie jest pedantką. Nie jest to żadne przelotne zainteresowanie ani zabawa, to ktoś, kto od lat był dla ciebie ważny, ale za kim nie przepadałem, bo widzę, że spodziewałeś się ostrzejszej reakcji z mojej strony. Musi to być ktoś zamożny, z dobrym gustem, dominujący i inteligentny na tyle, by potrafił tobą manipulować. To chyba _oczywiste_ , o kogo chodzi.

– Nie wydajesz się tak zszokowany, jak myślałem, że będziesz – stwierdził detektyw w zastanowieniu, na co Mycroft uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i zupełnie sztucznie. – Podejrzewałem, że urządzisz awanturę albo dostaniesz zawału, jeśli mam być z tobą szczery.

– Jakkolwiek nie przepadam za panną Adler, ze wszystkich osób, które mogłeś sobie wybrać… –urwał, gdy Sherlock znieruchomiał, zamrugał z niedowierzaniem, a potem zaczął wpatrywać się w niego jak w szaleńca.

– Skąd pomysł, że chodzi o Irene Adler? – wydusił, zupełnie skołowany tym pomysłem, bo na litość…! Jak ktoś tak genialny jak Mycroft mógł dojść do wniosków tak całkowicie błędnych, skoro tak wiele rzeczy wydedukował prawidłowo?

– Spełnia wszystkie warunki – powiedział mężczyzna, trochę mniej pewnie niż przed chwilą. –Sherlock… To żart, prawda? Urządziłeś tu sobie teatrzyk, żeby mnie wkurzyć? Przecież tylko ona pasuje do opisu, więc przestań… patrzeć na mnie w ten sposób i robić cokolwiek właśnie robisz.

– Zamierzam kogoś ci przedstawić i to naprawdę nie… – jego słowa zostały przerwane, gdy z korytarza prowadzącego do jego sypialni dało się słyszeć głośne odchrząknięcie; obaj bracia momentalnie spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku, a na każdym z nich widok Jima zrobił inne wrażenie. Sherlock był poirytowany i zaskoczony jednocześnie, że mężczyzna nie poczekał na sygnał, że może się bezpiecznie zjawić, zaś Mycroft… detektyw zerknął na niego niepewnie. Mycroft chyba nie wierzył własnym oczom, a gdy przyjął do wiadomości, że ma przed sobą niby-to-martwego kryminalistę, jego zdezorientowanie nie zmieniło się w szok, lecz we wściekłość.

– Jim Moriarty – wycedził, z trudem hamując się od krzyku. – Cały czas przypuszczałem, że jednak żyjesz i że Sherlock może mieć z tobą kontakt, ale w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczałem, że objawisz się przy Baker Street tylko po to, żeby wspólnie z moim głupim bratem sobie ze mnie kpić! – wyrzucił z siebie, coraz bardziej podnosząc głos; wziął głęboki oddech na uspokojenie i wydawało się, że częściowo mu to pomogło, bo kolejne słowa wypowiedział odrobinę ciszej. – Co to ma znaczyć? Po co ta szopka? To jakaś kolejna gra, tym razem przeciwko mnie, tak?

– To żadna szopka, panie Holmes – odparł Jim i puścił do niego oko, a następnie swobodnym krokiem ruszył w głąb pomieszczenia i usiadł na kanapie obok Sherlocka, w bezpiecznej i zgodnej z normami towarzyskimi odległości. Detektyw szybko zorientował się, że z premedytacją użył tych samych perfum, które podarował mu wcześniej i po minie brata natychmiast stwierdził, że ten również to wyczuł.

– Więc wspaniały, dopracowany teatr, gratulacje, przez moment naprawdę wierzyłem, że Sherlock sobie kogoś znalazł – warknął Mycroft, a wściekłość była już tylko irytacją, w której pobrzmiewało ostrzeżenie i niedopowiedziane słowa _wasz żart zupełnie mnie nie bawi_. – Wystarczy jeden telefon, a zjawią się tutaj…

– Mycroft… – zaczął detektyw, który w tym momencie bawił się znacznie gorzej niż Jim, którego usta rozciągały się w szerokim uśmiechu, a oczy aż błyszczały z radości. Czegokolwiek się spodziewał, to nie że jego brat, gdy już doszedł z dedukcjami tak daleko, wyłoży się na ostatniej prostej, wymyśli sobie _Irene Adler_ i nie uwierzy w prawdę nawet gdy ktoś inny, idealnie zgadzający się z profilem bogatego, dominującego kochanka, stanął mu przed oczami. – Nie myliłeś się ani razu aż do momentu, gdy wypaliłeś z tą Irene. – Zaśmiał się z napięciem, a następnie wskazał na Jima, potem brata i zachichotał głupawo, zdradzając tym, jak bardzo był podenerwowany. – Mycroft, poznaj Jima. Jim, poznaj Mycrofta. Poznajcie się. Podajcie sobie ręce. Albo coś. To mój chłopak a to mój brat i… – urwał, kiedy zorientował się, że obaj mężczyźni patrzą na niego, pewnie słusznie, jak na bełkoczącego idiotę. – Co jeszcze się mówi w takich momentach? – wyrzucił z siebie desperacko, utkwiwszy w Jimie błagalne spojrzenie, bo przecież on to wszystko wymyślił, miał wizję na to spotkanie i powinien najlepiej wiedzieć, co dalej.

– Pyta się swojego starszego brata czy zamierza dostać zawału czy chwyta się za serce ze wzruszenia – odparł i zamachał ręką przed oczami oszołomionego Mycrofta, do którego prawda dotarła chyba dopiero w tym momencie, bo jego dłoń faktycznie zacisnęła się na garniturze w okolicach klatki piersiowej, a twarz zaczęła robić się blada. – Hej, _szwagierku_ , nie mów, że niby jestem aż tak złą partią. Sam stwierdziłeś, że to ktoś bogaty, inteligentny i elegancki, a zakładam, że w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczałeś, że Sherlockowi uda się znaleźć kogoś tak fantastycznego. Wiem, może mógłbym być wyższy, ale, cóż, nikt nie jest idealny – stwierdził i roześmiał się krótko, ale gdy dostrzegł, że jego żart zupełnie nie rozbawił Mycrofta ale wręcz sprawił, że mężczyzna poczuł się gorzej, nieco zmienił ton i kolejne słowa powiedział z lekkim przekąsem. – Kupiłem fantastycznego szampana, by świętować z tobą nowy początek, ale chyba przydałoby ci się coś mocniejszego. No już. Wdech, wydech. Nie udawaj, że aż tak cię dziwi, że chodziło o mnie, a nie o cudowną pannę Adler. Bądźmy dorośli, usiądź prosto i ustalmy, co dalej, zamiast histeryzować.

– Nie zamierzam niczego z tobą usta…

– Od trzech miesięcy sypiam z twoim ukochanym młodszym braciszkiem, chyba jednak będziesz musiał – przerwał mu spokojnie. – Sherlock ma na mnie fantastyczny wpływ i, _serio_ , jestem naprawdę grzeczny, jak na mnie. Specjalnie dla niego porzuciłem swoje najbardziej nielegalne biznesy, żyję skromnie z odsetek na kontach i drobnych zleceń i chcę być znów legalny.

– Trzeba było pomyśleć o tym, zanim cztery lata temu włamałeś się ukraść klejnoty korony, urządziłeś sobie z brytyjskiego wymiaru sprawiedliwości i służb specjalnych kabaret i zrobiłeś wszystko, by nigdy więcej nie być _legalny_ …!

– Racja, z perspektywy czasu przyznaję, że to nie był najlepszy pomysł, ale tobie też mógłbym wytknąć parę drobiazgów z poprzedniej fazy naszej znajomości – odparł, wzruszając ramionami, a następnie, nic sobie robiąc z oburzenia Mycrofta, wyciągnął do niego rękę i poklepał go po ramieniu. – Weź parę głębokich oddechów i przejdźmy do rzeczy. Oto lista moich – zawiesił wymownie głos i wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki plik kartek – pomysłów na to, jaką wersję przyjmiemy, żebym mógł oficjalnie chodzić z Sherlockiem na bankiety i poznać jego znajomych. Dostosuję się do tego, co spodoba ci się najbardziej, bo naprawdę zamierzam być tutaj ugodowy i…

– Najbardziej spodobałoby mi się, żebym zamknął oczy, otworzył je i okazało się, że tylko mi się przyśniłeś – przerwał mu Mycroft, ale Jim wydał się tym zupełnie niezrażony, bo ponownie się uśmiechnął i rozluźnił jeszcze bardziej.

– Jesteś już w stanie żartować, więc chyba poczułeś się lepiej – oznajmił z uśmiechem. –Zaczynajmy, pierwsza opcja, to…

– Jeśli powiesz jeszcze słowo przed wyjaśnieniem mi, co się dzieje, zaręczam ci, wyjdę stąd, wrócę do mieszkania, nafaszeruję się lekami nasennymi i obudzę rano z myślą, że to tylko mi się przyśniło. A gdy zrozumiem, że jednak nie przyśniło, poruszę niebo i ziemię, żeby cię znaleźć i zamknąć na wieki!

– Chcesz słuchać romantycznych historii? – spytał Sherlock z rezygnacją, na co Mycroft spojrzał na niego wzrokiem, który mógłby zabić, zaś Jim zachichotał pod nosem. – Jim wrócił, uratował mnie z samolotu i wygnania które miało zaskutkować moim smutnym końcem, spotkaliśmy się, obaj szczęśliwie żywi, potem spotkaliśmy jeszcze parę razy i tak jakoś wyszło że spotykamy po dziś dzień – oznajmił, nie zamierzając reagować na dwuznaczny uśmieszek mężczyzny, który najwyraźniej miał niesamowitą ochotę nazwać to znacznie dosadniej. Sherlock fuknął pod nosem i rzucił w jego stronę poirytowane spojrzenie. – A potem uparł się, żeby ci powiedzieć prawdę, ale z każdą chwilą jestem bardziej przekonany, że należało ukrywać się przez resztę życia i oszczędzić nam obu całej tej żenującej dyskusji.

– Uważasz, że bym się nie zorientował?! – rzucił z oburzeniem Mycroft.

– Nie zorientowałeś się dobre trzy miesiące, ja jestem geniuszem i Sherlock też, więc wygrywamy z tobą dwa do jednego i pewnie jeszcze długo bylibyśmy w stanie się ukrywać – słusznie zauważył Jim. – Ale postanowiłem być szczery, doceń to, zamiast histeryzować. Przejdźmy do rzeczy, bo skoro już ustaliliśmy oczywistości, to szkoda tracić czas. Mój pierwszy pomysł, to że nie jestem Moriartym, a służby specjalne wybrały mnie do odegrania roli Richarda Brooka, aby…

– Nie chcę słuchać pomysłów, chcę wiedzieć, jak jest naprawdę – uciął z uporem Mycroft, a Jim po raz pierwszy na moment stracił swój świetny nastrój i ze zniecierpliwieniem obrócił oczami do nieba.

– Co mam ci powiedzieć? Byłem złym przestępcą, ale się polepszyłem, rozdziewiczyłem ci brata i gdybym był kobietą, proponowałbym ci teraz, że w ramach ugody pierwszego syna nazwiemy Mycroft – oznajmił, zirytowany i… Sherlock przyjrzał mu się bardziej wnikliwie i gdy tylko skupił się na nim, dostrzegł, że mężczyzna robi się nerwowy i podminowany, ale wcale nie dlatego, że sytuacja go przerasta, ale po prostu dlatego, że rozmowa przebiega inaczej niż to sobie zaplanował. – Możemy zająć się konkretami? Sądziłem, że z waszej dwójki z tobą będzie się dało o tym dyskutować. Ty wcale nie chcesz prawdy, ty teraz chcesz taką wersję prawdy, jaką uważasz za słuszną i…

– I kto to mówi – wymamrotał zażenowany do granic możliwości Sherlock. – Żałuję, że nie wysłaliśmy smsów, tak jak proponowałem, oszczędzilibyśmy sobie tych dramatów. _Drogi bracie, umawiam się z Jimem Moriartym. Miłego wieczoru, SH._

 _–_ A ja żałuję, że nie dostałem zawału pięć minut temu – odparował Mycroft i wykonał ruch, jakby chciał sięgnąć do kieszeni po papierosy, ale że zaliczał teraz fazę kolejnego średnio skutecznego rzucania, jego dłoń napotkała na pustkę. Sherlock spojrzał na niego z odrobiną współczucia, ale nie sięgnął po własną paczkę ukrytą pod stołem, bo wiedział, że Jim dostanie szału, gdy znów zadymi salon i popadnie w swój stan pod tytułem _palimy tylko na balkonie i nie obchodzi mnie, że w swoim mieszkaniu nie masz balkonu_. Przy ich licznych podobieństwach, kwestie porządkowe i dotyczące stylu życia oraz używek różniły ich jak dzień i noc; Jim twierdził, że to dobrze, oznajmiając, że _przeciwieństwa się przyciągają_ za każdym razem, gdy różnica zdań mogła ich doprowadzić do kłótni. Mówił też, że _ciągnie swój do swego_ , kiedy okazywało się, że jednak są w innych sprawach niesłychanie podobni, a Sherlock był momentami tak skołowany wszystkimi sprzecznymi, związkowymi mądrościami, których usłyszał od niego przez trzy miesiące więcej niż od choćby Johna przez kilka lat, że dawno już przestał próbować się z nim spierać.

 _–_ Gdy posłuchasz innych jego pomysłów, możesz jeszcze dostać – oznajmił, na co Jim prychnął pod nosem, a Mycroft w zbolały sposób zacisnął palce na kartkach z pomysłami. – Przejrzyj je i wybierz coś, naprawdę, dostosuję się do każdego wariantu, jaki wybierzecie.

 _–_ W tej chwili jedynym pomysłem, jaki mam ochotę zrealizować, jest ten z powrotem do domu i próbami wmówienia sobie, że to tylko sen.

 _–_ A ja mam ochotę powiedzieć ci, żebyś faktycznie poszedł, skoro…

 _–_ Sam mnie zaprosiłeś i zmusiłeś, żebym słuchał historii o tym psychopacie, którego niby zaprosiłeś do łóżka!

 _–_ Sam chciałeś tego słuchać, ja w ogóle nie chciałem o tym mówić!

 _–_ Ale jestem tutaj i muszę znosić jego absurdalną obecność!

 _–_ Moje drzwi zawsze są dla ciebie otwarte, gdy jesteś po tej ich stronie, więc niczego nie musisz znosić!

 _–_ Zamknąć się, jeden z drugim, bo jak na was patrzę zastanawiam się, czy którykolwiek ma więcej niż pięć lat – warknął Jim tonem tak ostrym i władczym, obaj bracia momentalnie zamilkli i skupili na nim uwagę. – Konkrety. _Panie Holmes_ , w pracy jest pan konkretny i logiczny, a sytuacja wymaga teraz bardzo dużo logiki i skupienia, bo nie zamierzam całą noc słuchać bezsensownych przepychanek pary dzieciaków, którzy przy każdej okazji będą skakać sobie do gardeł. Posprzątałem ten burdel, kupiłem szampana i nowe garnitury, wszystko obmyśliłem i zaplanowałem kulturalną rozmowę trzech dżentelmenów co do słowa, a wy to psujecie i nie trzymacie się scenariusza. – Wziął głęboki oddech i wymusił uśmiech biznesmena; jego wściekłe rysy złagodniały, wyprostował się i jakimś magicznym i sobie tylko znanym sposobem sprawił, że wyglądał jednocześnie na młodego, aktywnego człowieka sukcesu jak poważnego, statecznego dyplomatę. Sherlock spróbował pokontemplować nad tym jego wyrazem twarzy i zastanowić się, czy również byłby w stanie zrobić coś podobnego, ale gdy dostrzegł, że robi to bezwiednie i bezskutecznie, zapewne przybierając wybitnie głupi wyraz twarzy, pospiesznie się uspokoił i ponownie skupił na Jimie, który spoglądał to na niego to na Mycrofta z potępieniem w oczach. – Zacznijmy od początku. Wyjdziesz stąd, ja będę siedzieć obok Sherlocka, tak jak uważałem za słuszne, ale on się nie zgodził i wyszło jak wyszło. Zapukasz, zostawisz parasolkę przy wejściu, na mój widok będziesz zaskoczony, ale od razu domyślisz się o co chodzi. Powiesz, że spodziewałeś się tego, podziękujesz mi, że uratowałem Sherlocka z jego samolotu donikąd, bo w sumie wciąż nie usłyszałem takich podziękowań; będzie odrobinę sztywno, więc zaproponujesz, żebyśmy mówili sobie na ty, bo jakoś nigdy nie udało nam się zrobić tego oficjalnie, a ty nie przepadasz za nieprecyzyjnymi relacjami. Wymienimy jakieś drobne żarty, że mam dobry wpływ na Sherlocka, skoro jest tu tak czysto, a ty wyciągniesz zza pleców wino, bo spodziewałeś się mnie tu spotkać i postanowiłeś to uczcić, a potem oznajmisz, że masz kilka pomysłów, jak rozwiązać tę sprawę i… – urwał, orientując się, że obaj bracie wpatrują się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

 _–_ Ty _naprawdę_ wszystko zaplanowałeś – wymamrotał Sherlock.

 _– Oczywiście_ , przecież ja tu jestem od planowania – odparł z rozdrażnieniem. – Mam idealne, neutralne i beznadziejne scenariusze na wszystkie spotkania z naszymi znajomymi. W tym momencie, to znaczy w momencie, gdzie wyjęlibyśmy z Mycroftem kartki z pomysłami, ty byś zaproponował, że zostawisz nas samych, bo załatwimy to sprawniej, ale nie pozwolilibyśmy ci wyjść, bo to nie przystoi, żeby omawiać takie kwestie bez twojego udziału. Mam nawet opracowaną opcję, gdzie organizujesz sobie zawczasu jakąś sprawę, która nagle i niespodziewanie mogłaby cię wyrwać z mieszkania i, błagam, nie rób ze mnie głupka i nie wmawiaj mi, że o tym nie myślałeś.

 _–_ Ze wszystkich scenariuszy, jakie przewidziałeś, nie przyszło ci do głowy, że uznam to… coś… cokolwiek co mi powiedzieliście, za jakiś kompletny absurd i nie będę chciał współpracować? – spytał Mycroft, gdy wyrwał się z szoku na tyle, by w ogóle być w stanie się odezwać po tyradzie Jima.

 _–_ Sądziłem, że wówczas pojawią się tu służby specjalne, dlatego moi ludzie czekają z odsieczą w mieszkaniu na piętrze – odparł, wzruszając ramionami i nic nie robiąc sobie z faktu, że Mycroft znów zrobił się blady. – Więc jak będzie? Wychodzisz i odgrywamy to na nowo, czy darujemy sobie zbędnych spacerów i po prostu udamy, że nasze spotkanie przebiegło tak, jak planowałem?

 _–_ Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy jednak nie jesteś aktorem zatrudnionym przez mojego brata do robienia ludzi w konia – wydusił Mycroft.

 _–_ Daj spokój, jakbym był aktorem, ceniłbym się znacznie powyżej możliwości finansowych detektywa-konsultanta z zerowym  zmysłem ekonomicznym – odparł Jim, ale coś w jego tonie sprawiało, że wydawał się odebrać ostatnie stwierdzenie jako komplement, a nie przytyk. – _Naprawdę_ możemy udawać, że moja wersja faktycznie się wydarzyła i po prostu przejść do rzeczy, bo najprostsze rozwiązanie.

 _–_ A ja mogę _naprawdę_ wyjść do swojej sypialni i zostawić was samych, żebyście…

 _–_ Nie! – krzyknęli jednocześnie obaj mężczyźni, na co Sherlock skulił się w sobie i nieszczęśliwie wydął usta, żałując, że zgodził się na to wszystko i nie protestował tak, jak pewnie powinien. Mycroft miał rację: Jim był inteligentny i manipulujący i tylko dlatego potrafił go prośbami, słodkimi słówkami i połowicznymi szantażami przymusić do tego spotkania. Zamierzał wypomnieć mu to wszystko, gdy zostaną sami, oczywiście, że zamierzał i zrobi to… zerknął na Jima, który na ułamek sekundy rozszerzył oczy, przybierając minę proszącego kociaka, którym absolutnie nie był i na co nawet go już nie nabierał, ale mimo to zadziałała i był już pewny, że _nie_ , jednak _nic nie zrobi_. Dociągnie spotkanie do końca i spotka się z całą resztą ludzi i będzie to straszne i krępujące, a najgorszy był w tym fakt, że wciąż nie zrozumiał, po co to wszystko i nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek zrozumie.

 _–_ Nie – powtórzył Mycroft, przerywając ciąg jego myśli. – Świetnie. Fantastycznie. Mój brat sypia z kryminalistą…

 _– Byłym_ kryminalistą…

 _–_ …którego zbiry siedzą kilka metrów od nas i czekają na sygnał, w razie gdybym zrobił coś nie tak. Z kryminalistą- _scenarzystą_ , który ułożył nam dialog i wkurza się, że się go nie trzymamy i każe nam powtarzać nieudane scenki. Mam wrażenie, że umarłem i trafiłem do piekła.

 _–_ Zaręczam ci, drogi bracie, czuję się tak od początku tego spotkania – wtrącił Sherlock, na co Jim obrócił oczami i skinął ze zniecierpliwieniem na kartki ze swoimi pomysłami.

 _–_ Więc złapaliście braterską nić porozumienia, _hura!_ , możemy przejść do rzeczy?

 _–_ Zaczynam doceniać Janine – jęknął Mycroft.

 _–_ Przekażę jej, że wolałeś ją ode mnie, gdy wpadnie do mnie na małą, rodzinną kolację –powiedział Jim z krzywym uśmiechem, na co starszy Holmes zrobił się zielonkawy, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem. – Wiesz, powinieneś w tym momencie zapytać, dlaczego coś takiego powiedziałem.

 _– Nie chcę wiedzieć_ – wycedził Mycroft, na co Sherlock westchnął pod nosem, a Jim obrócił oczami.

– Byłoby łatwiej, gdybym wysłał ci właściwy scenariusz, zanim tu przyszedłeś? – spytał Jim z ironią tak jaskrawą, że rozpoznałoby ją nawet dziecko, lecz gdy Sherlock usłyszał ten pomysł, jego oczy zalśniły i spojrzał na niego błagalnie.

– Zróbmy tak z resztą ludzi, jestem pewny, że pójdzie szybciej, gdy będą wiedzieli, czego od nich oczekujesz.

– _Szwagierku_ , jeśli to piekło, to jesteśmy w nim całą trójką – odparł Jim, tylko przelotnie zerkając na Sherlocka a potem wbijając ponownie wzrok w Mycrofta. – To jak będzie? Nie podobają ci się moje idealne plany, zaproponuj coś własnego. Jestem otwarty na propozycje – oznajmił i wydawał się być niemal szczery, chociaż mógł być to po prostu objaw całkiem niezłych zdolności aktorskich; przeciwko Mycroftowi używał innych cech, niż gdy przekonywał do czegoś Sherlocka, nie był już ani słodki ani czuły, wpatrywał się w mężczyznę chłodno, a jego ton był tak rzeczowy i suchy, że brzmiał nieprzyjemnie. Detektyw nie lubił, gdy zachowywał się w ten sposób, jednak w miarę, jak mijały sekundy, dostrzegał, że jego bratu tę wersję było łatwiej zaakceptować niż… niż jakąkolwiek opcję, jaką mógł dostać ze strony Moriarty’ego. Cóż, oczywistym było, że nie da się przekonać dzięki łóżkowym talentom Jima i… wzdrygnął się, gdyż sama myśl, że mógłby próbować, tutaj albo w jakiejkolwiek innej wersji rzeczywistości, była przerażająca i odrzucająca jednocześnie.

Mycroft dłuższy czas milczał i gdy przyjrzało mu się bardziej dokładnie, dało się dostrzec, jak walczy z samym sobą, z pragnieniami, by stąd uciec, znów zacząć się awanturować, jeszcze raz wymuszać na nich zwierzenia a potem mówić, że jednak nie chce nic wiedzieć; kilkakrotnie wziął głęboki oddech, a wreszcie skapitulował, wbił wzrok w ścianę ponad parą konsultantów-geniuszy i suchym, beznamiętnym tonem wyrzucił z siebie parę zdań, które najprawdopodobniej układał przez cały ten czas co do słowa.

– Sherlock wychodzi do sypialni poczytać maile od klientów a ty wychodzisz zrobić mi drinka. Dajcie mi kwadrans na dojście do siebie i przeczytanie w ciszy i spokoju waszych pomysłów. Jak jakiś mi się spodoba, są szanse, że będę w stanie kontynuować tę dyskusję bez chęci rzucenia się przez okno dla sprawdzenia, czy wówczas się obudzę.

Jak się okazało, separacja i chwila na wyciszenie emocji dobrze zrobiła całej trójce. Rozeszli się po różnych pomieszczeniach, w mieszkaniu zapanowała błoga cisza, a każdy z nich zajął się sobą i miał sposobność, by przeprocesować w swoim genialnym mózgu dotychczasową dyskusję oraz zastanowić się, co dalej. Sherlock tkwił w sypialni, zerkając co chwilę na zegar, czekając, aż któryś z mężczyzn go zawoła, czytał posłusznie wiadomości mailowe i na niektóre odpisywał; cieszył się, że mężczyźni dali mu spokój, jednak po godzinie ciekawość zaczęła zwyciężać, bo jakoś wątpił, czy Jim szykował drinki aż tak długo. Zamknął laptop, podniósł się z łóżka i ostrożnie ruszył do drzwi, a gdy zerknął na salon, z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że obaj mężczyźni rozmawiają zupełnie normalnie i wydają się ustalać szczegóły jak para biznesmenów. Obaj trzymali się sztywno i spokojnie i wyglądali tak profesjonalnie, że Sherlock w wygniecionym od leżenia w łóżku garniturze poczuł się przy nich jak ubogi krewny… ale w sumie czymś takim był, jeśli miałby się porównać do tej dwójki.

Nadal się nie lubili i podejrzewał, że tak już pozostanie, ale gdy nie było go w pobliżu, zachowywali się normalnie: Mycroft nie histeryzował, a Jim nie odstawiał dziwacznych pomysłów z powtarzaniem scenek, aby rzeczywistość oddała jego plany. Sherlock go uwielbiał, naprawdę, ale kiedy mężczyzna przedstawiał mu świat jako wypunktowaną listę zadań i pomysłów do realizacji, uważał go za świra większego niż sam był i zupełnie nie rozumiał. Gdy jednak wpatrywał się w obu mężczyzn, metodycznie podchodzących do problemu, docenił zarówno tę cechę Jima, jak chłodną, nudną racjonalność brata; obaj w krytycznych sytuacjach potrafili jak widać odstawić emocje na bok i jakoś się porozumieć, chociaż początkowo szło im to tak opornie. Podejrzewał, że jego obecność może być negatywnym katalizatorem, jednakże po paru chwilach wahania wrócił do salonu i usiadł na kanapie, tym razem bliżej Jima niż poprzednio. Nie było już w końcu sensu, by bawił się w jakiekolwiek pozory.

– Rozwinęliśmy pomysł ze mną udającym Brooka aby rozbić od środka przestępczą sieć –oznajmił Jim, kiedy tylko Sherlock znalazł się przy nim. – Mam na nazwisko Hawkins, Mycroft załatwi mi papiery i za parę drobiazgów, jakie mu przekazałem odnośnie moich dawnych kontrahentów, zorganizuje wszystko w służbach specjalnych. Taka będzie oficjalna wersja dla twoich znajomych i reszty świata, a MI6 dostanie bliższą prawdziwej, gdzie Jim Moriarty, który jakiś czas temu porzucił sieć, nakłoniony przez Mycrofta Holmesa dzięki jego niebywałym zdolnościom dyplomatycznym, zgadza się po długich negocjacjach współpracować z królową. Wilk syty, owca cała. Jesteś z nas dumny?

– Podziwiam twoją wiarę w moje możliwości. Ani razu nie obiecałem, że uda mi się wszystko załatwić dokładnie tak, jak ustaliliśmy – oznajmił Mycroft spokojnie i upił łyk wina; pozornie nie składał żadnych obietnic, ale w przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka należał do ludzi, którzy gdy zadeklarowali, że spróbują coś zrobić, to nawet jeśli graniczy to z niemożliwością, zostanie zrobione. – To najbardziej optymistyczny wariant i nie można zakładać, że…

– Kto jak nie brytyjski rząd może to załatwić? – przerwał mu Jim, zerknął na Sherlocka a potem Mycrofta i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Będzie ciężko, ale masz wszelkie powody, by naprawdę się postarać. Jak się ze wszystkim uporasz i będę mógł wpadać do ciebie na rodzinne pogawędki, zaczną się pojawiać dobre strony moje związku z Sherlockiem i przyjaźni z tobą.

– Nie widzę żadnych dobrych stron tej sytuacji – oznajmił sucho, jakby celowo próbował popsuć neutralną atmosferę, ale Jima w ogóle to nie zraziło, bo zachichotał, a następnie pochylił się ku niemu.

– To co powiesz na to: jak znajdziemy jeszcze jednego geniusza, będziemy mieć czwórkę do brydża – oznajmił i roześmiał się głośno, gdy na twarzy Mycrofta na moment pojawiło się zainteresowanie. – A dopóki nie znajdziemy, możesz przyprowadzać swojego dzielnego policjanta, albo ja przyprowadzę głupiutką siostrę, tyle że wówczas zaklepuję sobie, że będę z tobą w parze. Wiesz, w ramach zacieśniania szwagierskich relacji.

– Mary twierdziła kiedyś, że doskonale gra w karty – rzucił Sherlock i momentalnie pożałował tych słów, bo oczy Jima zalśniły w niepokojący sposób.

– Więc mamy najlepszy powód z możliwych, żeby ją i Johna poinformować jeszcze w tym tygodniu – oznajmił, a następnie uniósł kieliszek i stuknął nim w ten, który Mycroft trzymał w dłoni. – Za spotkanie i nowe przyjaźnie, _szwagierku_.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny prawdopodobnie powinien być John, ale jeszcze zobaczę, który z pomysłów wykrystalizuje się najsilniej ;)


	3. Pani Hudson i Mary

***

 

Pozytywne emocje związane z poinformowaniem Mycrofta sprawiły, że Jim na parę dni dał Sherlockowi spokój i nie naciskał nadmiernie na wyznaczenie terminu spotkania z Johnem. Wyglądało na to, że uznał, iż skoro detektyw mu uległ i pomyślnie przeprowadzili pierwszą rozmowę, to o resztę nie musi się martwić i nie musi też prośbą i groźbą nakłaniać go do czegokolwiek i zmuszać do ustalenia daty. Był momentami słodki aż do bólu, rozpieszczał Sherlocka w łóżku na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, a nawet zaczął wykazywać się większą tolerancją jeśli chodzi o jego głośne eksperymenty, spóźnienia i liczne dziwactwa, jakie mężczyzna wypracował mieszkając samotnie. Przynosił na ich spotkania jego ulubione słodycze, zakupił mu trochę nowego sprzętu do chemicznych doświadczeń a raz nawet dostarczył drobne prezenty z kostnicy, na których Sherlock mógł poeksperymentować. Z całą pewnością tak właśnie zachowywał się chłopak idealny i detektyw na sam jego widok, gdy otwierał mu drzwi albo o poranku uchylał powieki aż wzdychał w myślach z radości, że trafił na kogoś tak doskonałego, na tę najlepszą drugą połówkę ze wszystkich potencjalnych połówek jakie stąpały po ziemi.

Momentami miał wyrzuty sumienia, że aż tak bezwstydnie korzysta z jego odwdzięczania się – ale potem przypominał sobie, jak żenująca była rozmowa z Mycroftem i że kolejne też takie będą i usprawiedliwiał się, że coś mu się od życia należy, skoro zgodził się na takie poświęcenie. Wówczas przyciągał do siebie Jima, całował go mocniej lub przyciskał do pościeli, a potem długo badał dłońmi jego ciało – czemu mężczyzna na samym początku ich związku się sprzeciwiał, twierdząc, że gdy te jego manipulacje rozciągały się w czasie, zaczynały momentami przypominać raczej eksperymenty niż seks. Teraz zaś nie protestował, uśmiechał się i mruczał z zadowolenia, a gdy Sherlock pobawił się nim wystarczająco długo, niejako zamieniali się rolami i to on ulegle poddawał się pieszczotom Jima, wycelowanym tak, że za każdym razem czuł, że nie da się, by było jeszcze przyjemniej. _Dało_ – i chociaż wydawało mu się to niepojęte, te same rodzaje czułości nie nudziły mu się i każdorazowo sprawiały tyle samo a nawet więcej radości.

Sobotniego ranka, otępiały i rozleniwiony, całkowicie serio zapytał Jima, po co zwykli ludzie, którzy byli zbyt ograniczeni by zapewnić sobie rozrywkę umysłem, w ogóle wychodzili z łóżka gdy już sobie kogoś znaleźli – a mężczyzna śmiał się z niego tak długo, że Sherlock z lekkim fochem opuścił sypialnię i na dobrą godzinę zamknął się w łazience, z uporem nie sprzątając pod prysznicem tak dokładnie, jak Jim zwykł sobie tego życzyć. Nie uważał tego za jakiś szczególny objaw złośliwości, a poza tym jakiś czas temu odkrył bramy wielobarwnego ogrodu o nazwie _seks na zgodę_ i postanowił, że tego dnia ma ochotę do niego zerknąć i uszczknąć parę kwiatów. Może cały bukiet. Albo kontener. Właściwie to gdy patrzył na ochlapane mydłem brodzik i kabinę oraz kałużę wody pod nimi czuł, że gdy Jim zdecyduje się skorzystać z łazienki, to w ogrodzie przepraszania się spędzą długie, niebywale przyjemne przedpołudnie, bo była w końcu sobota, nie mieli żadnych planów i mogli sobie na to pozwolić; zaczerwienił się na samą myśl o tym, że ma nieprzejednaną ochotę być dziś tym dopieszczającym a nie dopieszczanym, zaś irytacja na Jima którą czuł gdy ten zaczął się z niego śmiać została całkowicie zapomniana i nie wiedział już nawet, dlaczego wcześniej trzasnął drzwiami do łazienki.

Pogrążony w myślach o sposobach na jakie będzie przepraszał Jima gdy ten wścieknie się o bałagan ruszył do salonu, gdzie rozwalił się na kanapie z telefonem w ręku. Usłyszał, jak mężczyzna opuszcza sypialnię i kieruje się do łazienki, jednak, ku jego zaskoczeniu – nie wypadł od razu na zewnątrz z awanturą, którą Sherlock mógłby załagodzić słodkościami. Przez parę minut wpatrywał się w telefon, odpędzając myśli o tym, by w celu inspiracji sięgnąć po laptop i uruchomić sobie w nim filmiki instruktażowe. Jim od dawna i na wszelkie sposoby powtarzał mu, żeby nie uczył się seksu z filmów porno, jednak Sherlock jakoś nie do końca wierzył, że mężczyzna jest szczery i podejrzewał że to jakiś kolejny rodzaj żartu związkowego stosowanego wobec niedawnych prawiczków. Jakiś miesiąc temu wprost spytał o to nieświadomego niczego Johna i niemal przyczynił się do jego śmierci, gdy mężczyzna zakrztusił się herbatą; wciąż prychając gorącym napojem, próbował naciągnąć go na zwierzenia po co niby mu takie informacje, a potem powtórzył niemal co do słowa stwierdzenia Jima, że niby pornografia to faktycznie kiepskie źródło. Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć, gdy Sherlock zapytał o lepsze.

Zapytany wówczas o to samo Internet był znacznie bardziej wylewny, jednak nie można było powiedzieć, że użyteczny. Wyszukiwarka na hasło _jak nauczyć się uprawiać seks_ podsunęła mu porady dotyczące seksu dla osób ciężarnych, znudzonych, zabieganych, otyłych, starających się o dziecko i eksperymentujących; pierwszego seksu, seksu po menopauzie, przy problemach z erekcją, z ze zbyt małym i za dużym penisem, z rodzicami lub dziećmi za ścianą i przy całej liście innych problemów, z których żaden nie oddawał jego problemu, czyli jak w ogóle zabrać się za to, by ucieszyć kogoś kto jest jakiś tysiąc razy bardziej doświadczony. Dostał całą listę pozycji, jakie nie sądził, że są możliwe oraz kolejną porcję porno i napisanych żałosnym stylem artykułów na portalach określanych jako _przeznaczone dla prawdziwych facetów_ ; po tych podbojach jego skrzynka mailowa zaczęła automatycznie wypełniać się spamem dotyczącym gadżetów erotycznych i magicznych środków na powiększenie penisa, które Jim dostrzegł niedługo później i powtórzył kolejny raz, żeby nie uczył się seksu z Internetu, skoro ma tyle skuteczniejszych opcji. Na pytanie, jakie niby są to opcje, mężczyzna nie odpowiedział mu ani słowem i długo wpatrywał się w niego z pozbawionym zdaniem Sherlocka sensu wyrzutem.

Niedawne wspomnienia odgoniły pomysł, aby szukać inspiracji oglądając filmy z osobami, które seks uprawiały zawodowo i musiały się na nim znać, skoro było to tak _niewłaściwe_ i, jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, nie czuł się wcale bardziej dedukowany gdy je oglądał. Obracał telefon w palcach, słuchając szumu prysznica i nagle przyszła mu do głowy myśl, by może ruszyć do kuchni i nastawić wodę na herbatę; podniósł i się, ale potem opadł na kanapę ponownie, uznając, że przecież pani Hudson bliżej dwunastej i tak ją przyniesie. Potem jednak wstał ponownie – do południa było jeszcze dużo czasu, a jeśli Jim miał być zły, pewnie udobrucha go podając mu ciepły napój przyrządzony samodzielnie. Był już na nogach, kiedy, zupełnie niespodziewanie, usłyszał kroki na schodach i przytłumiony odgłos rozmowy. Zerknął przelotnie na drzwi, które starał się zamykać, kiedy Jim do niego wpadał, robiąc to zupełnie bezwiednie… i wtedy uderzyło go, że poprzedniego dnia nie zamknęli, bo mężczyzna zrobił mu niespodziankę i wpadł tu wieczorem zanim Sherlock wrócił ze sprawy, na którą wyciągnął go Lestrade. Zjedli późną, ubogą kolację, powygłupiali się oglądając teleturnieje i potem najwyraźniej teleportowali się do sypialni, a drzwi pozostały otwarte i gdy teraz ktoś po drugiej stronie nacisnął na klamkę zaczęły się uchylać.

Sherlock nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego nie rzucił się od razu w stronę łazienki czy sypialni, bo wówczas może mógłby ukryć obecność Jima. Usłyszał chichot Mary, której kompletnie się nie spodziewał i jakiś idiotyczny impuls kazał mu się ukryć. Tyle że nie miał gdzie się schować, a nerwy sprawiły, że zaczął gorączkowo się rozglądać za kryjówką i jedyną, jaką dostrzegł, była nieszczęsna, mała kanapa. Doskoczył do mebla i zwalił się na podłogę z głośnym hukiem w tym samym momencie, kiedy do mieszkania weszła Mary z panią Hudson, zaśmiewając się z czegoś w głos.

– Co to było? – spytała młodsza kobieta podejrzliwie, a przyciśnięty to drewnianej podłogi Sherlock niemal zobaczył, jak jego sąsiadka macha w roztargnieniu ręką.

– To przecież Sherlock, u niego zawsze słychać dziwne odgłosy – urwała i prawdopodobnie zaczęła się rozglądać i nasłuchiwać, szybko orientując się, że ktoś jest w łazience. – Już wieki temu przestałam się przejmować – dokończyła beztrosko.

– Zdaje się, że się kąpie, więc może wpadnę do niego innym razem?

– Kochana, udało ci się wyrwać z domu na parę godzin, co przy maleńkim dziecku graniczy z cudem i nie wiadomo kiedy znów ci się to uda, więc korzystaj z okazji. Poszukam jakichś filiżanek i poczekamy na niego przy herbacie.

– Przynosi mu pani… – Mary urwała, a Sherlock podejrzewał, że musiała usłyszeć jakiś szmer, gdy po omacku próbował wystukać do Jima wiadomość ostrzegającą go o intruzach – …cały dzbanek?

– Och, Mary…! – roześmiała się pani Hudson – Już od jakiegoś czasu przynoszę cały dzbanek, a poza tym kupiłam… – Jej ton zmienił się w wesołe trajkotanie do odfiltrowania, a Sherlock wyłączył się całkowicie, podczas gdy kobieta opowiadała o herbacie, jaką udało jej się zdobyć… gdzieś. Udało mu się wreszcie wysłać wiadomość i modlił się w duchu, by Jim miał ze sobą nieodłączny telefon. Kiedy usłyszał dźwięk smsa ze strony sypialni, niemal zawył w duchu z rozpaczy, że w ostatnim czasie mężczyzna zaczął ufać u na tyle, by zostawiać niezabezpieczoną komórkę w jego zasięgu. O ile jeszcze chwilę temu sądził, że uda mu się go ostrzec, teraz nie było takich szans, a on mógł jedynie podnieść się i udawać… właściwie nie wiedział, co miałby udawać, skoro kobiety słyszały, że ktoś jest w łazience. Może Jimowi uda się przemknąć do sypialni albo niechciani goście znudzą się czekaniem albo pójdą do kuchni albo… kogo chciał oszukiwać, krył się za własną kanapą, w miejscu, które naprawdę łatwo było dostrzec, a pod prysznicem miał słynnego kryminalistę. W przypływie wisielczego humoru pocieszył się tylko, że Mary raczej nie nosiła ze sobą broni palnej i nie postanowi strzelić, gdy tylko go zobaczy, ale marne to było pocieszenie, bo oznaczało, że kobieta go zobaczy i… _zobaczy go_ , a _to nie tak miało być_ , bo po prostu nie mieli przygotowanej opcji, gdzie pani Watson zjawia się u nich z jego gospodynią w sobotni poranek.

Sądził, że pozbył już się pragnienia o wysłaniu do wszystkich znajomych smsów obwieszczających nowinę o jego nowym chłopaku, ale teraz rozbuchało się ono z nową mocą: wówczas byłoby już po wszystkim, nie tkwiłby przyciśnięty do podłogi z Jimem w łazience, a obie kobiety nie urządzałyby sobie ploteczek w jego salonie, nieświadome jeszcze nieuniknionej burzy z piorunami.

– Zmienił zwyczaje herbaciane? – usłyszał głos Mary, który zakończył trajkotanie pani Hudson o klimatycznych herbaciarniach i postanowi skupić się na rozmowie, by być na bieżąco i poczekać na okazję. Na coś. Na litość, był przecież geniuszem i może coś uda mu się wymyślić…!

– Zmienił status, stąd cały dzbanek a nie tylko filiżanka – odparła konspiracyjnym szeptem. – To tajemnica, tak mi się wydaje, skoro nic nie mówi, ale jestem niemal całkowicie pewna, że… – zawiesiła głos i krótko zachichotała.

– Że…? – nacisnęła Mary.

– Że Sherlock ma chłopaka! – oznajmiła, a Sherlock poczuł, jak cały świat zaczyna wirować i rozpadać się na kawałki. Na miłość boską, nikt się nie dopatrzył, sądził że jest taki przebiegły, nawet Mycroft nic nie podejrzewał, a tymczasem jego sąsiadka odkryła prawdę…! Nastąpiło milczenie, toteż podejrzewał, że Mary wpatruje się teraz w panią Hudson zszokowana i oniemiała, bo ona również nie miała o tym pojęcia. Ze wszystkich ludzi świata… pani Hudson…! Rozplotkowana, starsza kobieta piekąca szarlotkę przebiła swoją bystrością Mycrofta Holmesa. Świat się kończy.

– Skąd… tak nagle…? – wydusiła Mary, gdy wreszcie udało jej się uzyskać głos.

– To nie takie _nagle_ – zachichotała starsza kobieta takim tonem, jakiego używała w przeszłości sugerując jemu i Johnowi, że uważa ich za parę. – Już od wielu tygodniu słyszę na dole, że czasem dobrze się bawią. Moja sypialnia jest bezpośrednio pod jego – zakończyła, na co Sherlock jęknął w duchu i momentalnie zaczął się czerwienić, gdy do jego umysłu zaczęły wpływać wszystkie kompromitujące rzeczy, jakie mogły być słyszalne podczas odwiedzin Jima.

– Może to jakiś eksperyment? Sherlock robi różne eksperymenty… – spróbowała Mary, ale wypadło to dość niemrawo.

– Moja droga, zaręczam ci, nawet nasz Sherlock nie wydaje w trakcie eksperymentów _takich_ dźwięków – zaśmiała się. – Zresztą! Jak przyłożyłam ucho do ściany w odpowiednim miejscu, wiesz przy rurach, gdzie dobrze niesie się dźwięk, wyraźnie słyszałam _dwa_ głosy. Dwa męskie i naprawdę jednoznaczne głosy. Kochana, mam przebogatą przeszłość z moim mężem i potrafię rozpoznać…

– I co mówił ten drugi głos? – przerwała jej Mary, chyba nie mając ochoty słuchać jej historii łóżkowych, za Sherlock był jej niesamowicie wdzięczny.

– Nie byłam zwykle w stanie rozpoznać słów – odparła kobieta z nutką rozczarowania. – Głównie jęczał, tak samo zresztą jak Sherlock – dodała, na co Mary wydała z siebie nieokreślony dźwięk pomiędzy westchnieniem, śmiechem i jękiem.

– Boże – wydusiła wreszcie. – John dostanie zawału, jak to usłyszy.

– Myślisz, że będzie zazdrosny? – spytała kobieta niepewnie. – Dobry Boże, mam nadzieję, że to nie popsuje ich przyjaźni.

– Znam swojego męża, jestem pewna, że będzie zazdrosny. Częściej jest zazdrosny o Sherlocka niż o mnie – odparła z przekąsem Mary. – Jak jeszcze okaże się młodszy lub przystojniejszy, to będę miała w domu przeboje przez parę miesięcy. Wybrałam sobie na męża psa ogrodnika.

– Kochana, to całkiem naturalne, zazdrość o byłych partnerów – spróbowała ją uspokoić ani Hudson. – Sherlock zawsze był zazdrosny o ciebie, ale ostatecznie się przecież polubiliście.

– John twierdzi, że nigdy nie byli razem, ale co on tam wie – parsknęła Mary, a gdy odezwała się ponownie, wydawała się być ponownie rozbawiona. – Coś jeszcze pani wie o tym człowieku? Tym tajemniczym szczęśliwcu?

– Sherlock jest strasznie skryty, ale to chyba poważne – powiedziała w zastanowieniu. – Sama zobacz jak tu czysto. Przedwczoraj, gdy tu weszłam, był taki porządek, że po raz pierwszy w życiu nie miałam czego sprzątać! Naprawdę się stara, a to po prostu musi cos znaczyć. Wyobraź sobie, że parę dni temu zaprosił brata i Mycroft… – zawiesiła znacząco głos – wyglądał na lekko pijanego, gdy wychodził i pachniał szampanem, więc wyglądało na to, że coś świętowali. Może Sherlock wziął potajemny ślub! – wypaliła nagle, na co Mary jęknęła, ale nie skomentowała tego absurdalnego pomysłu w żaden sposób. – Jeśli tak faktycznie było, nigdy mu nie wybaczę, że mi nie powiedział! Pomogłabym wybrać kwiaty, poznałabym wreszcie jego rodziców i…

– Wątpię, czy Sherlock myśli o ślubie – przerwała jej Mary i zaśmiała się nerwowo. – Kogokolwiek sobie wybrał, coś czuję, że to ktoś, kto nie przykłada do formalności większej wagi… za to oświadczającego się na serio Sherlocka nie chcę sobie chyba wyobrażać.

– A ja mam dokładnie przeciwne wrażenie, Sherlock to skryty romantyk i na pewno kogoś takiego sobie wybrał – stwierdziła z rozmarzeniem pani Hudson. –Tak strasznie chciałabym go zobaczyć z jakimś miłym, słodkim chłopcem. Żadnym geniuszem, po prostu kimś normalnym, kto by go trochę okrzesał towarzysko i oderwał od całych tych przestępstw.

– Myśli pani, że to ktoś _zwyczajny_? – zdziwiła się młodsza kobieta.

– Jestem tego pewna. Drobny, cichy chłopiec, trochę od niego młodszy i…

– Drobny?

– Raz udało mi się go zobaczyć – dodała, zerkając na drzwi łazienki i chichocząc. Sherlock wstrzymał oddech, nie mogąc uwierzyć w te słowa i fakt, że kobieta wypowiedziała je tak spokojnie. – Ukrywał się przy drzwiach za płaszczami, ale udałam, że go nie widzę, żeby ich nie krępować.

– Krępować…?

– Nie zobaczyłam jego twarzy, ale wydaje mi się, że nie miał wtedy spodni – odparła w zamyśleniu. – Jedyne, co udało mi się dostrzec, to że jest niższy od Sherlocka, gdzieś wzrostu Johna. Ale brunet!

– Całe szczęście, bo gdyby zobaczyła pani blondyna, obawiałabym się, czy ktoś czasem nie przyprawia mi rogów – mruknęła Mary, ale potem obie się roześmiały. – Coś długo schodzi mu z tą kąpielą, może jednak poczekamy na niego u pani?

– Nie ma mowy, za chwilę może się okazać, że ma jakąś sprawę i jak zorientuje się, że przyszłaś tu zapytać go o szczegóły chrztu, to jest gotowy uciec oknem. Co do tego chłopca… – Sądząc po odgłosach, usiadła na jednym z foteli przy kominku i klasnęła w dłonie z radosnym westchnieniem. – Widzę, po prostu _widzę_ takiego drobnego, uroczego bruneta, o zupełnie niewinnym spojrzeniu. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale czuję, że to może być jakiś policjant.

– Policjant…! – parsknęła z niedowierzaniem Mary, zajmując miejsce obok niej. – Sherlock uważa policjantów za bandę głąbów, nie wierzę, że mógłby w jakimkolwiek się zadurzyć.

– Albo pracownik jakiejś fundacji czy opieki społecznej, w końcu Sherlock ma kontakty z tymi wszystkimi _bezdomnymi_. Po prostu czuję w sercu, że to ktoś dobry, moralny i stojący po jedynej słusznej stronie. Skromny, łagodny i inteligentny. Wiesz… ten rodzaj chłopaka, którego cała rodzina od razu przyjmuje z otwartymi ramionami i kto ociepla pokój, jak tylko do niego wchodzi i się uśmiecha. Sama spójrz! Sherlock postawił na parapecie kwiaty. To musi być ktoś wrażliwy i romantyczny aż do bólu – zakończyła swój wywód, który sprawił, że detektyw nie wiedział, czy lepszą reakcją był śmiech czy kompletne załamanie. Jim policjantem albo pracownikiem społecznym…! Też coś. Jedno, w czym się nie pomyliła, to jego inteligencja… no i może pewien romantyzm, bo w końcu sprezentował mu ludzką dłoń, a tego nie robi się gdy nie czuje się do obdarowanego czegoś więcej.

– Sherlock i romantyk? – rzuciła Mary z powątpiewaniem. – Ja widzę tego szczęściarza całkiem inaczej. Niewysoki, to mi pasuje, zawsze czułam, że woli niższych facetów, ale raczej energetyczny, może były sportowiec…

– Jedyny sport, jaki mógłby uprawiać chłopak Sherlocka to szachy – zaprotestowała pani Hudson, ale Mary się tym nie zraziła.

– Przy drzwiach stoją modne adidasy, dwa rozmiary mniejsze niż nosi Sherlock, więc na pewno nie jego. Nowy model, drogi, ale nienadający się do biegania, więc to po prostu element stroju, podobnie jak czapka z daszkiem, która wisi obok kurtek. Nie do końca pasuje mi, żeby umawiał się z kimś noszącym się w sportowym stylu, ale też nie gryzie mi się to jakoś strasznie. Zgadzam się, że mogli się poznać w pracy, ale z całą pewnością to nikt z policji ani żaden świętoszek.

– Ktoś ze służb specjalnych? – zaproponowała pani Hudson, a Mary zastanawiała się parę chwil, zanim zaprzeczyła.

– Sherlock twierdzi, że pracują tam same dupki i z moich doświadczeń wiem, że ma rację.

– Podobno Mycroft pracuje w…

– O tym właśnie mówię – odparła, a Sherlock po samej barwie jej głosy domyślił się, że kobieta uśmiecha się złośliwie na wspomnienie jego brata. – Jest inteligentny, ale raczej nie genialny – kontynuowała po chwili – z tym się zgodzę, bo mam wrażenie, że do związku i do łóżka szukałby sobie kogoś trochę głupszego, kto podziwiałby jego dedukcje i zachwycał się nimi bez krzty zrozumienia. Ego Sherlocka raczej nie zniosłoby kogoś równego sobie.

– Więc to może być skromny romantyk – powtórzyła z uporem pani Hudson, na co Mary westchnęła z rezygnacją i już miała dodać coś jeszcze, kiedy z łazienki dał się słyszeć jakiś stukot, a moment później woda pod prysznicem została zakręcona.

– Myślę że trzeba będzie po prostu wprost go o to zapytać, gdy się tu zjawi, bo wydaje się że już… – urwała, kiedy woda zaczęła lecieć ponownie, a do jej dźwięków doszło szuranie i coś, co przypominało stłumione przekleństwa i stękanie.

– Co on wyprawia? – spytała ze zdumieniem pani Hudson, a Sherlock niemal wyrzucił z siebie, że sam chciałby to wiedzieć, bo cokolwiek robił Jim, nie przypominało to żadnych dźwięków, jakie zazwyczaj wydobywały się z łazienki podczas jego kąpieli.

– To Sherlock, możemy się spodziewać po nim w łazience niemal wszystkiego… – oznajmił Mary, po czym dodała fuknęła z rozbawieniem. – No, może z wyjątkiem masturbacji.

– Mary! – wykrzyknęła starsza kobieta z udawanym oburzeniem, a potem obie się roześmiały i jakiś czas wsłuchiwały w coraz głośniejsze łomoty i odgłosy przypominające ssanie, jakie wydobywały się raz po raz z łazienki. – Może powinnyśmy mu pomóc… cokolwiek się tam dzieje.

– Chciałaby pani wpaść na roznegliżowanego Sherlocka i jego łazienkowe eksperymentowanie? Ja sobie tego oszczędzę.

– Może to włamywacz! Tyle że jak dostałby się do łazienki…

– Myślę że to po prostu kolejny pomysł Sherlocka i spodziewam się, że to coś…

Mary nie dane było dokończyć, o jakie bezeceństwa czy dziwactwa podejrzewa swojego przyjaciela. Zza drzwi łazienki dobyło się kolejne, tym razem wyraźne i głośne przekleństwo, a obie kobiety zorientowały się, że ktokolwiek wyprawiał cuda pod prysznicem, nie był to Sherlock, bo jego rozpoznałyby po głosie. Detektyw już miał się poderwać zza kanapy, ujawnić i jakoś odciągnąć ich uwagę, kiedy drzwi do toalety otworzyły się z hukiem i stanął w nich wyraźnie wściekły, ociekający wodą Jim, trzymając na biodrach kusy ręcznik i wyglądając, jakby za moment miał wybuchnąć. Ze swojego miejsca nie mógł dostrzec, że w drugiej części salonu ktoś jest, za to zobaczył kryjącego się za kanapą Sherlocka, który bezskutecznie próbował pokazać mu jakoś gestami, żeby się wycofał.

– Gdzie jest mój szampon i dlaczego znów nie wyjąłeś włosów z odpływu?! – wrzasnął mężczyzna i, wpatrując się w nieszczęśliwego detektywa, ruszył w jego stronę, nie rozglądając się wokół i ze złością wymachując rękami i nie zważając na to, że ręcznik grozi zsunięciem się z jego bioder. – Wszystko się zatkało i przysięgam, jak jeszcze raz będę musiał przeczyszczać ci rury, to oszczędzę sobie trudu i po prostu wrzucę do nich granat i wysadzę pół tej zagrzybionej dziury, jaką nazywasz łazienką! Co ty w ogóle wyczyniasz na tej podłodze, gdy… – urwał, kiedy, znalazłszy się w salonie, poczuł na sobie nie jedno a _trzy_ spojrzenia. Powoli przekręcił głowę i spojrzał na zszokowane kobiety, które – jak stwierdził Sherlock, który w międzyczasie podźwignął się z podłogi – widok jego gościa zupełnie sparaliżował.

– Cóż… sądzę, że masz na to jakieś logiczne wyjaśnienie, _geniuszu_ – powiedziała w końcu Mary gdy udało jej się wyrwać z pierwszego szoku i uniosła brew, gdy ręcznik na biodrach Jima zaczął niebezpiecznie osuwać w dół. Chwycił go pospiesznie, a gdy zorientował się, że obie kobiety nieprzerwanie wpatrują się w jego półnagie ciało, któremu wątpliwe odzienie nie zapewniało przyzwoitości, stracił całą swoją pewność siebie w ciągu sekundy; prawdopodobnie zapomniał też całkowicie o zapchanej rurze i utraconym szamponie, który Sherlock wykorzystał dzień wcześniej do eksperymentów, a jedyne, co czuł, to absolutne zażenowanie. Z całą godnością, na jaką było go stać, zacisnął palce na wątłym suple ponad prawym biodrem, ale nie zmieniło to faktu, że zaczął się czerwienić i…

 _Czerwienić się_. Wielki kryminalista, słynny przestępca-konsultant, przed którym niegdyś drżała Anglia, tkwił zmarznięty i mokry w jego salonie i czerwienił się, bo dwie kobiety wpatrywały się w niego zbyt nachalnie a w spojrzeniu jednej z nich pojawiła się lekka kpina. Mężczyzna wydawał się zazwyczaj niczym niewzruszony, a Sherlock był skłonny uwierzyć, że nie ma takiej rzeczy, która mogłaby go zawstydzić, lecz okazało się że _była_ i że oto się objawiła. Nie to jednak zszokowało go najbardziej, nawet nie cała ta pokręcona sytuacja, ale fakt, że gdy coś ugrał i zwyciężył go w jakiejś niedoprecyzowanej rywalizacji o umiejętność skrępowania drugiej strony – Jim robił mu to nagminnie – zamiast czuć satysfakcję, było mu go żal i po prostu nie potrafił patrzeć, jak się męczy. Nie rozumiał samego siebie, bo raczej rzadko doświadczał czegoś podobnego, czy to współczucia czy też potrzeby, by kogoś chronić przed wrogimi spojrzeniami, a w tym momencie emocje wypłynęły u niego z pełną mocną, tak jaskrawe, że przez parę chwil nie był stanie nawet drgnąć. Był zły i poruszony, że ktoś krzywdzi Jima, przyprawia go skrępowanie i w ogóle śmie patrzyć na jego ciało, którego nikt poza nim nie powinien mieć prawa oglądać. 

– Myślę że sytuacja mówi sama za siebie i jest tak oczywista, że nie ma tu nic do wyjaśniania – oznajmił wreszcie, po czym ściągnął z ramion szlafrok, pod którym miał i tak długą piżamę, zbliżył się do Jima i pomógł mu go założyć; mężczyzna znieruchomiał, a w jego oczach pojawiła się niepewność i łagodna czułość. Rozluźnił się i pozwolił, aby Sherlock zawiązał pasek wokół jego talii, a chwilę potem jego rysy zaczęły się wygładzać. Wolną już ręką przeczesał włosy i odważył się wreszcie spojrzeć na obie kobiety, które przyłapały go w kompromitującym stroju i uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Wybaczą panie, nie spodziewaliśmy się gości – powiedział spokojnie, po czym wyszczerzył zęby i utkwił wzrok w pani Hudson. – Chyba że Sherly zapomniał mi o czymś powiedzieć, hm? – rzucił z nutką złośliwości, będąc z powrotem sobą a nie swoją przytłumioną i zawstydzoną wersją. Sherlock stłumił westchnienie ulgi i miał przez moment ochotę wziąć go w ramiona, pocałować, powtarzać, że już wszystko w porządku i obroni go przed całym światem. Otrząsnął się z tych dziwacznych rozważań i przybrał możliwie neutralną minę, chociaż podejrzewał, że Jimowi wystarczyłoby jedno spojrzenie, a odczytałby jego myśli.

– Nie spodziewaliśmy – potwierdził i uśmiechnął się do niższego mężczyzny. – Nawet ja nie chowałbym się za kanapą przed spodziewanymi gośćmi.

– Sherlock… – zaczęła Mary ostrzegawczo, a wówczas detektyw wyprostował się, odchrząknął i przypomniał sobie wypracowany przed lusterkiem tekst, którego przed Mycroftem nie zdołał jeszcze przećwiczyć. Tak, sytuacja była oczywista, należało więc powiedzieć to, co było do powiedzenia, czekać na reakcję i niech się dzieje co chce, skoro mleko i tak się rozlało. I, w miarę możliwości, trzymać na wodzy pomysły dotyczące obdarzania Jima tu i teraz czułościami.

– Mary, pani Hudson, to mój chłopak Jim. Jim, to Mary i pani Hudson. Poznajcie się – wyrecytował gładko i uśmiechnął się z dumą, że tym razem wypadło to znacznie bardziej naturalnie niż poprzednim razem.

– Jim _Moriarty_ – zauważyła Mary i zmrużyła oczy. – Podobno nie żyjesz.

– Proszę, nie wierz we wszystkie plotki ze świata przestępczego, jakie do ciebie docierają, _Annie-G._ – odparł i uniósł wyzywająco brew, lecz Mary wydawała się tym zupełnie niezrażona.

– W przeciwieństwie do Charlesa Magnussena nie masz gazety – oznajmiła ostro. – To nie robi na mnie najmniejszego wrażenia. Gdy Mycroft się dowie…

– Dowiedział kilka dni temu – przerwał jej Jim, na co pani Hudson chwyciła się za usta i poderwała z miejsca.

– To może ja już pójdę – powiedziała piskliwie.

– Przyniesie pani szarlotkę? – spytał mężczyzna, zmieniając ton na łagodniejszy w porównaniu do tego, jakiego używał wobec Mary. – Dopóki się ukrywaliśmy, musieliśmy się dzielić z Sherlockiem jedną porcją i zawsze nad tym ubolewałem.

– I herbatniki – dodał Sherlock, na co starsza kobieta zapowietrzyła się z oburzenia.

– Jestem tu gospodynią a nie gosposią!

– Przecież nie musi pani już sprzątać, bo ja się tym zająłem – odpowiedział i rozszerzył oczy, wpatrując się w nią prosząco; Sherlock wiedział, że na niego by to zadziałało i od tego spojrzenia zrobiłby dla niego wszystko, jednak pani Hudson zajęło dobrych kilka sekund, zanim skapitulowała i, załamując ręce, drobnymi kroczkami ruszyła do swojego mieszkania.

– Więc… – zaczęła Mary i spojrzała na Sherlocka wyczekująco.

– Mary, to mój chłopak Jim, Jim, to…

– Już to mówiłeś – ucięła z irytacją.

– Tutaj kończy się moje przygotowanie – przyznał szczerze. – Pani Hudson miała być poinformowana oddzielnie, a ty z Johnem, ale pokrzyżowałyście nam plany.

– Ach tak? – rzuciła ironicznie. – To jakimi słowami miałeś zamiar powiedzieć Johnowi, że umawiasz się z niby to martwym kryminalistą, który chciał was pozabijać, zmusił cię do sfingowania samobójstwa i wygnał cię z kraju na dwa lata, a jego przyprawił o depresję?

– Że Moriarty tak naprawdę nie istnieje, a Jim to Jim Hawkins, który cały czas współpracował ze służbami specjalnymi, że ja to wiedziałem i tak naprawdę…

– John to może łyknie, ale ze mnie nie rób idiotki – przerwała mu i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. – Więc jaka jest prawdziwa wersja? Ta, którą zaakceptował Mycroft, bo _musiał_ zaakceptować, skoro nie posłał tego psychola do więzienia i dał wam błogosławieństwo.

– Annie-G, jesteśmy z tej samej branży, jak możesz…

– Ja się nawróciłam i jestem teraz Mary Watson, a nie…

– Też się nawróciłem i jestem teraz Jimem Hawkinsem. Oboje poderwaliśmy chłopców z Baker Street i przeszliśmy na stronę aniołów – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. – Ha! Naprawdę jedziemy na tym samym wózku.

– Gdy stałeś przede mną w samym ręczniku pokazywałeś znacznie mniej pewności siebie – stwierdziła sucho, na co Jim fuknął coś pod nosem, ale postanowił tego nie komentować. – Więc jak będzie z tą prawdziwą wersją, _chłopcy_?

– Możesz przyjąć którąś z tych, które wymyśliłyście sobie z moją gosposią – odparł Sherlock.

– _Gospodynią_ – warknęła Mary z irytacją.

– Opcja, że poderwałem policjanta niesamowicie mnie rozbawiła – kontynuował i uśmiechnął się do Jima, który uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi. – Potem ci opowiem. Na pocieszenie mogę tylko powiedzieć, że Mycroft wydedukował, że umawiam się z Irene Adler, więc nie było z wami aż tak źle, chociaż…

– Ona też żyje? – przerwała mu zszokowana kobieta. – Na Boga, kto jeszcze miał umrzeć, a żyje? Zaczynam się obawiać, że może Magnussen _też_ żyje, tak naprawdę wcale go nie zastrzeliłeś i…

– Tak, przecież kilkunastu agentów, John i mój brat musieli się pomylić. Żyje też kobieta w różu, taksówkarz, tamtych dwóch przemytników z chińskiego gangu i agent od tajnych planów rakietowych – roześmiał się Sherlock, niebywale rozbawiony sugestią dotyczącą magnata prasy.

– I Carl Powers. To on wszystko zapoczątkował – podjął Jim, szczerząc się przy tym od ucha do ucha. – Od tamtej pory obaj z Sherlockiem prześcigamy się z przyczynianiem się do organizowania aktów zgonu i pogrzebów ludzi, którzy tak naprawdę żyją. Taka zabawa, jak ci się podoba?

– Obaj to zrobiliście, więc byłabym skłonna w to uwierzyć – mruknęła i pokręciła głową, po czym westchnęła ciężko. – To jak będzie z tą prawdziwą wersją?

– Więc nie jesteś już zła?

– Zła? Byłabym najbardziej tragicznym przypadkiem hipokrytki, gdybym robiła ci wyrzuty, że spotykasz się z przestępcą, byłym, obecnym czy jakimkolwiek. Chciałabym wiedzieć, jak do tego doszło, ale zakładam że to historia na tyle długa, że nie zdążycie z nią zanim wróci tu pani Hudson.

– Nie aż tak długa, przyjechałem do Londynu, spotkaliśmy się, jesteśmy tutaj, ja jestem Moriartym a on Sherlockiem Holmesem, para konsultantów, w sumie to poznaliśmy się w pracy – oznajmił Jim, puszczając do detektywa oko. – Powiedziałbym, że _historia jakich wiele,_ bo te słowa ładnie brzmią, ale nie sądzę, że…

– Starczy. _Załapałam_ – przerwała mu.

– Więc przekażesz to Johnowi tak, aby… – zaczął Sherlock, za co Jim kopnął go w kostkę a Mary obdarzyła pełnym politowania spojrzeniem.

– Mnie w to nie mieszaj. Skoro z sześciu miliardów ludzi wybrałeś do łóżka jedynego, którego mój mąż szczerze nienawidzi, to miej odwagę mu o tym powiedzieć.

– Mogłabyś wówczas udawać, że nic nie wiesz i spotkać się z nami całą czwórką? – spytał Jim. – Mam ustalony świetny plan o tym, jak dowiadujecie się jednocześnie i John akceptuje mnie, bo ty sama, na fali emocji, porównujesz siebie do mnie, a potem mówisz, że miłość wszystko zwycięża i zmienia ludzi. Prześlę ci scenariusz, bo ustaliłem dla ciebie parę świetnych kwestii, które, jak już potrenujesz…

– Obejdzie się, zaręczam ci, znam Johna lepiej od ciebie i nie potrzebuję scenariuszy – oznajmiła, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy coś sobie uświadomiła. – Ty naprawdę miałeś scenariusz… – wydusiła, po czym roześmiała się niepewnie. – W porządku. _Świetnie_. Prześlij mi co tam nawymyślałeś, a ja zobaczę co da się zrobić. Uprzedzam jednak, jeśli spotkacie się z Johnem, obawiam się, że zanim się odezwiesz, będziesz mieć już złamany nos i wybitych parę zębów.

– Sherlock mnie obroni – odparł z absolutną pewnością siebie, na co Mary obróciła oczami i pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Już nie mogę się doczekać, aż to zobaczę – oznajmiła, po czym zerknęła na drzwi, przez które spoglądała już pani Hudson, która wydawała się zastanawiać, czy burza już minęła i czy może wejść do środka. Zaprosiła ją gestem do salonu i nie powiedziała ani słowa, gdy kobieta, zerkając niepewnie to na Sherlocka to na Jima, weszła do mieszkania i postawiła na stole tacę z pachnącą szarlotką.

 Atmosfera stała się nerwowa, bo przez parę chwil nikt nie wiedział, co właściwie należałoby teraz powiedzieć. Herbata stygła w dzbanku, cała czwórka błądziła spojrzeniami po podłodze i suficie, a ciasto smutno czekało na stole na zainteresowanie. Sherlock zerknął na Jima, ten w okno a potem stół, Mary i pani Hudson na siebie nawzajem a potem we własne dłonie.

– Więc… – zaczęła młodsza kobieta i ponaglająco skinęła na detektywa.

– Jim, to jest Mary i pani… – zaczął automatycznie recytować, na co Mary jęknęła i pokręciła głową.

– No miłość boską, mówiłeś to już dwa razy a to będzie trzeci. Naprawdę nie macie nam nic więcej do powiedzenia?

– Uwielbiam pani szarlotkę – wypalił Jim, sprawiając, że cała trójka spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem, że w takim momencie mówi coś takiego. Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, po czym wyciągnął rękę w stronę talerzyka, zawiesił ją na moment, a potem chwycił palcami największy kawałek i sobie tylko znanym sposobem wpakował go ust w całości i pochłonął w parę chwil.

A potem uśmiechnął się do pani Hudson promiennie i przybrał najsłodszy wyraz twarzy na jaki potrafił się zdobyć, niemal jak ten chłopak jej marzeń, co niby rozświetla pomieszczenia jak tylko się w nich pojawia; w ten oto sposób zdobył jej serce, a Sherlock był niemal pewny, że od tego dnia będzie broniła go jak lwica przed wszelkimi oskarżeniami.

Krępująca cisza rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, ktoś ruszył po filiżanki, szarlotka znikała – Jim zjadł więcej niż połowę, z każdym kolejnym kawałkiem zachwalając ją jako najlepszy deser, jakiego w życiu próbował; Mary wspomniała, że zjawiła się tutaj uprzedzić Sherlocka, że John zamierzał go poprosić, by został chrzestnym ich córki, pani Hudson wymieniła listę ciast, jakie mogłaby przygotować na przyjęcia, Jim zachwycał się każdym jej pomysłem, a detektyw patrzył na całą tę trójkę i nie mógł uwierzyć, że poszło… względnie łatwo, biorąc pod uwagę jego obawy i niefortunny początek spotkania.

Gdy do Mary zadzwonił telefon – prawdopodobnie John, sądząc po wstępie do rozmowy – Jim skorzystał z okazji i oznajmił, że pójdzie się ubrać, po drodze zgarniając ostatni kawałek szarlotki i skierował się do sypialni przeżuwając go z błogim uśmiechem na ustach. Sherlock przyłapał się na tym, że wpatruje się w jego plecy i coś w jego spojrzeniu lub wyrazie twarzy musiało się zmienić, bo pani Hudson zachichotała, a następnie chwyciła go za ramię i lekko ścisnęła palce.

– Pasujecie do siebie.

– Sądziłem, że będzie pani bardziej… mniej… że raczej nie ucieszy pani, że to on. Poznaje go pani, prawda? – upewnił się, bo nagle spokój jego sąsiadki wydał mu się aż nazbyt podejrzany.

– Oczywiście, oglądam wystarczająco dużo telewizji, by go poznać – roześmiała się po czym uśmiechnęła uspokajająco. – Chłopcze, wszyscy mamy przeszłość, ale ważne jest tu i teraz i to, co będzie jutro. Wybrałeś jego i mam nadzieję, że będziecie szczęśliwi – oznajmiła, a Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i zaczął wpatrywać się w jej twarz, szukając prawdziwych powodów, gdyż jakoś czuł, że to wcale nie jakaś naiwna wiara w miłość kazała jej zaakceptować Jima. Gdy przyszło objawienie, parsknął krótkim śmiechem, gdyż powody, dla których jego sąsiadka pobłogosławiła jego związek z _kryminalistą i szaleńcem_ w osobie Jima Moriarty’ego były przezabawne w swojej irracjonalności.

– Kupił panią, bo pochwalił szarlotkę – stwierdził, na co kobieta wydęła usta.

– Ani ty ani John nigdy nie chwaliliście. Pierwszy mężczyzna w tym domu, który docenił moje wypieki! – powiedziała z wyrzutem.

– Też lubię pani szarlotkę – powiedział eksperymentalnie, a uśmiech, jaki pojawił się na ustach starszej kobiety uświadomił mu, że może jednak czasem warto było być miłym tylko dlatego, by sprawić komuś przyjemność, a nie grając przed klientem w trakcie sprawy. Poczuł również, że może pomysł Jima z tymi spotkaniami nie był aż tak koszmarny jaki wydawał się na początku.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mam jeszcze planu, kogo Jim i Sherlock poinformują w następnym rozdziale (jeszcze nie Johna, on chyba będzie ostatni xD), więc jeśli macie ochotę zobaczyć kogoś konkretnego w pierwszej kolejności, piszcie w komentarzach ^^


	4. Molly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nawet nie wiem jak zacząć xD Po przeszło roku przerwy, wróciłam do spotkań zapoznawczych Jima i Sherlocka. Chciałabym skończyć tego fika zanim zabiorę się za coś dłuższego, ale nie chcę jeszcze planować nic konkretnego, dopóki 'w realu' szykują się większe sprawy do załatwienia ;)  
> A na razie... miłego czytania:)

***

 

Szpital Barts, gdy wkradło się do niego potajemnie w środku nocy, wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, niż gdy zjawiało się tam za dnia legalnie. Każdy szmer wydawał się krokami osoby, która mogłaby przyłapać jego i Jima w miejscu, w którym nie powinni się znajdować, każdy stukot czymś, co mogło ich zdradzić. Chociaż Sherlock posiadał liczne, skradzione rozmaitym pracownikiem szpitala karty magnetyczne, dla dodania dreszczyku emocji ich wyprawie, zdecydowali się ich nie używać. A może Jim chciał po prostu popisać się swoimi informatycznymi zdolnościami, dzięki którym włamał się do systemów zabezpieczeń i otwierał kolejne drzwi używając do tego celu niewielkiego laptopa, który wziął ze sobą. Oraz zdolnościami włamywacza, bo w paru miejscach, gdzie należało użyć tradycyjnych kluczy, wyciągał z kieszeni wytrych, manipulował nim w zamku parę chwil udając, że to dla niego wyzwanie i z dumą otwierał drzwi przed Sherlockiem, za każdym razem wygadując bzdury w rodzaju _panie przodem_.

Wyprawa do Barts, oprócz zapewnienia im obu rozrywki, miała służyć czemuś jeszcze: gdy Jim zaczął otrzymywać od pani Hudson coraz to nowe wypieki do spróbowania i zaspokajał tym swoje słodyczowe pragnienia, postanowił sprawić Sherlockowi tyle samo radości co sam miał i zrobić mu prezent. Detektyw zażyczył sobie paru gadżetów z zestawu dla nie-tak-młodego chemika, a Jim uznał, że chciałby je zobaczyć na własne oczy, a raczej: zobaczyć na własne oczy te egzemplarze, które jego chłopak użytkował w zaprzyjaźnionym szpitalu i postarać się o to, aby to, co mu kupi, było _takie samo tylko lepsze_. Zjawienie się tutaj w ciągu dnia nie wchodziło w grę, dopóki Jim Moriarty oficjalnie nie żył, a ponadto obaj uznali, że bycie grzecznym jest nudne i nudę tę należało zabić czymś tak niegrzecznym jak włamanie. Rozważali nawet kradzież, jednak porzucili tę myśl, zgodnie uznając, że zabranie gadżetów ze szpitala który obaj znali jak własną kieszeń nie byłoby żadnym wyzwaniem dla pary geniuszy takich jak oni. I jednocześnie postanowili, że jak kiedyś zapragną coś wspólnie zwędzić, postarają się o akcję bardziej ryzykowną i interesującą, czyli włamanie do miejsca doskonale chronionego i zawierającego sekrety jakich inaczej nie dałoby się poznać… krótko mówiąc: do miejsca takiego jak Pentagon albo rezydencja Mycrofta.

Do laboratorium dotarli okrężną drogą, omijając wszelkie punkty, gdzie było ryzyko, że kogoś spotkają, a gdy wreszcie znaleźli się na miejscu, zapalili światła – w końcu nie dało się oglądać sprzętów po ciemku – Sherlock rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i poczuł… zawód. Tak! Zawód, bo cała wyprawa trwała tak krótko, zakradanie się było jednak zbyt proste, a oczekiwana ekscytacja nie chciała nadejść. Jim wydawał się czuć coś podobnego: aby nie stać w drzwiach jak kołek, obszedł pomieszczenie, przyglądając się mikroskopom i innym sprzętom, których sam nie lubił używać i które wydawały mu się dość nudne; stanął przed paroma, rozejrzał się, wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się do Sherlocka, wpatrując się w niego wyczekująco, jakby liczył na to, że ten nagle wyciągnie zza pleców magiczny kapelusz, wyczaruje z niego królika albo odpali fajerwerki. Albo zrobi cokolwiek innego, co będzie zaskakujące, zabawne i usatysfakcjonuje ich obu.

– I… to tyle? – spytał, gdy uznał, że nie ma co liczyć na którąkolwiek z tych rzeczy. – Wskaż tylko, czego potrzebujesz, a do końca tygodnia znajdzie się to na Baker Street. Zapamiętanie numerów seryjnych i modeli zajmie mi jakieś pół minuty.

– W sumie spędziliśmy tu kwadrans, a szykowaliśmy się pół dnia – zauważył Sherlock z żalem, nagle tracąc ochotę na jakiekolwiek podarki w momencie, gdy wyprawa była tak rozczarowująca. – Może jednak zrobimy coś więcej niż tylko wybierzemy sprzęty dla mnie, skoro już tu jesteśmy? – rzucił obojętnie i zupełnie nie zrozumiał, dlaczego oczy Jima rozbłysły, a postawa i mimika mężczyzny zmieniły się w ciągu paru chwil. Nagle nie był już znudzony i zirytowany, nagle znów czuł ekscytację, wpatrywał się w niego z dwuznacznym uśmieszkiem, pod którym kryło się zaskoczenie, jakby… jakby nagle przyszedł mu do głowy jakiś fantastyczny pomysł albo też wyczytał w słowach Sherlocka drugie dno, którego tam nie było.

– Więc sugerujesz, żeby dla obopólnej przyjemności zrobić coś więcej niż tylko oglądać te sprzęty? – spytał Jim, a zdumiony Sherlock zorientował się, że w jego głosie pobrzmiewa flirt… co nie miało absolutnie żadnego sensu. Ponieważ wiedział, że w takich chwilach niezrozumienia warto postawić na szczerość, postanowił to właśnie zrobić.

– Chodzi ci o to, że chcesz sobie ze mną poeksperymentować? W sensie… używając tych wszystkich sprzętów? – upewnił się i zamrugał nerwowo, gdy Jim ruszył w jego stronę, lekko kołysząc biodrami i nie ukrywając w żaden sposób, że cokolwiek ma na myśli, chodzi o jakieś sypialniane czyny lubieżne.

– Sądzę że _eksperymentowanie_ to niezłe słowo, przy czym ja bym to raczej nazwał _zabawą w doktora_. Ewentualnie zabawą w nauczyciela chemii, chociaż bardziej przekonuje mnie tematyka lekarska, skoro jesteśmy w szpitalu. Zapomnijmy na chwilę, że przy kostnicy, bo zabawy w trupy nie kręcą nawet mnie – oznajmił, szczerząc zęby i stając przed zdezorientowanym Sherlockiem. – Wolisz żebym był nauczycielem czy lekarzem? A może to ty chciałbyś być którymś z nich?

– Jestem detektywem i chcę nadal być detektywem – wypalił mężczyzna, przerażony, że może Jim chce… właściwie czego chce? Poprowadzić jakąś sprawę, gdzie będą udawać pracowników naukowych tak, jak Jim niegdyś udawał informatyka? Oraz gdy udawał aktora opłaconego by udawać kryminalistę, którym był, przez co niejako grał aktora grającego jego samego…? Sherlock poświęcił parę chwil tej zabawnej myśli i spróbował nazwać zapętlone zjawisko aktorsko-kryminalistyczne, dopóki Jim nie odchrząknął i nie przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

– Halo, ziemia! Jeśli odgrywałbyś rolę detektywa, to nie miałoby to sensu. Odgrywanie ról polega na tym, że odgrywa się rolę nie-siebie.

– Ty odgrywałeś rolę samego siebie jako Richard Brook – odparł Sherlock, dumny, że pochwycił nić skojarzeń, jednak potępiające i pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie Jima świadczyło o tym, że chyba jednak pochwycił coś całkiem innego i że wciąż nie załapał dwuznaczności, którą miał na myśli drugi mężczyzna. – W porządku, poddaję się! – oznajmił desperacko, czując się jak ostatni głupek. – Nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi. Nie mówisz o sprawie, a obaj przebieramy się tylko dla spraw. Jedyne przebranie jakie w życiu miałem _nie dla sprawy_ do strój pirata, ale wtedy miałem jakieś osiem lat a Mycroft wyśmiał mnie, nazwał infantylnym głupkiem i zepsuł zabawę, ale teraz to mi również nie wydaje się…

– Sherlock, na boga, po takiej ilości porno jakie obejrzałeś w celach edukacyjnych, powinieneś już doskonale wiedzieć, co oznacza _zabawa w lekarza_ i, jeśli masz jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, właśnie o zabawie tego rodzaju mówiłem.

– Och… Więc o to… Cóż, teraz to ma znacznie więcej… ekhm… sensu – wydusił i najpierw zrobił się blady, a potem poczerwieniał, przypominając sobie wszystko, co w filmach porno robili drugiej stronie aktorzy przebrani w kitle. – Jim czy ty… – kolejna wizja pojawiła się w jego głowie, ta z fotelem ginekologicznym, mnóstwem metalowych narzędzi, wzierników, rurek, strzykawek, sprzętu do irygacji i innych akcesoriów których używanie w czasie seksu nie miało prawa być przyjemne. Ktokolwiek poza filmami porno to robił…? Naprawdę…? Jeśli próbowałby ocenić, jaki teraz przybrał kolor, powiedziałby, że nie pobladł, a pozieleniał. – Naprawdę chcesz mi robić to co oni robili tym drugim im…?

– Sherlock, coś ty za filmy oglądał? – spytał z niepokojem, porzucając na moment flirtujący ton, gdy dostrzegł, że detektyw jest szczerze przerażony.

– Po kolei wszystko co się pojawiło, filmik po filmiku, żeby nie pominąć czegoś ważnego i czasem było to tak straszne, że musiałem zatrzasnąć laptop a raz nawet spadł mi na podłogę i… – urwał a potem wziął głęboki oddech. – Nie chcę w łóżku żadnych gadżetów tego rodzaju. Niczego, co widuje się w szpitalu. I w ogóle niczego, co używam w pracy albo używa w pracy ktokolwiek, kogo znam i…

– Biorąc pod uwagę to, że czasem wpatrujesz się we mnie w łóżku jak w nowe dowody do sprawy i badasz każdy mój fragment ciała jakbym był żywym eksperymentem, czasem miałem wrażenie, że powinienem kupić ci lupę, żebyś bawił się jeszcze lepiej – spróbował zażartować, aby złagodzić atmosferę.

– Żadnej lupy. Ani niczego. To mnie ani trochę nie pociąga. To znaczy… nie pociąga w ten sposób co myślisz i tym bardziej nie pociągają mnie mikroskopy czy jakiekolwiek inne sprzęty. Nie i już…!

– Oglądałeś porno z mikroskopem? – spytał z niepokojem Jim.

– Nie ale oglądałem z innymi urządzeniami i nie zamierzam robić rzeczy jakie tam robiono jakiejkolwiek żywej osobie. To znaczy… – zreflektował się, gdy Jim zamrugał kilkakrotnie i zaczął wpatrywać się w jego zmieniającą barwy twarz. – To znaczy… nie zamierzam tego robić na kimś kto nie jest ofiarą leżącą w kostnicy.

– To nadal nie brzmi dobrze…

– Mikroskop i fragmenty zwłok to jedno a cała reszta to drugie i nie mieszajmy naszej całej reszty z naszą pracą…! Wystarczy że dwóch policjantów z oddziału Lestrade’a w zakładach stawia, że mam kostnicowe fetysze i ja nie chcę… po prostu nie! Tak nie może być…!

– Jasne, zrozumiałem – przerwał mu Jim, obracając oczami. – Żadnych gadżetów, począwszy od mikroskopów i próbówek a skończywszy na stetoskopie i kitlu lekarskim. Żaden z nas nie zakłada takich rzeczy, nie udaje lekarza i generalnie nie bawimy się w seks w laboratorium Barts. Uspokój się, weź głęboki oddech albo dwa, przypomnij sobie po co tu jesteśmy za to zapomnij o tej rozmowie. Już dobrze, dzieciaku? – spytał, a wówczas Sherlock skinął głową, rozejrzał się wokół i gdy Jim z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem wyciągnął do niego ręce, zbliżył się do niego i pozwolił się przytulić i pocałować i ukochać w pozbawiony zbędnych gadżetów sposób.

Pocieszająco-uspokajające przytulanie i pocałunki rozciągnęły się z sekund w minuty, zaś dłonie Jima przeniosły się z pleców i szyi Sherlocka na jego biodra a potem pośladki. Zdecydowanie nie planowali jakichkolwiek nieprzyzwoitych aktywności w czasie swojego włamania, jednak _tak jakoś samo wyszło_ , że w pewnym momencie detektyw zorientował się, iż przyciska Jima do ściany, kąsa i całuje skórę na jego szyi, pozwala się dotykać coraz niżej, a sam nerwowo manipuluje przy suwaku jego bluzy, aby odsłonić nieco więcej ciała. Mężczyzna zachichotał, kiedy usta Sherlocka trąciły go w krtań, gdzie jego skóra była podatna na łaskotki; śmiech zmienił się w jęk, gdy  detektyw przycisnął swoje biodra do jego, skołowany swoją ekscytacją i budzącym się w najmniej odpowiednim miejscu i czasie podnieceniu.

Tak naprawdę nie wyobrażał sobie możliwości aby uprawiać seks w laboratorium i spróbował skupić się na myśli, że absolutnie muszą przestać, a potem na próbie wyobrażenia sobie miny swojego sztywnego i poważnego brata, gdyby ich tu przyłapał. Wizja powinna skutecznie odebrać mu chęć do jakichkolwiek poczynań, ale, ku jego zgrozie, stało się inaczej. Czuł się jak w momentach, gdy podkradał bratu papierosy mając jakieś piętnaście lat albo wtedy, gdy palił trawkę w swojej sypialni w trakcie Bożego Narodzenia w połowie ogólniaka, z całą rodziną za ścianą albo jak podczas pierwszego włamania do archiwum kryminalnego w siedzibie Scotland Yardu, jak podczas wejścia do Baskerville z kartą Mycrofta i…

Cóż. Jak w każdym momencie gdy robił coś niestosownego lub nielegalnego i sprawiało mu to podwójną przyjemność przez sam fakt, że to coś czego nie powinien robić. Magia zakazanego owocu zawsze odgrywała w jego życiu ważną rolę, zwłaszcza gdy dotyczyło to choćby w minimalnym stopniu Moriarty’ego i gdy miał w rękach dowody na przestępstwa, które zorganizował… teraz zaś miał w rękach a raczej _w dłoni_ coś innego niż dowody, ale bezsprzecznie związanego z Jimem. Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy zdążył rozpiąć jego spodnie ani kiedy mężczyzna rozpiął jego, kiedy zamienili się miejscami tak, że teraz to on opierał się o ścianę; kiedy palce każdego z nich wsunęły się pod materiał bielizny drugiego ani kiedy _tylko pocałunki_ zmieniły się w seks – bo Jim już podczas ich pierwszego zbliżenia uświadomił mu, że seksem z powodzeniem nazwać całe mnóstwo aktywności innych niż sama penetracja.

_Uprawiali więc seks_ , tak, nie był jeszcze na tyle zaślepiony pożądaniem by nie móc zdawać sobie z tego sprawy. Jego zmysły były jednak przytępione, a raczej: skoncentrowane na tym co istotne i przyjemne. Tym, w jaki sposób drobna dłoń Jima miarowo zaciskała się i przesuwała między jego nogami oraz jakie uczucia budziło naśladowanie jego ruchów i wyrywanie tym z jego gardła kolejnych jęków. Na jękach skupił się zmysł słuchu Sherlocka, gdyż w wykonaniu Jima zawsze brzmiały w jego uszach jak najsłodsza melodia i któregoś razu zagrał nawet na skrzypcach parę dźwięków imitujących odgłosy i tonację używaną przez niego w łóżku… były kryminalista zagroził wówczas, że rozbije mu jego ukochany instrument na głowie, jak ośmieli się komukolwiek to zagrać, ale potem do mieszkania przy Baker Street wparowała nieświadoma jeszcze pani Hudson z sernikiem, Jim musiał schować się w szafie i rozmowa o tym, jaki instrument gdzie trafi jeśli będzie użytkowany do niecnych celów, została przerwana.

Przypominał sobie nuty do zagrania aby chociaż w minimalnym stopniu się opanować, kiedy Jim wyjękiwał raz po raz, żeby odrobinę zwolnił jeśli nie chcą skończyć w ciągu paru sekund i w pewnym momencie jedynym, co słyszał, był jego głos. Widział tylko zaróżowioną skórę i kosmyki czarnych włosów, które nie były już tak perfekcyjnie wygładzone, czuł zapach jego perfum i wody po goleniu, a przede wszystkim – czuł jego usta i palce i skórę i cała reszta nie miała absolutnie żadnego znaczenia.

Po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawna, będąc poza swoją strefą komfortu na Baker Street, zignorował sygnały z otoczenia. Nie usłyszał kroków z korytarza, odgłosów rozmowy, piknięcia przy wejściu i dźwięku zapalanego dodatkowego światła. Potem zaś drzwi zostały głośno zatrzaśnięte i nastąpiło sapanie i pojękiwania _kogoś innego niż Jim_ – i dopiero to ostatnie zburzyło perfekcyjny moment, będąc jak rysa na szkle i błąd w danych. Gwałtownie poderwał głowę, spojrzał w kierunku, skąd nadeszły burzące idealny moment następujący sekundy przed orgazmem i zobaczył… _samego siebie_ , ale obejmującego nie Jima, lecz kobietę w kitlu, z podciągniętą w górę spódnicą i poczochranym kucykiem.

Znieruchomiał całkowicie, wpatrując się w bladą twarz mężczyzny przy drzwiach, ubranego w ciemny płaszcz, w kręconych włosach, o ostrych rysach twarzy i jasnych, wytrzeszczonych na niego w wyrazie absolutnego szoku oczach. Zanim zdołał się odezwać, poruszyć czy zareagować w jakikolwiek inny sposób na parę intruzów, zęby Jima zacisnęły się na jego szyi zaś palce pomiędzy jego nogami i cały obraz przed nim zmienił się w skrzącą biel, poczuł na swojej dłoni oraz w bieliźnie znaną i charakterystyczną wilgoć, ciałem Jima wstrząsnęły dreszcze, a zazwyczaj panujący nad każdym sobą mężczyzna zmienił się w dyszącą, rozedrganą istotkę, wbijając palce w ciało Sherlocka i wczepiając się w niego całym sobą jak spragniony bliskości, mały kociak.

– Jim… – wydusił detektyw, kiedy zaczął odzyskiwać zdrowe zmysły, wpatrując się w swojego klona, stojącego parę metrów od nich i wyglądającego, jakby miał zemdleć. W odpowiedzi, niższy mężczyzna tylko przywarł do niego mocniej, wtulając twarz w jego szyję i domagając się czułości, a gdy nie doczekał się ich natychmiast, poruszył się natarczywie i podrapał Sherlocka po podbrzuszu. – Jim – powtórzył i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, jednak jego klon nie zniknął, a co gorsza – teraz wpatrywał się w nich nie tylko on, ale również niska kobieta w pomiętym kitlu, z którą się tu wtarabanił, dziwnie znajoma kobieta, której Sherlock absolutnie nigdy nie miałby ochoty oglądać w…

Jego umysł wreszcie zaczął funkcjonować poprawnie po przeżytym uniesieniu i dopadła go przerażająca prawda. Podczas gdy zabawiał się z Jimem, do laboratorium weszła Molly Hooper ze swoim kolejnym chłopakiem stylizującym się na Sherlocka i sądząc po stanie ich ubrań i fryzur, zjawili się tutaj w dokładnie tym samym celu co oni dwaj… to znaczy… nie po to, żeby oglądać sprzęt laboratoryjny jaki zamierzali kupić, ale żeby uprawiać seks z dreszczykiem emocji i z zakazanym owocem i całą resztą. Tyle że tamtym nie dane było przeżyć chwil radości, bo nie zdążyli się nawet częściowo rozebrać, ale w efekcie los oszczędził im również paraliżującego wstydu jaki czuł Sherlock, gdy dotarło do niego, że jego dłoń wciąż tkwiła w bieliźnie Jima, że obaj mieli wilgotne od nasienia palce, wyglądali absolutnie jednoznacznie, a dwie osoby z których jedną doskonale znał, gapiły się na nich i sprawiały wrażenie, jakby miały zaraz stracić przytomność.

– Sherly, pocałuj mnie – powiedział Jim niecierpliwie, wpatrując się w niego z natarczywym wyczekiwaniem w oczach, wciąż odrobinę otępiały po orgazmie i całkowicie nieświadomy, co działo się za jego plecami i dlaczego Sherlock koncentruje się na czymkolwiek innym niż on. – Sherly…! – nacisnął podwyższonym głosem i naparł mocniej na jego ciało.

– Odwróć się – wydusił Sherlock ledwo słyszalnie, a gdy Jim zmarszczył brwi i zaczął się przekręcać, dotarło do niego, co ujrzy Molly i jej chłopak-klon gdy się od siebie odsuną. – Nie, jednak nie odwracaj…! – syknął, ale było już za późno i w efekcie sekundę później Sherlock przeżył prawdopodobnie najbardziej upokarzający moment w swoim życiu.

Czuł na sobie palący wzrok zszokowanej przyjaciółki i jej chłopaka, widział, jak ich spojrzenia kierują się w dół i jak obydwoje czerwienią się na widok odsłoniętych części intymnych obu mężczyzn. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Molly bardziej poraził fakt, że po raz pierwszy widzi męskie przyległości przyjaciela w którym była zadurzona, że uprawiał on seks w laboratorium, że w ogóle uprawiał seks z kimkolwiek czy że tym kimkolwiek był Jim Moriarty. Kobieta wydała z siebie ni to okrzyk, ni to westchnienie, dźwięk niosący w sobie mieszankę przerażenia, zaskoczenia, zdegustowania, wstydu i rozemocjonowania i w sumie trudny do jednoznacznego zinterpretowania. Jej towarzysz zaś otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zanim wyartykułował choćby głoskę, zaczął się krztusić i czerwienić jak piwonia.

Jako pierwszy doszedł do siebie Jim. Zaczął pospiesznie zapinać spodnie, by nie paradować z odkrytym kroczem jak ekshibicjonista i trącił Sherlocka, by zrobił to samo i przynajmniej spróbował wyglądać przyzwoicie i niewinnie. Detektyw walczył z rozporkiem, Molly poprawiała włosy i pomiętą spódnicę, a jej towarzysz próbował ciaśniej zawinąć się płaszczem, aby nie było widać, w jakim pół-stanie znajdowały się te części jego ciała, które Jim i Sherlock zaprezentowali przed momentem w pełnej okazałości. Potem cała czwórka znieruchomiała i jak wcześniej Sherlock przeżył największe upokorzenie życia, tak teraz doświadczył najbardziej krępującej ciszy ze wszystkich dotychczasowych krępujących cisz.

– To… może my już… pójdziemy sobie – wymamrotała wreszcie Molly, próbując rozglądać się po ścianach, ale jej wzrok raz po raz kierował się w dół, zawstydzając tym Sherlocka, który w miksturze po-seksualnych emocji i zażenowania, które paraliżowały całą logikę, nagle odnalazł słowa, jakie przygotowywał i trenował tyle razy, że teraz same opuściły jego usta.

– Molly, chłopaku Molly, poznaj mojego chłopaka Jima. Jim, poznaj Molly i jej chłopaka. Poznajcie się i… – niemal rzucił tekstem w rodzaju _i podajcie sobie dłonie_ , ale biorąc pod uwagę to, co znajdowało się na palcach jego i Jima, w porę ugryzł się w język.

– My się już chyba znamy – powiedział Jim z lekkim przekąsem i spróbował się roześmiać, ale w jego pozornie niedbałym tonie wciąż pobrzmiewał wstyd i pragnienie, by zapaść się pod ziemię.

– Chyba… się… tak, trochę tak. Oglądaliśmy razem Glee – odparła Molly i chyba dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, z kim oglądała Glee, bo jej oczy zmieniły się w okrągłe spodki. – O Boże – pisnęła, przyciskając dłoń do ust i cofając się o krok. – Ty… ty i… Sherlock i…

– I ja  – wtrącił jej chłopak. – Jestem Derry, tak przy okazji.

– Derry, poznaj Jima, Jim, poznaj… – zaczął Sherlock desperacko, za co Jim spiorunował go wzrokiem.

– Słyszałem, co powiedział – oznajmił i zwrócił się do Molly, która oddychała ciężko i wyglądała, jakby miała zemdleć. – Tak, Sherlock nie mylił się, gdy powiedział, że jestem gejem i dziwi mnie tylko, że sama się nie zorientowałaś, gdy podczas naszej trzeciej randki na sugestię udania się do sypialni zaproponowałem oglądanie Glee – powiedział, a wówczas chłopak Molly otworzył usta w wyrazie szoku, co oznaczało, że nie opowiedziała mu ona interesującej historii o swoim niby-związku z geniuszem zbrodni.

– Domyśliłam się tego na piątej, kiedy nazwałeś moją zieloną sukienkę _akwamaryną_ i oznajmiłeś, że powinnam wybrać raczej _pistacjowy_ lub _grynszpan_ i że z chęcią poszukasz dla mnie odpowiedniej. Gdy wyszedłeś musiałam sprawdzić, co to jest grynszpan, bo nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałam o takim kolorze…! – oznajmiła piskliwym głosem i parsknęła nerwowym śmiechem. – Przynajmniej… ja… rozumiem już, dlaczego Sherlock zwracał uwagę na moje kolory szminek a nie na wszystkie propozycje randek…! I pomyśleć, że nigdy nie chciałam wierzyć pani Hudson, gdy mówiła, że John… John… _John_!

– Tak, John, mój dawny współlokator – powiedział Sherlock, starając się być cierpliwym, gdy Molly zmieniła się w zdartą płytę.

– Ty i… wy dwaj… John wie?

– Jeszcze nie, ale zamierzamy mu powiedzieć – oznajmił Jim, zanim Sherlock zdołał się odezwać. – Wie za to Mycroft, Mary i pani Hudson, to tak uprzedzając pytanie. Nie jesteś pierwsza, ale sądząc po twojej rozdziawionej twarzy, ciebie zaskoczyło to najbardziej.

– Mycroft wie i ty wciąż żyjesz? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

– Mój przyszły szwagier, gdy tylko chce, potrafi…

– Zrozumieć prawdziwą miłość? – wtrącił klon Sherlocka i natychmiast zaczął błądzić wzrokiem po ścianach, gdy Jim spojrzał na niego morderczo. Detektyw powstrzymał się przed spytaniem przyjaciółki, skąd wytrzasnęła tego cudaka.

– Więc na razie to w sumie tajemnica, tak? – podjęła Molly. – Ty i Moriarty. Moriarty i ty. Jezu. Miałam kiedyś ciotkę, która spotykała się z takim starszym, paskudnym gościem prowadzącym nielegalną bimbrownię – oznajmiła, nie zauważając, że Jim aż się zapowietrzył z oburzenia gdy porównała go do producenta lewych napoi wyskokowych. – No, obydwoje nie żyją bo zatruli się jego produktami a ich zwłoki znaleziono dopiero po miesiącu, ale zanim się zatruli, to żyli trochę w ukryciu jak Romeo i Julia, zakazany związek, czyli zupełnie jak wy teraz. Ta moja ciocia nawet też miała kręcone włosy i była do ciebie całkiem… – urwała, gdy wreszcie zorientowała się, co wygaduje. – Czyli… _tajemnica_.

– I na tym poprzestańmy – powiedział Jim sucho i skrzywił się, a gdy Sherlock mu się przyjrzał, zauważył, że mężczyzna zgina i prostuje palce, ewidentnie walcząc ze swoją pedanterią i mając ochotę wytrzeć o coś rękę, ale nie chcąc tego robić, aby nie przypomnieć intruzom o tym, co zastali.

– To… może my już sobie pójdziemy – rzucił chłopak Molly, gdy ponownie zaległa cisza.

– Jasne. Miłego wieczoru – odparł Jim i wstrzymał oddech, najwyraźniej modląc się w duchu, by ta dwójka zostawiła ich w spokoju jak najszybciej.

– Wam… ekhm… również miłego… po prostu do zobaczenia – odparła kobieta i szarpnęła klona, aby ruszył z nią do wyjścia. Zanim jednak zamknęli za sobą drzwi, znieruchomiała, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się. – Mam nadzieję, że pamiętaliście o monitoringu?

– Monitoringu…?

– Ze względu na ciągłe kradzieże, o które zresztą wszyscy podejrzewają właśnie ciebie… w laboratorium jest monitoring. Nie wszędzie, bo szpital nie ma funduszy, ale… no… gdybyście nie wyłączyli, to nasz ochroniarz oglądający w nocy nagranie leżałby teraz z rozległym zawałem. Chyba że akurat usnął, bo nie raz i nie dwa przyłapano go na dłuższych drzemkach. Ale to tak tylko… na przyszłość. Gdybyście znów… poczuli ochotę… żeby zrobić to tutaj, bo to naprawdę świetne miejsce i… – znów musiała zrozumieć, że się zapętla, a pierwszą myślą Sherlocka wcale nie były obawy o monitoring lecz o to, czy czasem nie dotykał właśnie ściany w miejscu, gdzie Molly robiła to, co on właśnie zrobił z Jimem, z którymś ze swoich chłopaków będących jego mniej lub bardziej udanymi kopiami.

– Jasne że wyłączyliśmy, masz nas za głupców? – skłamał Jim bez mrugnięcia okiem. Molly skinęła głową, uśmiechnęła się wstydliwie, bezgłośnie ułożyła usta w słowa _porozmawiamy później_ i szybko ulotniła, pozostawiając ich wreszcie samych.

– Monitoring wyłączyliśmy tylko w holu – zauważył Sherlock i rozejrzał się wokół, by dostrzec maleńką lampkę ponad drzwiami; kamera była marnej jakości i nie kierowała się bezpośrednio na nich, ale… coś z całą pewnością uchwyciła.

– Kurwa mać – wymamrotał Jim, gorączkowo rozglądając się za swoim laptopem. – Wiesz, gdzie są te pomieszczenia ochrony?

– Tak, ale nie miałem pojęcia, że…

– Idź tam sprawdzić, czy ochroniarz żyje czy też dusi się trzymając się za serce, a ja zajmę się tymi cholernymi kamerami, żeby móc się stąd wydostać – powiedział, a Sherlock nawet nie próbował protestować, że decyzja została podjęta za niego.

Gdy przyspieszonym krokiem opuszczał pomieszczenie, zerknął za siebie i dostrzegł Jima, który przed zabraniem się do pracy starannie mył ręce mydłem antybakteryjnym, co  z jakichś przyczyn go rozczuliło… i gdzieś na granicy podświadomości poczuł, że ostatnio rozczulało go wiele rzeczy, które niegdyś ignorował, o ile były związane z Jimem.

Domyślał się, że coś to znaczyło i że powinien poświęcić na kontemplowaniu tego faktu nieco więcej czasu, ale przechadzka do pokoju ochrony i gorączkowe podawanie Jimowi numerów kamer, które należało wyłączyć i skasować historię, zepchnęło te myśli na bok. Kiedy zaś podstarzały ochroniarz obudził się – dzięki wszelkim magicznym mocom, że przespał całą schadzkę jego i Jima – musiał skupić się na pospiesznym wymyślaniu bajek, toteż wrażenie, że coś mu umyka, musiało zostać zepchnięte na bok.

 

***

 

Sherlocka nie zdziwiło, gdy dwa dni później Molly i Mary zjawiły się na Baker Street, ściągnęły z dołu panią Hudson i zaczęły zmuszać do szczegółowych zwierzeń jak trzy harpie. Albo jakieś inne trzy mityczne istoty, które dręczyły niewinnych… no, sam już nie był aż tak niewinny, ale nie w tym rzecz. Gdyby był przy nim Jim, powiedziałby coś o jego winności-bądź-nie oraz odpowiednio określił spragnione informacji kobiety. Doprawdy, brakowało tu jeszcze tylko Janine z jej głupawymi żartami zabarwionymi podtekstami seksualnymi, których Sherlock w większości by nie załapał.

_Jak dokładnie się spotkaliście? Dlaczego tyle czasu nic nie powiedziałeś? Gdy się go pozna, nie jest taki zły, mimo że to Moriarty? Oglądaliście już razem Glee? Macie zamiar się pobrać? Kiedy powiecie wszystkim? Mycroft naprawdę to zaakceptował? I w ogóle jak wam się układa, no sam wiesz, w jakich sprawach?_

Sherlock był zażenowany do granic możliwości i jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery, wolał Molly w jej wstydliwo-niepewnej wersji, którą prezentowała, gdy była jeszcze pod jego urokiem. Albo zazdrości, jaką okazywała widząc go z Janine (skrycie podejrzewał, że zerwała zaręczyny z jego poprzednim klonem właśnie z jej powodu) albo słuchając o Irene Adler. Kiedy otrzymała jednoznaczny dowód, że jej wieloletni obiekt westchnień woli chłopców, wydawało się, że przełknęła wreszcie brak wzajemności, uznając, że w tej sytuacji od początku nie miała u niego szans, bo orientacji się nie wybiera. Chyba przełknęła nawet względnie gładko fakt, że ze wszystkich trzech miliardów dostępnych obiektów westchnień wybrał groźnego kryminalistę, zupełnie jakby każdy mężczyzna był dla niej łatwiejszy do zaakceptowania niż jakakolwiek kobieta. Swoją drogą… Sherlock uważał, że gdyby podobały mu się kobiety, to Molly i tak nie byłaby w jego typie. A gdyby była facetem? Poświęcił kilka chwil na wyobrażaniu sobie jej męskiej wersji i stracił wątek, przez co w pewnym momencie zorientował się, że zadano mu jakieś pytanie, bo kobiety zamilkły i wpatrywały się w niego wyczekująco.

– Tak, jasne – rzucił bezmyślnie, licząc na to, że to odpowiednia wypowiedź, jednak gdy wytrzeszczyły na niego oczy, jasnym było, że się pomylił.

– Na Boga, ja tylko żartowałam z tą adopcją… – wymamrotała Mary. – Nie jestem pewna, czy powinniście wychowywać wspólnie dziecko, bo obawiam się że gotowi byście byli zapomnieć o nim z powodu sprawy lub eksperymentów i…

– Ja bym im pomogła, jeśli naprawdę tego pragną – oznajmiła pani Hudson. – Zresztą mogliby podrzucać malucha do ciebie i Johna, żeby bawił się z waszą córką. Może nawet w przyszłości by się pobrali! – klasnęła w dłonie, próbując wykrzesać z siebie entuzjazm.

– Ja też bym pomogła! – wypaliła Molly. – Mam kilka kotów, umiem zajmować się…

– Nie. To pomyłka. Żadnych dzieci! – przerwał im Sherlock, aby nie kontynuować tej absurdalnej dyskusji. – Nie planujemy też ślubu, kredytu hipotecznego i domu na przedmieściach ani kupna psa. W ogóle nie myślimy o takich rzeczach.

– Że ty nie myślisz, drogi chłopcze, zupełnie mnie nie dziwi, ale czy jesteś pewny, że on też nie? – spytała pani Hudson. – W głębi serca każdy marzy o stabilizacji z tym jednym jedynym, ze swoją wyśnioną drugą połówką we wspólnym, ciepłym gniazdku i o spokojnych wieczorach przy kominku, spędzanych w kapciach i wytartych swetrach, z włączoną w telewizji komedią romantyczną. Nadchodzi moment kiedy obrasta się we wspólne przedmioty, kiedy kończą się tajemnice i pragnienie nowych wrażeń, nastaje powtarzalność i słodka rutyna. Młodość kiedyś się kończy, a z wiekiem seks staje się…

– Pani Hudson! – wykrzyknął Sherlock z oburzeniem, na co kobieta obróciła oczami.

– Też kiedyś byłam młoda! Ja i mój mąż na samym początku nie myśleliśmy o niczym innym. Dosłownie nie mogliśmy się powstrzymać i czasem rzucaliśmy się na siebie w zupełnie niestosownych miejscach. Zupełnie jak wy przedwczoraj, gdy Molly…

– Proszę przestać…!

– Wszystko nam opowiedziała – oznajmiła kobieta a Sherlock, ku swojej grozie, nabrał podejrzeń, że jego sąsiadka żałuje, że to nie ona wpadła na niego i Jima w podobnej sytuacji i nie miała okazji przyjrzeć im się dokładnie, a nie tylko podsłuchiwać ich przez rury. Czy ta kobieta nie miała krzty przyzwoitości? A może to jej skryte potrzeby i tęsknota za gorącym romansem zaczęły się odzywać, zaś emerytowany księgowy z naprzeciwka, z którym czasem się widywała, nie sprawdził się jako kochanek? Mógłby poprosić Jima o załatwienie recepty na środki wsparcia dla starszych panów, jeśli to miałoby…

Bogowie, o czym on w ogóle myślał?! Przeklął się w myślach, gdy wyobraził sobie, jak kobieta zdejmuje swój kostium w śliwkowym kolorze i uśmiecha się zalotnie… właściwie do kogokolwiek. Nie miał nic przeciwko starszym ludziom uprawiającym seks, ale nie chciał myśleć o tym, że kobieta, która troszczyła się o niego bardziej niż rodzona matka, również to robiła. Albo mogła czy chciała robić.

– Dobrze się czujesz, Sherlock? – spytała Mary podejrzliwie.

– Może zjesz jeszcze trochę sernika? – zaproponowała pani Hudson. – Wyglądasz jakoś słabo. Te nocne eskapady musiały cię wyczerpać, ale zupełnie się nie dziwię, sądząc po tym, co czasem słyszę – powiedziała z mieszanką troski i podziwu. – Wieczorem upiekę nowe ciasto, więc rano będziesz miał co podać swojemu chłopcu na śniadanie. Gdy ostatnio tu był, zastałam pustą lodówkę, więc pewnie nawet niczym go nie poczęstowałeś.

– Jim uważa, że moje mieszkanie to pełen bakterii chlew i oprócz pani ciast, które uważa za bezpieczne, nie je prawie nic co się u mnie znajduje.

– Dziwne, gdy się z nim spotykałam, nie był szczególnie wybredny – zauważyła Molly, a Sherlock musiał zacisnąć usta, by nie prychnąć, że wówczas Jim cały czas udawał i zmuszał się do roli romantycznego, nieśmiałego głupka lubiącego seriale dla nastolatek.

– Jak już jesteśmy przy jedzeniu, to kiedy zamierzacie zrobić jakiś obiad czy kolację i zaprosić mnie i Johna? – spytała Mary.

– Uważasz, że spotkanie przy posiłku to dobry pomysł? – odezwała się pani Hudson z zatroskaniem w głosie. – John gotów się udławić, gdy pozna prawdę. Lepiej kupcie dużo alkoholu. I zaproście również mnie i Molly, bo może obecność kobiet powstrzyma twojego męża przed wyzwiskami i rękoczynami.

– Mój mąż nie krępował się ani z jednym ani z drugim, gdy zaprosił mnie aby mi się oświadczyć do najdroższej restauracji, na jaką było go stać. Może lepiej poproś Mycrofta, żeby zjawił się wówczas ze swoimi ludźmi?

– Może od razu weźmy oddział antyterrorystyczny – wymamrotał Sherlock, a potem postanowił uciąć temat. – Jim poznał już czworo z moich bliskich, więc teraz czas najwyższy, byśmy poznali kogoś z _jego_ bliskich, więc to jego zmartwienie, a nie moje.

– To on ma jakichś bliskich? – zdziwiła się Molly.

– Siostrę i swojego pracownika - prawą rękę. Irene Adler to nasza wspólna znajoma więc w sumie jest ich…

– To ta luksusowa prostytutka wciąż żyje? – przerwała mu jego przyjaciółka, która jako jedyna ze zgromadzonych jeszcze o tym nie wiedziała. Nie przyjęła wiadomości najlepiej, pobladła i zacisnęła swoje piąstki dziecka na blacie stołu, a jej i tak wąskie usta stały się jeszcze mniejsze. Potem zaczęła domagać się wyjaśnień, co Sherlock przyjął z pewną ulgą. O uratowaniu Irene było mu mówić znacznie łatwiej niż o Jimie, toteż wrócił wspomnieniami kilka lat wstecz i ponownie znalazł się na Bliskim Wschodzie, gdzie wybawił dominatrix przed dekapitacją.

Sherlock prawdopodobnie musiałby spowiadać się trzem kobietom jeszcze jakiś czas, jednak, szczęśliwie, Mary musiała wrócić do małej córki, Molly została wezwana do szpitala, zaś po panią Hudson wstąpiła jej sąsiadka, aby wymienić się plotkami. Detektyw został sam, z mnóstwem myśli w głowie, ale tak naprawdę tylko jedna z nich prawdziwie go gnębiła: stwierdzenie o popadnięciu w rutynę i otaczaniu się wspólnymi przedmiotami.

Zaczął dreptać po mieszkaniu, bez problemu potrafiąc wskazać wszystkie zmiany, jakie zaszły w nim, odkąd Jim zaczął tu bywać. Sporo kwiatów doniczkowych, które trzymały się nieźle, gdyż jego chłopak z kryminału dbał o ich podlewanie za każdym razem, gdy się zjawił; trochę nowych, kosztownych sprzętów, które zastąpiły jego zdezelowane graty, upchnięte tu i ówdzie kosmetyki Jima oraz dwie jego szczoteczki do zębów (zawsze miał zapasową, obawiając się, że Sherlock może użyć tej pierwszej do jakichś eksperymentów). Adidasy i męskie pantofle ustawione w równym rzędzie w szafie w sypialni, szlafrok i dwie piżamy, zimowa kurtka i parę kolorowych bluz, elektryczna maszynka do golenia i nieprzyzwoite ilości żelu do włosów.

Sherlock nie czuł wcale, że którekolwiek z tych przedmiotów są _wspólne_ , mimo że bezwstydnie używał kosmetyków Jima, a czasem, gdy ten wychodził, ubierał się w jego szlafrok czy za małą na siebie bluzę, rozkoszował się smakiem papierosów otulony jednocześnie zapachem perfum swojego nienawidzącego-tytoniu-chłopaka. Potem robił pranie, a potem spowiadał się Jimowi, który jakimś cudem i tak wyczuwał dym na swoich rzeczach, jednak protestował mniej niż może powinien.

Nie rozumiał samego siebie, ale nagle zapragnął, aby zaczęli mieć wspólne rzeczy. To najwyraźniej był jakiś rodzaj kolejnego kroku, coś związanego ze wspólnym mieszkaniem, ale nie tak do końca… była jakaś różnica, bo czuł ją poza swoją logiką, jednak zupełnie nie rozumiał i miał pewność, że i tak nie zrozumie. Wiedział jednak jedną rzecz: cała ta wspólność miała wiele obszarów, a jednym z nich byli wspólni znajomi i zdał sobie sprawę, że chce poznać kogoś z bliskich Jima nie dlatego, by mieć chwilę wytchnienia od przedstawiania go własnym bliskim, ale aby postawić krok w jego strefie komfortu, scalić się z nim odrobinę bardziej, zrobić… _coś_.

Janine i Irene już znał i spotkanie z którąkolwiek kobiet nie byłoby wystarczająco satysfakcjonujące, a to oznaczało, że była tylko jedna osoba, którą mogliby poinformować, iż para konsultantów naprawdę stała się parą. Korzystając z jakiegoś dziwnego entuzjazmu i tego, że ciąg myśli zaprowadził go do miejsca, w którym pragnął _rutynowej wspólnoty_ , wziął telefon i napisał Jimowi krótką wiadomość.

_Chcę poznać Morana. Kiedy możesz zorganizować spotkanie?_

 

***

 


	5. Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po miesiącach przerwy, kiedy to nie miałam czasu ani głowy na pisanie, w końcu udało mi się dokończyć rozdział z Sebastianem. W ten sposób "Poznajcie Jima" staje się chyba najbardziej rozciągniętym w czasie z pisaniem ze wszystkich moich fików xD

***

 

Sherlock siedział na miejscu pasażera jak na szpilkach, z niepokojem rozglądając się po ciemniejącym lesie. Ścieżka, którą jechali z Jimem na spotkanie z Sebastianem Moranem, była rzadko używana i podejrzewał, że żaden GPS nie miał jej nawet na swoich mapach; samochód co chwilę trząsł na wystających korzeniach oraz licznych pagórkach i dwukrotnie niemal ugrzązł w błocie, sprawiając, że nachodziły go przerażające myśli o tym, że w razie unieruchomienia auta nie dotrze tu żaden holownik. Aby się uspokoić i pozbyć wrażenia, że jadą w jakieś miejsce rodem z horroru, próbował zabawiać się dedukcjami – na nieutwardzonej drodze znać było ślady dwóch różnych terenówek, których kierowca poruszał się tędy pewnie i z większą prędkością niż było to bezpieczne, ale ufał swoim zdolnościom, bo znał to miejsce. Albo też lubił adrenalinę i ryzyko, że rozbije się na jakimś drzewie a jego gnijące zwłoki zostaną po wielu miesiącach odnalezione wraz z wrakiem przez jakiegoś zagubionego grzybiarza czy parę nastolatków szukających ustronnych zarośli na numerek.

Moran z jakichś przyczyn uparł się, aby spotkali się u niego, a Jim machnął na to ręką i wspomniał tylko, że to oznaka bezgranicznego zaufania, bo do swojej pustelni nie zapraszał nikogo o ile nie zamierzał go zabić. Sherlock nie był pocieszony tym wyjaśnieniem i czuł narastający niepokój w miarę jak późnowiosenne słońce obniżało się i spowijało las w rozedrganych na wietrze cieniach.

– Coraz bardziej żałuję, że dałem się na to namówić – przyznał, kiedy Jim ponownie wjechał w niemożliwe do ominięcia błoto, a jego SUV wydał z siebie nieprzyjemny zgrzyt, jakby podwozie otarło się o kamienie.

– To ty zdecydowałeś, że następny w kolejce jest Seb – odparł Jim, mozolnie sterując samochodem, nad którym panował znacznie gorzej niż próbował sprawiać wrażenie. – Naprawdę zależało mu, żebyśmy przyjechali. Powiedział, że specjalnie na nasz przyjazd posprzątał dom, chociaż w jego wypadku to chyba niemożliwe i… – urwał, zwalniając, aby możliwie bezpiecznie pokonać kolejne groźnie wyglądające wzniesienie. – Na boga, za kasę, którą mu płacę, mógłby zrobić coś z tą cholerną drogą! – wybuchnął a potem wziął głęboki oddech i uśmiechnął się do Sherlocka przepraszająco. – Pamiętaj, że to dla niego trudne i niecodzienne, bo nigdy jeszcze nikogo mu nie przedstawiałem. Nigdy nie kryłem przed tobą, że miałem z nim kilka niezobowiązujących przygód, więc, sam wiesz, o co chodzi… – Oderwał jedną dłoń od kierownicy i wykonał nią nieokreślony gest. Nie, Sherlock nie wiedział, ale podejrzewał, że to jakaś związkowo-łóżkowa tajemnica, której nigdy nie będzie dane mu zrozumieć i nie było sensu, aby próbował. Wiedział o dawnych kochankach Jima, ale zwykle nie poświęcał temu zbyt wiele myśli, bo te nie były przyjemne i wydawały mu się nieco krępujące. Jego odczucia zapewne miały coś wspólnego z tymi wszystkimi sekretami-nie-do-rozszyfrowania, Jim jakoś nie potrafił mu ich wyjaśnić, a nie miał kogo o nie zapytać. Mycroft pewnie miał podobnie żałosne rozeznanie w tych sprawach co on sam, z Molly czy Mary jakoś nie potrafiłby o tym rozmawiać, pani Hudson pewnie uraczyłaby go nieprzyzwoitymi opowieściami o ogniu jaki panował w jej małżeńskiej sypialni, a John nic jeszcze nie wiedział… cóż, nawet gdyby wiedział, Sherlock jakoś nie wierzył, że mógłby go zapytać dlaczego konkretnie czuje się nieswojo ze świadomością, że Jim Moriarty, będący jego kochankiem, miał przed nim innych facetów. I że jednym z nich był tajemniczy snajper i płatny zabójca, będący od lat jednym z najbardziej poszukiwanych osobników w całej Wielkiej Brytanii.

Cóż, musiał wziąć to na klatę bez zrozumienia, tak, jak robił wiele związkowych rzeczy, w które Jim prowadził go za rękę, chociaż sam też nie był mistrzem relacji romantycznych. Sherlock miał czasem wrażenie, że były kryminalista wydaje się tak pewny całej swojej około-związkowej wiedzy, bo detektyw był takim ignorantem w tej kwestii, że w porównaniu z nim był niemal specjalistą. I że nawet, gdy zrobi coś nie tak, pozostanie to niezauważone.

– Tak. Jasne. Wiem o co chodzi – oznajmił tonem, w którym aż krzyczało niewypowiedziane _tak naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, o co, ale ufam, że ty wiesz i o wszystko zadbasz_.

– Właśnie – podjął Jim. – Nie wiem, jak Seb zareaguje, bo początkowo był trochę spięty i bełkotał przez telefon bez ładu i składu, ale potem napisał mi parę wiadomości, gdzie wyglądało na to, że jest w sumie podekscytowany tym, że się zjawimy. Nie wiem, co mam o tym myśleć. To specyficzny gość, zresztą za parę minut się przekonasz… Podejrzewam, że w trakcie akcji i pijackich bójek kilka razy mógł zarobić w swój i tak pokręcony łeb trochę za mocno. Miewa popieprzone pomysły a życie na tym odludziu sprawia, że dziwaczeje coraz bardziej. Jedyny kontakt jaki ma z ludźmi, to akcje, na które go wysyłam i wyprawy do klubów, gdzie podrywa wszystko co się rusza i…

– Im dłużej mówisz, tym mniejszą mam ochotę go spotkać.

– Jeśli mam być szczery, gdy przypominam sobie co to za człowiek, coraz bardziej wątpię, czy to dobry pomysł – wymamrotał Jim, kiedy pomiędzy drzewami zaczęła być prześwitywać polana, które prawdopodobnie była celem ich podróży. – I coraz bardziej obawiam się, co też wymyślił, dlaczego zareagował tak, jak zareagował i do tego te jego wiadomości…

– Co konkretnie pisał? – spytał Sherlock z niepokojem, gdy wyjechali z lasu, a Jim zaczął zwalniać.

– Jego ostatnia wiadomość to _Już nie mogę się was doczekać, szefie_. A potem wysłał mi emotikona z cholernie dziwnym uśmieszkiem – zakończył, po czym zatrzymał samochód i zgasił silnik, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu świadczącemu o tym, że ma zamiar wysiadać.

Jeśli las, którym jechali, przypominał scenografię z horroru, to dom i posesja wokół dopełniły obrazu. Murowany, stary budynek, który – jak Sherlock dowiedział się od Jima, Sebastian oddziedziczył po swoim zamożnym dziadku – w czasach swojej świetności mógł robić imponujące wrażenie, ale czasy te miał dawno za sobą. Obrośnięty brzydką winoroślą, zaniedbany i z popękaną w wielu miejscach elewacją, wyglądał niemal jak niezamieszkany, mimo iż na parterze w większości okien – tak brudnych, że nie dało się dostrzec niczego w środku – paliło się światło. O ile sam dom sprawiał po prostu wrażenie rudery, której właściciela nie interesują remonty, otoczenie było znacznie… ciekawsze. Na podwórzu, o ile tak można było nazwać porośniętą chwastami i dziką trawą polanę, stały liczne pozostałości po jakichś popisach pirotechnicznych, bo tak Sherlock odczytał to, co miał przed oczami. Spalone wraki samochodów, szczątki osmolonego sadzą żelastwa, wypalone do gołej ziemi kręgi, dziwna konstrukcja z metalowych rurek, falistej blachy i desek niewiadomego przeznaczenia a na koniec – otoczone kamieniami miejsce na ognisko, w którym zamiast popiołu była kupka nadgniłych szmat.

Moran miał zamiłowanie do destrukcyjnych eksperymentów, dziwacznych i wyglądających na bezsensowne, ale jednak _eksperymentów_. Przez ułamek sekundy poczuł cień sympatii dla tego człowieka, bo widać było we wszystkim, co ukazało się ich oczom, jakiś… pomysł. A co więcej, w całym tym dziwacznym rozgardiaszu wydawał się istnieć znany tylko samemu twórcy porządek.

Wrażenie, że w chaosie na posiadłości Morana może być ukryty sens, umarło, kiedy Jim, trzymając go za rękę, poprowadził go do drzwi z poodrapywaną farbą i otworzył je, nie czekając, aż zrobi to gospodarz. Jeśli Sherlock kiedykolwiek czuł, że może jednak na Baker Street faktycznie panuje pewien nieporządek, który dobrze by było, aby ktoś za niego posprzątał, to teraz uznał, że w jego mieszkaniu bałaganu nie było jeszcze _nigdy_.

Określenia takie jak burdel, graciarnia czy chaos nie oddawały w dziesiątej części obrazu, jaki przedstawiał sobą przedpokój; może należało to nazwać _sceneria po wybuchu bomby_? Kilkanaście metrów kwadratowych stanowiących korytarz czy też hol było zawalone stosami… wszystkiego, co tylko można sobie wyobrazić. Ubrania, połamane meble, fałszywa broń, trochę broni prawdziwej, kilkanaście kaloszy z których żaden nie wydawał się mieć pary – na Boga, kto potrzebował tylu kaloszy?, powyginane wieszaki, książki, czasopisma, butelki po alkoholu, butelki z podejrzanymi, wielobarwnymi substancjami, jakieś fiolki, rurki, pocięta blacha… Wszystko to w stosach odsuniętych pod ściany lub załadowane na starych regałach, o które sklepy z antykami zabijałyby się gdyby nie były pozalewane farbą olejną i czymś, co niepokojąco przypominało zaschniętą krew. O dziwo, pomiędzy tym wszystkim była odsłonięta ścieżka prowadząca do salonu, co mogło oznaczać, że właściciel tego upiornego miejsca naprawdę próbował odgruzować cały ten burdel przed ich przybyciem.

Lepszą opcją byłoby chyba aby wrzucił tu bombę i wywalił pozostałości na śmietnik, bo niemożliwym wydawało się, że Moran kiedykolwiek używał wszystkich tych gratów.

Moran… tajemniczy Moran, którego nigdy dotąd nie widział na żywo i którego Jim nie miał jakoś ochoty pokazać mu na zdjęciach. I chociaż Sherlock był upośledzony społecznie i nie rozumiał tak wielu romantyczno-seksualnych kwestii, kiedy gospodarz pojawił się w drzwiach salonu, w ułamku sekundy zorientował się, czemu Jim nie chciał, aby oglądał tego człowieka. Podobno piękno to tylko zmieniający się kanon i chwilowa moda, podobno każdy odczuwa je inaczej i tak dalej… jednak kiedy spojrzał na postawnego blondyna mającego niemal sześć i pół stopy wzrostu, z lekkim zarostem, w rozpiętej koszuli ukazującej umięśniony brzuch i klatkę piersiową oraz wojskowych spodniach wiszących dość nisko na biodrach, zrozumiał jedną rzecz: na całym świecie nie mogło być nawet jednej heteroseksualnej kobiety, jednego homoseksualnego mężczyzny i jednego biseksualisty płci dowolnej, którzy nie uznałaby Morana za atrakcyjnego.

Gdy zaś mężczyzna uśmiechnął się jak przerośnięty, złośliwy kocur i zmierzył wzrokiem ich obu, a potem oblizał wargi, Sherlock poczuł mieszankę wściekłej zazdrości, zażenowania i niepokoju… oraz czegoś, co sprawiło, że przysunął się do Jima najbliżej jak się dało, zacisnął palce na jego nadgarstku i spojrzał na niego z błagalnym stwierdzeniem _chroń mnie przed tą demoniczną, blondwłosą, męską wersją Irene Adler a najlepiej uciekajmy dopóki możemy_ w oczach.

– I oto jesteście – odezwał się Moran, a Sherlock zadrżał na dźwięk jego niskiego, chropowatego głosu z lekko germańskim akcentem. – Już zaczynałem się bać, że gdzieś ugrzęźliście i będę musiał odgrzebywać was z błota. W sumie niemal żałuję, że tak się nie stało. Z chęcią zobaczyłbym, jak brudzicie te swoje eleganckie płaszczyki i lakierowane buty.

– Zobaczyłbyś to z chęcią, aby móc wyobrażać sobie jak je z siebie zdejmujemy – odparował Jim, który wydawał się… no, może nie było tak, że Moran nie robił na nim żadnego wrażenia, ale zdecydowanie nie bał się go i był przyzwyczajony do jego sposobu bycia; takiego, że zastanawiasz się, czy ociekający nachalną seksualnością i grozą delikwent ma zamiar rzucić się na ciebie po to, aby cię zabić czy aby zaciągnąć cię za włosy do sypialni. Sherlock przełknął ślinę i gdyby nie to, że Jim nacisnął lekko na jego krzyż, byłby gotów odwrócić się na pięcie i opuścić to miejsce w podskokach.

– Cóż, to akurat wyobrażam sobie zawsze gdy widzę… – ponownie omiótł ich wzrokiem – przystojnych, genialnych brunetów. Naprawdę lubię…

– Ty lubisz _każdego_ , bez względu na wiek, płeć, wzrost, intelekt i _kolor włosów_ – uciął Jim i chociaż Sherlock nie widział dokładnie jego twarzy, miał pewność, że mężczyzna obraca w tym momencie oczami; Moran wykrzyknął coś o posiadaniu pewnych standardów, jednak Jim szybko mu przerwał, odrobinę podnosząc głos. – Zaprosisz nas do środka, czy zaplanowałeś, że spędzimy cały wieczór w tym burdelu, jaki zostawiłeś w przedpokoju?

– Sprzątałem tutaj! – prychnął Moran z oburzeniem i jeśli Sherlock miał być szczery, wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł na twarzy mężczyzny cień niepokoju; najwyraźniej faktycznie uważał on to miejsce za czyste i zapewne zdał sobie właśnie sprawę, że jeśli reszta lokum wygląda podobnie, Jim nie będzie zachwycony. – Chodźmy… do salonu. A może lepiej do jadalni. Możemy też…

– Salon. Boję się myśleć o tym, że w takim miejscu można cokolwiek jeść – oznajmił Jim, na co Moran nie odezwał się ani słowem, chociaż wyglądał niemal na zranionego tymi słowami. Nieziemsko przystojny, niebezpieczny, prawdopodobnie niewyżyty seksualnie, dziwaczny i w dodatku wrażliwy? Ten człowiek zaskakiwał go coraz bardziej, ale nie miał pewności, czy powinien się z tego cieszyć czy jednak zacząć planować ucieczkę w pierwszym dogodnym momencie.

Obszerne pomieszczenie nazwane salonem… cóż, _porządek_ wyglądał tu tak, jak na Baker Street, gdy Sherlock próbował sprzątać samodzielnie, jednak nie przerażało tak jak przedpokój, gdyż w stosach gratów zalegających pod ścianą nie było broni i nieokreślonego przeznaczenia metalowych elementów. Jakimś cudem w bałaganie tym uchowało się kilka sporych i zaskakująco zadbanych kwiatków doniczkowych – Sherlock przelotnie zastanowił się, jak uzyskiwały światło w pomieszczeniu, gdzie szyby były tak brudne jakby ostatni raz myto je w poprzedniej dekadzie. Aby nie sprawić wrażenie, że rozgląda się zbyt nachalnie, ruszył za Jimem i zajął miejsce na kanapie, która najwyraźniej była dziś odkurzona, ale na tyle nieudolnie, że i tak znajdowało się na niej mnóstwo…

Kociej sierści? Jakby odpowiadając na jego nagłą dedukcję, spod stolika kawowego wyskoczył młody kot, miauknął rozdzierająco i nastroszył się na widok Jima; potem zaś – ku szokowi Sherlocka – zwierzak zbliżył się do niego, poobserwował go z zainteresowaniem przez parę chwil, obwąchał mu buty a potem wyprężył się i jednym susem wskoczył mu na kolana. Kiedy Jim wyciągnął rękę, by go odgonić, kot syknął ze złością, kilkakrotnie trzepnął ogonem w powietrzu, a potem prychnął w sposób, który u człowieka oznaczałby politowanie.

A potem zaczął tarmosić spodnie Sherlocka, ewidentnie robiąc sobie miejsce do ułożenia się na jego kolanach. Niesamowite. Może i psy go lubiły, ale koty już niekoniecznie – John powiedział mu kiedyś, że sam za bardzo przypomina wrednego kocura, by inne koty mogły go lubić. Jima nie lubiły ani jedne ani drugie, a on nie lubił ich, twierdząc, że trzymanie w domu zwierząt jest niehigieniczne.

– Nie wierzę, Fluffy cię zaakceptował! – wykrzyknął Moran z uwielbieniem; Jim aż się wzdrygnął na dźwięk imienia kota, Sherlock uniósł tylko brwi, zaś na twarzy snajpera pojawiła się taka błogość jakby… nie, o tym Sherlock nie chciał myśleć i znieruchomiał, kiedy mężczyzna zbliżył się do niego błyszczącymi oczami i rozanielonym uśmiechem, który, gdy wiedziało się, kim jest ten człowiek, wyglądał przerażająco. Pogłaskał kota na jego kolanach, wydając się nie zauważać, w jak wielkie zakłopotanie wpędził Sherlocka fakt, że dłoń mężczyzny znajdowała się tak blisko jego krocza; zauważył to za to Jim, których syknął w ten sam sposób, co Fluffy przed chwilą.

– Zabieraj od niego łapy, głąbie – warknął.

– Chciałem tylko…

– Twoje _chciałem tylko_ ma zwyczaj kończy się albo z ręką w czyichś gaciach albo z kulką w czyjejś głowie, więc stul pysk i nie waż się do niego zbliżać – oznajmił, a w jego zazwyczaj tak pewnym głosie pojawił się niepokój… może też trochę uzasadnionej prawdopodobnie zaborczości, ale jednak więcej niepokoju. – Może poczęstujesz nas czymś? Czymś, co jest w opakowaniu, które to opakowanie otworzysz przy nas – zaznaczył.

– Upiekłem ciasto – wypalił Moran, wycofując się z głupawym uśmieszkiem. – I mam całe mnóstwo alkoholu.

– Jesteśmy samochodem i…

– Mam trzy zapasowe sypialnie. Nieużywane! Więc nawet jak na twoje standardy są czyste. Nie to, żebyśmy mieli potrzebować zapasowych sypialni – powiedział, puszczając do nich oko, ale zanim którykolwiek z mężczyzn zdołał zareagować na tę jednoznaczną sugestię, Moran odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do kuchni, znikając im z zasięgu wzroku. Gdy jego kroki ucichły i było jasne, że nie może ich usłyszeć, Sherlock pochylił się do Jima (Fluffy wydał z siebie rozzłoszczone prychnięcie i wbił pazury w jego udo), by odezwać się szeptem.

– W każdej chwili możemy uciec. Jeśli znikniemy teraz, to…

– Moran wie, że go wykastruję jak cię tknie i nie odważy się niczego odstawić.

– Ale on chce, żebyśmy z nim pili…! I zostali tu…!

– Jego zapasowe sypialnie faktycznie nie są używane. I nawet on nie ważyłby się wkraść do pokoju w którym śpimy i zacząć się do nas dobierać.

– On… on tak serio z tym, że…?

– W sprawach pracy i seksu, Moran nigdy nie żartuje, gdy mówi, że ma ochotę coś zrobić – mruknął Jim. – A ja mówiłem serio, twierdząc, że jemu podoba się _każdy_. Wyobraź sobie, że kiedyś przez kwartał męczył mnie, bym zapoznał go z twoim bratem – powiedział, na co Sherlock poczuł, że robi mu się słabo. – Przeszło mu tylko dlatego, że w tamtym okresie zacząłem współpracować z Irene Adler i kiedy zorientował się, że Dominatrix najbardziej ze wszystkich na świecie lubi mieć w łóżku tę swoją rudowłosą asystentkę, ślinił się na sam dźwięk jej imienia. Cieszę się, że oszczędził mi opisu tego, co te dwie z nim wyprawiały gdy zapłacił jej za spotkanie… wystarczyło mi wiedzieć, że przez tydzień po tym kulał, uśmiechał się jak głupek i dorobił się w tę jedną noc więcej blizn niż zwykle nabywa przez rok.

– I uspokoił się na jakiś czas jeśli chodzi o jego zapędy – rzucił Sherlock bezmyślnie.

– Nie, potem postawił sobie za cel poderwać tylu byłych klientów Adler, o których wiedzieliśmy, ile zdoła. Nie mam powodów by mu nie wierzyć, gdy po roku oznajmił mi, że zaliczył wszystkich zainteresowanych choćby w minimalnym stopniu facetami oraz tuzin takich, którzy uważali przed spotkaniem go, że nie są.

– To… – zaczął Sherlock i przełknął ślinę, zerkając w stronę kuchni a potem na kota na jego kolanach, w jakiś irracjonalny sposób obawiając się, że zwierzę mogłoby przekazać Moranowi, o czym mówią. – I pomyśleć, że to nas nazywa się świrami…! Nie mogę uwierzyć że ty… ty i on…

– Zaręczam ci, niewiele jest osób, które przebywając z Sebem nigdy… – urwał, kiedy ponownie usłyszeli kroki i odchrząknął, przybierając swoją zwyczajną, znudzoną i rozdrażnioną minę. Spojrzał na Morana krzywo, kiedy ten postawił przed nimi niewielki tacę z tortem szwarcwaldzkim, herbatą w imbryku i trzema filiżankami, a potem odwrócił się i skierował do barku, z którego wyciągnął butelkę czerwonego wina i kieliszki.

Sherlock nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Jim obejrzał podejrzliwie sztućce i zastawę, zanim uznał, że jest czysta (Moran burknął coś o tym, że kupił zmywarkę i czasem jej nawet używa) i że można z niej korzystać bez ryzyka zarażenia się czymś i nawet jego miłość do słodyczy nie mogła sprawić, by nie podszedł do poczęstunku z pewną rezerwą. Rozmowa zrobiła się trochę drętwa, Sherlock nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachowywać i co mówić, gdy Moran obserwował go spod na wpół przymrużonych oczu i – wiedząc o nim to, co już wiedział – prawdopodobnie rozbierał go wzrokiem, zaś Jim zajął się trzecim kawałkiem tortu. Naprawdę dobrego tortu, jednak Sherlock poprzestał na jednym kawałku, bo krztusił się za każdym razem, gdy poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Morana i aż dziwne, iż nie stracił przy tym życia na skutek zadławienia. Do cech snajpera doszedł więc zaskakujący talent kulinarny i gdy tak siedział w tym zabałaganionym domu w środku lasu, z kotem na kolanach i filiżanką herbatą w zasięgu ręki, z pałaszującym słodkości Jimem obok i niewyżytym zabójcą-przystojniakiem naprzeciwko, podenerwowanie podsunęło mu przedziwną wizję: cała ich trójka na Baker Street i Moran piekący ciastka z panią Hudson, przynoszący jemu i Jimowi coraz to nowe doskonałości i domagający się pochwał.

– Czy wystarczająco skutecznie uwiodłem cię tortem, czy potrzebujesz jeszcze wina, szefie? – odezwał się Moran swoim zbyt niskim i zbyt niepokojącym i ochrypłym i… no, tym swoim charakterystycznym głosem uwodziciela, co skutecznie wymiotło absurdy z głowy Sherlocka i sprowadziło go na ziemię. Jim znieruchomiał i uniósł jedną brew, po czym odsunął od siebie talerzyk.

– Dobry gospodarz już rozlałby wino swoim gościom, przy czym udam, że nie słyszałem stwierdzenia o uwodzeniu – powiedział sucho. Moran spojrzał na niego osobliwie, ale sięgnął po kieliszki i podsunął je Sherlockowi i Jimowi, a potem wstał z miejsca, pokręcił się po salonie, zajrzał do kilku szafek (gdy detektyw zerknął do jednej z nich, kolejny raz tego wieczoru zmienił zdanie na temat tego, co jest a co nie jest bałaganem), a potem wyszarpał z jednej z nich…

Świeczki. Ozdobne, czerwone świeczki, które ustawił między nimi i zapalił po dżentelmeńsku, po czym sięgnął pod stolik, gdzie jakimś cudem znajdowało się pudełko z błyszczącym konfetti w kształcie serduszek. I które po chwili dmuchnął, tak, że czerwone świecidełka rozfrunęły po stole i podłodze, a parę opadło również na ich kolana oraz śpiącego kota. Sherlock zamrugał kilkakrotnie, oniemiały, i ze zgrozą zerknął najpierw na Jima, którego twarz zdradzała coraz silniejszą irytację oraz Morana, który z kolei wydawał się zniecierpliwiony.

– Teraz lepiej? – spytał ponaglająco. – Czy mam zrobić coś jeszcze? Co, przebrać się w swój najlepszy garnitur? Przyszykować kąpiel z płatkami kwiatów? Pościel już zmieniłem, a w szafce nocnej są wszystkie niezbędne…

– Seb, czy pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałem? Wtedy, gdy oznajmiłem, że chcę ci kogoś przedstawić? – spytał Jim powoli, używając cichego, ostrzegawczego tonu.

– Oczywiście. Sherlock, geniusz dedukcji i twoje marzenie z ostatnich kilku lat, bla, bla, bla, twój facet i tak dalej.

– I której części z tego, co ci powiedziałem, nie zrozumiałeś? – warknął, wpatrując się w niego tak zimno, że Moran przez moment wyglądał na trochę przestraszonego… no, _niemal_ przestraszonego. – A raczej, co _zrozumiałeś_ z tego, co powiedziałem?

– Że przywieziesz mi swojego już-nie-dziewiczego mądrego chłopca, abym mógł go poznać i osobiście przetestować, czy jest dla ciebie odpowiedni – oznajmił z rozbrajającą szczerością. – Co tu jest do rozumienia? Przecież dokładnie o tym rozmawialiśmy…! – podniósł głos z lekką desperacją, kiedy Jim zbladł a Sherlock zzieleniał. – Posprzątałem tu, przyszykowałem wszystko, widzisz przecież…! Robię takie rzeczy tylko wtedy, gdy przyjeżdżasz na numerek, więc czego…

– Na miłość boską, mówiłem ci, że umawiam się z nim _na serio_! – wybuchnął Jim, a jego głos stał się tak piskliwy, że Fluffy poderwał się z kolan Sherlocka i czmychnął pod stół, skąd po chwili dobiegło wściekłe prychanie.

– Skoro to _na serio_ to tym bardziej powinieneś pozwolić takiemu specjaliście jak ja…

– Nie chcesz kończyć tego zdania, Moran.

– Ale ja już nic nie rozumiem…! – wyrzucił z siebie nieszczęśliwie. – Po co go tu przyprowadziłeś jak nie do trójkąta? – spytał, a Sherlock aż się skulił z zażenowania, że ktoś… ktokolwiek mógł… tak patrzyć na niego i Jima i na kogokolwiek i nie tylko o tym marzyć ale wręcz _zamierzać_ …! Przełknął ślinę i przybliżył się do Jima, który wysunął się odrobinę do przodu i położył dłoń na jego kolanie w geście, który był nieco zaborczy ale oznaczał też, że Jim będzie go chronić, co by się nie stało i nie pozwoli Moranowi na… nie, koniec, żadnych wizji, bo naprawdę zerwie się z kanapy i czmychnie do samochodu tak, jak Fluffy czmychnął pod stół.

– Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie, Moran. Wiem, że koncepcja związków, wierności i stałych relacji jest ci obca, więc skoro i tak tego nie zrozumiesz, to przynajmniej przyjmij do wiadomości, że Sherlock jest jedyną osobą z którą zamierzam teraz sypiać, zaś ja jestem jedyną osobą z którą pozwolę sypiać jemu. Nie planujemy absolutnie żadnych trójkątów, czworokątów ani jakichkolwiek innych osobliwości w twoim stylu, a już na pewno nie z tobą, a przyszliśmy tu – podniósł głos, gdy Moran otworzył usta, by coś wtrącić – bo chciałem przedstawić ci mojego chłopaka, a zrobiłem to, bo oprócz mojej siostry jesteś jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek chociaż trochę mnie obchodziła. Oraz po to, abyś napatrzył się na niego i zrozumiał tym swoim małym móżdżkiem, w którym najwyraźniej jest miejsce tylko na seks, broń i przepisy na ciasta,  że masz przed sobą osobę, której nie masz prawa tknąć małym palcem, bo jeśli spróbujesz, to obiecuję ci, a ty wiesz, że kto jak kto ale Jim Moriarty dotrzymuje obietnic tego rodzaju, urządzę cię tak, że już nigdy nikogo ani niczego nie przetestujesz jakąkolwiek dającą przyjemność częścią ciała!!!

– Czyli… żadnego trójkąta – wydusił Moran po całej tej wrzaskliwej tyradzie i zrobił minę smutnego dziecka, któremu zabrano lizaka.

– Zdecydowanie.

– I nie będzie nic, zupełnie nic? Nawet…

– _Nawet_. Nic zupełnie nic.

– I przyszedłeś mi go pokazać i… nic…?

– Moran czy ty się zawiesiłeś?

– Tak nawet odro…

– Na boga…! Mam ci to powtórzyć czy…

– Nie, już załapałem. Żadnych trójkątów. Szkoda – oznajmił i westchnął ciężko, a potem wzdychał jeszcze przez parę chwil. – To po co ja tak sprzątałem? – zapytał sam siebie, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu i ignorując prychnięcie Jima. – Tyle pracy… i bez seksu. Mam nadzieję, że dacie mi przynajmniej szansę popatrzeć sobie jak…

– Ty chyba żartujesz – wydusił Sherlock ze zgrozą, nie będąc w stanie dłużej milczeć.

– Nawet tego…? – jęknął. – Niebiosa, jak tylko wyjdziecie, będę musiał uruchomić całe pokłady swojej wyobraźni, żeby stworzyć obraz dwóch ślicznych… – na to określenie Sherlock zamrugał nerwowo – geniuszy w moim łóżku, nie mając żadnych realnych obrazów z którymi mógłbym pracować. Planowałem, że będę po środku, Jim na dole, a ty, dzieciaku, na górze, żeby przekonać się czy talenty braci Holmes…

– Jezu, zamknij się. Obaj wiemy że jedyne, co uruchomisz, to jakieś szmatławe porno – warknął Jim, by przerwać jego fantazje, które, jak można było przypuszczać, stać się miały bardziej graficzne im dłużej pozwoliliby Moranowi mówić. – Sherlock, idziemy, Seb już się z tobą wystarczająco _zapoznał_.

– No nie, chyba mi tego nie zrobisz…! – wykrzyknął Moran. – Mam żarcie. Otworzyłem wino…! Nie pójdę na podryw do klubu z tortem i drożdżówkami które upiekłem na rano. A tym bardziej nie zaproszę nikogo do mojego królestwa…

– Raczej swojej nory – mruknął Jim i zaczął się podnosić.

– Zostańcie. Proszę – powiedział Moran, a jego twarz, na początku wyrażająca chęć pożarcia ich obu, potem zawód w stylu zdesperowanego nastolatka, teraz zaczęła przypominać to, co Sherlock widział na internetowych memach – rudy animowany kot z wielkimi oczami, ściskający w łapach kapelusz i starający się wyglądać słodko i niewinnie. – Obiecuję nie dobierać się do żadnego z was. Obiecuję… – przez parę chwil zastanawiał się, co niby może obiecać. – Obiecuję być dobrym gospodarzem…! Zabawiać się z wami… znaczy, zabawiać was. I zapoznawać się. I tak dalej. Daj mi szansę się wykazać. Jestem pewny, że _jego_ znajomym daliście szansę! – dokończył; ostatni argument wcale nie przekonał Jima, który zaczął się już odwracać, ale Sherlock, gdy przypomniał sobie wszystkich swoich bliskich, którzy już się dowiedzieli i jakoś to znieśli i zaakceptowali…

Jim miał tylko Morana i Janine i może, _może_ należało przemęczyć się ten jeden wieczór, mieć to odhaczone i jednocześnie nie popsuć wzajemnych relacji już na samym starcie. Tak _należało_ robić. Tak robili ludzie w telenowelach, gdy musieli znosić czyjąś obecność dla wyższego dobra – a gdy robili inaczej i wychodzili z trzaśnięciem drzwiami, zawsze potem zagryzali się tym a poza tym wszystkim… To był pomysł Jima, a nie jego. I skoro nie zgodził się na rozesłanie sms-ów, to niech teraz przełknie czarę… czegoś, co naważył, choćby miał się przy tym krztusić i wyrzucać sobie, że sam do tego doprowadził. _Uważaj, czego sobie życzysz, bo się spełni_.

Przeważyła zaś myśl, że cokolwiek nawyprawia Moran, będący czymś w rodzaju najlepszego przyjaciela Jima, to z jego najlepszym przyjacielem Johnem zapewne i tak będzie gorzej. I dlatego właśnie Sherlock chwycił swojego kryminalnego chłopaka za nadgarstek, uśmiechnął się do niego tak, jak tylko on potrafił gdy chciał coś osiągnąć i obniżył głos, wiedząc, jak bardzo taka barwa działa na Jima.

– Daj spokój. Skoro już tłukliśmy się tutaj przez błota i lasy, to głupio by było tak szybko wychodzić. No i biorąc pod uwagę to, co nas czeka z moimi przyjaciółmi z policji i z Johnem, powinniśmy chyba przygotować się na różne reakcje i…

– Sugerujesz, że doktorek albo Lestrade będzie się do nas przystawiać i na wieść, że kogoś masz, zacznie szykować swoje lokum na trójkąt? – prychnął Jim, ale po jego minie było widać, że skapitulował; z rozzłoszczonym prychnięciem usiadł z powrotem na kanapie, a potem zwrócił się do Morana. – Świetnie, Seb. Tak oto jest wybrać sobie na partnera kogoś stojącego po stronie aniołów i mającego zdecydowanie zbyt dobre serce – mruknął, na co Moran uśmiechnął się głupawo, chyba nie wiedząc, jak na to zareagować. – Postawmy sprawę jasno: nie przyjechaliśmy tu na seks w trójkącie ani w dowolnej innej konfiguracji ani żebyś sobie popatrzył. Sherlock to mój facet, a jak wyjdziemy, poszukasz w tym burdelu słownika i sprawdzisz co oznacza słowo monogamia.

– Jasne, szefie – odparł Moran, szczerząc się jeszcze bardziej, po czym sięgnął po butelkę wina, a Sherlock nie mógł nie zauważyć, że odwraca je tak, by zaprezentować im, jaka to marka, jakby wciąż liczył, że poderwie ich na dobry alkohol… Sherlock zakładał, że musi być dobry, bo taką samą butelkę widział niegdyś u brata, nie mogło być to więc nic z dolnej półki. Jim zerknął na niego ostrzegawczo, na co mężczyzna obrócił oczami, podniósł się z miejsca i zaczął krzątać po salonie, zaglądając w różne schowki, aż znalazł w jednym z nich dwie talie kart, włączył muzykę i wrócił do nich.

Nerwowym gestem zmiótł konfetti na podłogę i zaproponował _kilka małych partyjek pokera_ , rzucając coś o tym, że to odpowiednia gra dla geniuszy. Wygrał pięć razy z rzędu, za każdym razem sprawiając, że Jim prychał i parskał pod nosem, zaś Sherlock wzruszał ramionami, gdyż już przy pierwszym rozdaniu zorientował się, że Moran musiał przetrenować swoje zdolności z absolutnymi mistrzami, skoro był w stanie raz po raz nabierać _geniuszy_.

– Nie masz czegoś innego? – warknął Jim, ciskając kartami na stół. – Obiecałeś się z nami… to znaczy nas… zabawić.

– Mam jeszcze kości i ale w tym też zawsze przegrywasz. Na szachy jest o jednego za dużo, na brydża jednego za mało… swoją drogą, Sherlock, twój brat już o was wie? Myślę że z nim wspólna partyjka czy dwie to mogłoby być niezłe wyzwanie.

– Myślę że mój brat udławiłby się własnym językiem, gdybym zaproponował mu partyjkę brydża i zaprosił tam jednego z najbardziej poszukiwanych płatnych zabójców w tej części globu.

– Płatnego zabójcę, który w dodatku zacząłby macać go pod stołem zanim jeszcze zaczęlibyśmy grać – dodał Jim. – Może darujmy sobie gry, skoro…

– Mam zainstalowane karaoke na playstation – wypalił Moran. – O! I Just Dance, robię się w tym coraz lepszy! Możemy…

– Nie – uciął Sherlock ze zgrozą na samą myśl, że miałby wyginać się do popowych przebojów pod krytycznym spojrzeniem Jima. – Może lepiej darujmy sobie granie i porozmawiajmy. Nie zależy mi aż tak na zabawianiu… nas, się, czy czegokolwiek.

– Zawsze możecie mi pomóc z puzzlami. Od trzech miesięcy walczę z 4-tysięcznym zestawem z Frozen. Zrobione na zamówienie – dodał poważnie, ale gdy napotkał nierozumiejący wzrok obu mężczyzn, machnął ręką, słusznie uznając, że tłumaczenie nie ma żadnego sensu. – No, ale możemy też po prostu porozmawiać, wiecie, na luźne tematy zapoznawcze. Zakładam, że pogadanki o filmach czy muzyce nie wchodzą w grę, o polityce i religii nie rozmawia się na pierwszej…

– Sebastian... – warknął Jim ostrzegawczo.

– Nasze wzajemne ulubione potrawy, restauracje, kolory cholera wie co jeszcze raczej żadnego z nas nie interesują, nie jesteśmy chyba w aż takiej desperacji, by gadać o pogodzie, więc… – zawiesił głos, a potem spojrzał na Sherlocka. – Mój drogi. Mój przyjacielu, mój… _bracie_! Ponieważ ja wiem o tobie chyba wszystko, bo mój wspaniały szef zadręczał mnie opowieściami na twój temat całe lata, powiedz mi, cóż chciałbyś się _o mnie_ dowiedzieć? – spytał i uśmiechnął się, szczerząc przy tym zęby jak rekin czający się na ofiarę.

– Co za eksperymenty pirotechniczne prowadziłeś na działce? – spytał Sherlock, szybko odwracając wzrok i zamaszyście gestykulując w kierunku okna. Jim skrzywił się, za to Sebastian momentalnie się rozpromienił i bez dalszych zachęt zaczął opowiadać o tym, jak testował skuteczność różnego rodzaju materiałów wybuchowych, od tych najbardziej popularnych przez wszelkie rzadko używane, używane w dawnych czasach, takie, które wykradł z tajnych miejsc w trakcie różnych misji oraz własnych, eksperymentalnych mieszanek. Dostrzegając, że Sherlock robi się zainteresowany, wywlókł z zagraconej (jak zresztą wszystko w jego domu) i ponurej biblioteczki stos książek i dokumentacji, którą pracowicie prowadził. Detektyw poświęcił parę chwil na dedukowanie jego pisma, nie mogąc się przed tym powstrzymać, gdy miał tyle materiałów do analizy. Zmienna pochyłość i ogólny styl pisania wskazywały na kapryśność i bujną wyobraźnię, pętelki przy małym „t” i „l” na skłonność do posiadania oryginalnych a czasem wręcz dziwacznych pomysłów, łuki w literach dolnego rzędu – na skłonność do agresji oraz ogromne potrzeby seksualne, a częsty brak kropek nad „i” lub stawianie ich daleko po prawej stronie na nieuporządkowanie i nerwowość. Kiepski zestaw cech jak na snajpera, ale charakter pisma to tylko _wskazówka_ w odczytywaniu cech osobowości a nie _wyrocznia_. Rozstrzelenie wyrazów sugerowało, iż Sebastian lubi samotniczy tryb życia i pracę w pojedynkę, a do sytuacji społecznych przystosowuje się tylko gdy musi i wówczas jest w tym znakomity, na tyle, że często niesłusznie brany jest za ekstrawertyka i zjednuje sobie ludzi chociaż ma zasadniczo parszywy charakter. W sumie… nie można powiedzieć, żeby cokolwiek się _nie_ zgadzało.

– Wiesz, kiedyś prowadziłem o tym bloga – oznajmił Sebastian, nieświadom, iż Sherlock właśnie rozebrał jego osobowość na części. – Ale jakimś cudem jesteś pierwszą osobą poza paroma śledczymi i trzema organizacjami terrorystycznymi, która się zainteresowała moimi badaniami. Musiałem go zamknąć, bo cóż to za radość pisać o swoim hobby jak nie możesz wrzucać co drugi post selfie z efektami swoich dzieł, bo wówczas policja mogłaby się zainteresować tobą aż za bardzo? – westchnął ostentacyjnie, a Sherlock parsknął krótkim śmiechem; jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy na wieść że Sebastian, podobnie jak on, nie miał na swoim blogu z interesującą zawartością żadnych wartościowych obserwatorów, powinien go polubić, czy też poczuć do niego niechęć, skoro skrycie pragnął on wstawiać między zdjęciami z wrakami wysadzonych samochodów swoje własne. Zamyślił się na parę chwil, przypominając sobie, jak parę lat temu John tłumaczył mu, co to jest selfie oraz próbował wyjaśnić, dlaczego ludzie je robią i publikują w Internecie w ilościach przekraczających jakiekolwiek granice rozsądku; parsknął śmiechem w duchu, gdy objawiła mu się wizja Morana robiącego dziubek do telefonu i z trudem powstrzymał głupawy uśmieszek, gdy uświadomił sobie, że mężczyzna prawdopodobnie byłby gotów pozować w taki sposób, mając za plecami zwęglone zwłoki.

– … a tak odnośnie twojego brata – kontynuował Sebastian, toteż Sherlock ponownie skupił się na jego słowach. – Chciałbym się z nim zapoznać, mimo ze zdaniem Jima to fatalny pomysł. Należy mi się to, wiesz? Takie rodzinne spotkanie. W końcu Jim też jest dla mnie jak brat i…

– Jak brat? Sypiałeś ze mną…! – zaprotestował oszołomiony tym stwierdzeniem Jim.

– Szczegóły – fuknął Sebastian. – Jak to było? Wszyscy ludzie to bracia i siostry. Gdybyśmy spotkali się z Mycroftem moglibyśmy rozłożyć sobie stolik i…

– To zaśliniłbyś ten stolik i zacząłbyś mamrotać o swoich wizjach jak to agent MI6 i rządowy piesek posuwa najbardziej poszukiwanego snajpera na wyspach – wtrącił ironicznie Jim, za co został obdarzony urażonym spojrzeniem.

– To zrobilibyśmy sobie partyjkę brydża. Sam mówiłeś nie raz, że żałujesz, że nie znamy dwóch osób, które są wystarczająco inteligentne, by granie z nimi w karty byłoby wyzwaniem – oznajmił i uniósł brew, czekając na reakcję Jima, ale ten tylko mruknął coś niewyraźnego pod nosem. – Cóż, a gdyby przyszło mi grać w nim w parze i mógłbym obserwować te wszystkie jego miny i pozy i…

– To zaśliniłbyś stolik.

– To zaśliniłbym stolik. – Pokiwał głową z rozmarzeniem a potem otrząsnął się. – Cóż, zostawimy to na moment gdy będziecie już po ślubie czy tam coś, bo co jak co, ale Iceman nie odstrzeliłby łba przyjacielowi swojego szwagra, prawda?

– Nie byłbym tego taki pewien – stwierdził Sherlock.

– To może spotkamy się z doktorkiem, co? Może to nie geniusz, ale zawsze był dobry w kartach i… – urwał kiedy detektyw spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. – Ach, Jim o tym nie wspomniał? Znałem go, bo kiedyś przez parę tygodni byliśmy w wojsku w tej samej jednostce. Dawne dzieje. Doktorek-żołnierz, miałem taką fantazję… no, zresztą nieważne jaką, ważne jest, że podobał mi się i musiałem trzymać na wodzy swojego… – odchrząknął, gdy Jim spojrzał na niego morderczo, a Sherlock zaczął się czerwienić. – Cóż, ja mu się niestety nie podobałem i wszelkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały, że zupełnie nie przypadłem mu do gustu, a potem na wiele lat nasze drogi się rozeszły. Gdy okazało się, że wybranek mojego szefa to mój dawny daleki znajomy, pół nocy nie spałem z ekscytacji.

– Domyślam się co robiłeś pół nocy i nie chcę o tym słuchać – stwierdził Jim ostro. – Może zmieńmy temat, co? – warknął. – Żadnych rozmów o naszych wspólnych znajomych, interesach i twoich chorych fantazjach, zrozumiano? – zakończył, na co Moran kiwnął krótko głową, a potem, mimo iż na pewno nie miał na to ochoty, zaczął prowadzić rozmowę na wszystkie te bezpieczne, nieciekawe dla żadnego z nich tematy, stanowiące podczas spotkań towarzyskich bezpieczny wypełniacz ciszy.

Po kwadransie lub dwóch, zarówno on jak Sherlock i Jim byli równie zmęczeni dreptaniem wokół rzeczy, które były po prostu mało interesujące i dłużej ciszy się nimi zapełniać nie dało, toteż cisza w końcu zaległa i szybko zaczęła robić się krępująca.

– No dobra, wysilałem się przez ostatnie pół godziny, więc skoro już się poznaliśmy trochę, to teraz kolej na was. Skoro nie mogę przekonać się o tym na własnej skórze… tak, załapałem to…! To przynajmniej liczę na gorącą opowieść jak mojemu genialnemu szefowi udało się wyrwać i rozdziewiczyć swojego równie genialnego idola. Należy mi się to i dobrze o tym wiesz. Więc, jak będzie? Hm?

– Przynieś więcej wina – westchnął Jim, krzywiąc się, kiedy na twarzy Sebastiana pojawiło się absolutne rozanielenie. – I przyszykuj nam pokój, zanim schlejesz się tak, że nie będziesz mieć na to siły. I daj mi klucz do pokoju, w którym będziemy nocować i wiedz, że mam ze sobą broń, więc jak spróbujesz choćby zbliżyć się do drzwi, odstrzelę ci… nie, nie łeb, tylko jaja i zrobię to tak, żebyś przeżył, ale żeby nie dało się ich przyszyć z powrotem. Jasne?

– Jak słońce, szefie – oznajmił i, wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko, ruszył do barku po kolejną butelkę.

Kiedy cztery godziny później Sherlock i Jim chwiejnym krokiem skierowali się do przyszykowanego pokoju, detektyw wiedział, że będzie żałował każdej kropli alkoholu, którą w siebie wlał, gdy próbował przetrwać pewne momenty opowieści. Jim, w przeciwieństwie do niego, w pewnym momencie się rozluźnił i opowiedział o ich początkach i tym, jak ich związek się rozwinął, aż doszedł do momentu, gdy zgodzili się zacząć przedstawiać się bliskim jako para. Ku rozczarowaniu Sebastiana, nie dzielili się z nim intymnymi szczegółami, ale i tak Sherlock czuł, że mężczyzna usłyszał… dużo. I kiedy kładł się spać, miał pełną świadomość, że nie potrafiłby być z Johnem – o ile ten nie odgryzie mu głowy, gdy pozna prawdę o nim i Jimie –  aż tak szczery. O tym, że którykolwiek z jego znajomych miałby spotkać się z Moranem, na co ten nalegał wielokrotnie i nie chodziło wyłącznie o Mycrofta i Johna, wolał nawet nie myśleć.

– Wiesz, Sherly… – wymamrotał Jim niezbyt wyraźnie, przytulając się do jego boku i ocierając głową o jego ramię jak kot, co oznaczało, że był naprawdę pijany, nawet bardziej niż widać to było wcześniej. – Jak już się zdecydujemy na ślub i jak postanowimy zaprosić tego niewyżytego świra… – ziewnął rozdzierająco i zamilkł; Sherlock przez parę chwil czekał na ciąg dalszy i gdy sądził już, że Jim usnął, ten dokończył bełkotliwie swoją wypowiedź – …na zaproszeniach napiszemy, żeby każdy miał ze sobą broń palną i pas cnoty.

 

***

 


End file.
